A Beautiful Mess
by zoe roe
Summary: Two years later, everything is perfect. Rose finally has the life she always wanted, and people who love her. But will she do what is right to keep it or will she be forced to watch it perish? Sequel to One Sweet Love!  Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is the first chapter of the sequel to One sweet love. (If you haven't read it I suggest you do, It isn't required but it may help.) I didn't expect to start this soon, cause my other story, which if you haven't read do it now, is still being written. The other story is a little bit more angsty, and I felt the need to write something happy. So I decided to start this. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to SM. No Copyright infringement intended.**

"God Damn it!" I yelled to myself as I drove in my new truck down the back roads of Tennessee. The road was narrow and made of dirt, and felt like this truck was extra wide. I was on my way to Alice's from the new house that Emmett and I were building in the middle nowhere. We had been married for four months and I finally put my foot down and said that we couldn't stay in the small house much longer. He reluctantly agreed, and I started making plans to build our dream home in the backwoods of Tennessee on the land the Emmett's grandma owned.

The past two years, I had managed to get my life under control. My last CD and tour was a success. I had a team that actually believed in me and had my best interest at heart. And I had a family. Esme and Carlisle had taken parental roles in my life, something I had never really had. Alice became my best friend and my partner in crime. Jasper become one of my favorite confidants. Edward and Bella were constant companions. And Emmett was my everything.

When I finally made it to Alice's, I ran up the front porch, and rang the door bell. Alice answered with a scowl on her face, and her baby in her arms.

"Hello Amelia." I cooed at the five month old baby in her arms, ignoring it's mother. Alice found out she was pregnant in the middle of my tour. Jasper decided to make an honest woman out of her, and they had a shot gun wedding. And when I say shot gun, I meant it. Alice was dead set on not having a baby bump in her wedding pictures.

"Rose, you're late." Alice said taking my attention from her daughter.

"Sorry. I was talking to the contractor and lost track of time." I replied shrugging my shoulders and stepping over the threshold.

"I can't believe Emmett is letting you build that monstrosity." She said walking into the living room. Fabric was everywhere.

"It's not any bigger than your parents house." I defended. Alice looked over her shoulder at me with an indignant look on her face. "Ok maybe it is a little bigger."

Alice laid Amelia in her jungle themed baby gym, went over to the couch, grabbed a swatch of fabric, and threw it at me.

"Go try this on." She said. Catching the fabric in my hands, I left the room and went in to the bathroom. During the tour I had noticed Alice had a gift of design. As my wardrobe manager, it was her job to style my costumes, make sure they where in order and set, and also to fix any rips or tears before the next show. But one night in the tour bus, I found a sketch book, with drawings in of clothes in it, and they were amazing. Realizing that it was Alice's, I talked to her about it, and learned of her dream to be a designer. With me having the financial means to make it happen, and Alice's talent, we were currently working on our own clothing line. And my current role was model.

"Alice, I don't understand how these straps are supposed to work." I yelled looking down at the yellow mini dress Alice threw at me, the thing was currently held together by pins.

"What do you mean you don't understand? There are only two of them." She yelled back from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yea well you made a confusing dress." I said opening the door with only the bottom half of the dress on and my bra.

"Rose you put it on backwards." Alice said spinning the dress around my waist so it was on correctly.

"How was I supposed to know? There are no tags." I said bring the top of the dress up.

Once the dress was on correctly, Alice had me stand on the living room table as she made adjustments.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked. It was Saturday, so I knew he didn't have to work.

"He took some of his students on a field trip to a museum in Nashville."

"Oh that sounds boring." I mumbled to myself. "Ouch." I yelled as Alice stuck me, apparently she heard.

"Emmett been rubbing off on you to much." I could help but smile at the thought of my husband. That would be something that Emmett would say, I guess he has been rubbing off on me.

"Have you heard from him?" She as asked. I shook my head no. Emmett left with Carlisle, and Edward to go on an overnight hunting trip, they were supposed to return tonight.

"I wish." I mused as Alice continued to fit me. After a while she let out a huge yawn, and stuck me again with a pin. "Hey wake up cause if you stick me one more time I might have to hurt you."

"Sorry. I don't work well with no sleep."

"Sleep training's not going well?" I asked. The last two weeks Alice and Jasper have been trying to get Amelia to sleep through the night and fall asleep on her own.

"Thats an understatement." She said yawning again. "We keep trying the cry it out method, but I cannot just sit there and listen to her cry. It breaks my heart."

"Just do the best you can." I reassured her.

"I am trying. Bella said it was tough, but I didn't think it would be like this."

"Well at least you have Jasper."

"Yea right. He is the worst. He is like the police. He is always catching me trying to sneak in her room earlier than I should to reassure her."

"That's because I am not a softy." We heard. We both looked up to see Jasper enter the room. He walked over to Alice and kissed her on the cheek. He gave me greeting and went to go play with his daughter.

"How was the field trip?" Alice asked as she went back to fitting the dress.

"It was good, but only 5 students showed up."

"That's because it was on a Saturday. I hope you gave them extra credit." I added.

"Yea well. The school wouldn't let me take them that far on a school day. And no they got no extra credit."

"And that's why no one showed up." I quipped.

"Ouch!" I said as Alice poked me again.

"Whoops! Sorry." She said smiling up at me.

"Don't think that I don't know that you did that on purpose." I said.

"I would never." She said putting her hand on her chest and faking innocence. The next two hours where spent trying on various outfits of Alice's while she continually stick me with pins. If she wasn't my best friend, I would have shot her by now. When Alice had finally released me, only because she had to breast feed Amelia, I quickly changed back into my own clothes. As I walked into the her kitchen, Jasper was sitting at the table grading papers.

"So Jasper, besides the lack of attendance on your field trip, how's life been treating you?" I asked sitting across from him.

"Must you rub the field trip thing in, Rose." He said not taking his eyes off of the paper in front of him. I was about to respond when I heard, my cell phone ring. If that was the contractor telling me about another problem, I was going to rip my hair out. As I fished my cell phone out of my purse, I looked at the screen and a smile spread across my face.

"Miss me?" I said into the receiver after I had hit talk. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Hell yeah." The sound of my husbands voice made realized just how much I had missed him. Sleeping alone just didn't do it for me.

"I bet. When are you coming home?"

"We are on our way right now, babe. I should be there in an hour."

"Did you eat?"

"No and I'm fucking starving." I laughed at his reply.

"Okay then I will have something for you when you get back." Esme and I had spent alot of quality time together with her teaching me how to cook. And I must say that I could be a professional, I am so good. Okay that is an over exaggeration, but I am much better, and Emmett loves it.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I just got done being tortured by Alice, and I am watching Jasper fail all of his students." I replied as I watched Jasper write a 50 at the top of the page in red ink.

"You poor thing. I know exactly what you need to make it better." He said in a low voice that told me what he was referencing.

"Emmett, we can all hear you." I heard Edward say in the backround.

"Hold on baby," Emmett said to me before I heard him yell at Edward. "Edward mind your own damn business. My wife and I are trying to have a conversation here."

"It sounds like a conversation you should have in private."

"Babe I will see you when I get home, because it seems like Edward needs to be reminded that I can pound his face in."

"Ok, I love you."

"Love you too." He said before he hung up.

"You two where made for each other." Jasper said as I put my phone into my purse.

"I tell myself that everyday." I said standing, and slinging my purse over my shoulders. "Tell Alice that I will see her tomorrow. I am going to go home to my hubby."

"A simple bye would have sufficed." He said as I ran out the door and to my truck. I quickly started the engine and sped the whole way home. Once I was in our drive way, I stopped the car and ran into our small little house in the woods.

_"_Shit, I should have gone grocery shopping today_, _Molly." I said her as she laid the other side of the kitchen floor.

The fridge was empty. We had milk, pasta, and Prego. _I guess Emmett is eating spaghetti. _I put some water on to boil, and threw the sauce in a pan. After I had put the pasta in the water, I heard the jeep coming up the driveway. He's home. I heard the front door close and the sound of foot steps coming towards me.

"Something smells good." He said as he rounded the corner into the kitchen. "And I am not talking about the food." I felt his arm wrap around my waist and his lips connect with the nape of my neck.

"You could smell me from all they was across the room?" I asked turning around to face him.

"Well no, but you always smell good." He said smiling back at me and bringing his lips down to mine. I immediately molded into his embrace and opened my mouth to welcome him. After a minute he pulled back.

"You always taste good too." He said before he leaned down and brought his lips back to mine. I moaned into his mouth and brought my hands up to his neck. It was then I felt something hit my calf. I quickly pulled back in surprise and looked down.

"Emmett, what is that?" I said still looking down.

"I thought it could be dinner tomorrow." I said holding up the fish smiling.

"Dinner? As in you want me to cook that." I said staring at the whole fish in my husbands hands.

"Yea." His smile was so big, and he looked so proud that I couldn't bring myself to tell him that I didn't even know where to begin with that thing.

"Okay." I said. "Put in a zip lock in the fridge." Emmett gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and went to go put up his prize. _I guess tomorrow I will be spending quality time on the internet looking up whole fish recipes. _

I drained the pasta in the sink, put it in the sink, and pour the sauce on top, while Emmett went to go change after he gave Molly a proper greeting. Once he was done, we sat at the table and ate.

"Besides the fish, how did the trip go?" I asked inbetween bites. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"We almost got a buck, but Edwards was acting like a pussy and complaining. He scared it away." Well I will have to thank Edward, because my husband could have come home with a whole deer instead of a fish.

"That sounds like an Edward thing to do." I said shoving more pasta in my mouth.

"Did you go and see the house?" . I nodded my head.

"Yea, it's a disaster."

"What do you mean?" He asked looking up from his plate at me.

"The stone was shipped in today for the exterior, but it wasn't the one we picked. The company messed up, which is delaying construction further. Apparently the plumber messed up as well on one of the pipe lines and they have to dig up part of the foundation. Between that and going back and forth to the county and city offices getting permits, I just feel overwhelmed." When I finished, I realized that my explanation turned into a rant. "Sorry I didn't mean to unload all of that on you."

"It's fine. We knew this wouldn't be easy. Before I go to the fire house tomorrow, I will stop by the site, and see what I can do." That caught me by surprise.

"You're going to the station tomorrow? I thought you didn't have to work." I said quickly. If I would have know he had to work, I would have put up more of a fight about this hunting trip. Two days without Emmett is my worst nightmare.

"I don't have to work the whole day. Mike has to take his son to the doctor, and needed someone to cover him for three hours."

"Oh, oh is he ok?" I asked concerned for the boy. Mike was a single parent. His wife left when his son, Jeff, was only a couple of months old. Everyone around town has help him out. I have even watched his son on some of the days when both he and Emmett had to work, and his mother couldn't do it. I guess you can say I have a weak spot for single parents.

"Yea he thinks it is just an ear infection."

"Okay good. What time are you going in?"

"Ten to one."

"Did you want me to come with you when you visit the house?" I asked as I picked up our empty plates and went to put them in the dishwasher.

"No you sleep in." He said following me with our glasses. "because I plan on tiring you out tonight."

"Oh really." I said turing back towards him wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Really." He said bringing his lips down to mine. His hands ran down my back and rested just above my ass as he pulled my closer to him. I moaned into his mouth, bringing my hand up through his arms and around his neck, pulling him down to me. He ran his tongue over my lips, and I gladly granted entrance. I guess Emmett got tired of bending down, because he lowered his hands to my ass, and lifted me up.

"Bedroom" I mumbled against his lips as I wrapped my legs around him moving to kiss his neck. He stepped back and began walking down the hall towards our room. I began to lightly kiss up his neck, until I reach his ear which I lightly bit. Emmett groaned as he leaned down and I felt the softness of the bed hit my back. He stood back up and took off his shirt. _My man is gifted, _I thought as I stared at his chest.

"God baby I missed you." He said leaning back over me. I bent my knees, bringing them up around him causing my dress to ride up. As his put his weight on his left forearm, his right hand was running back and forth from my knee to my hips. He took his kisses lower until he was running his tongue over my cleavage, and I had both of my hands in his hair.

"Please, Em." I begged raising my hips up to his so he knows what I meant. His right hand left my leg and moved between the bed and my back until found the zipper of my dress. Pulling it down, he stood up, and slid the dress down my body until it joined his shirt in the floor. I leaned up and began unbuttoning his jeans. As Emmett stepped out of them, I reached behind myself and unhooked my bra. Emmett never being one to ignore my breasts, had me on my back and his mouth on them in seconds.

"Please" I moaned as I brought my hands to the back of his head arching my back. Emmett ran the hand the wasn't holding him up, from my breast down the hem of my lace panties. I trying to raise my hips so that they would slip inside, but he continued to run he fingers from one side of my hips to the other.

"Emmett!" I yelled finally getting frustrated. He raise he face from my chest and gave me a sly smile, right before he slid his hand in my underwear and plunged his fingers into me.

"Oh God!" I said as I closed my eyes. He quickly went to work moving his fingers in and out of me, and every once and a while he would lightly graze my clit with the pad of his thumb. As I was teetering over the edge, I felt him withdrawal his fingers, and his weight was lifted off of me. I opened my eyes to find him, standing over me removing his boxer briefs. His cock sprang free as he stood up to is full glory. I brought my eyes up to his face as he sucked on the fingers that were once inside of me.

"On your knees, Rosalie." He said to me in a commanding voice that he knew I loved. I quickly dropped to my knees and place my hand at the base of him. I looked up at him as I brought the head into my mouth knowing he loved that. Hell he loved everything that involved getting head from me. He was bigger than any man I had ever been with standing at 9 1/2 inches, but knowing he loved it made me get better. I had even began to like deep throating him.

"God I love your mouth." He said as I bobbed my head back and forth. When I had gotten a rhythm between my hand and mouth, I relaxed my throat and took him as deep as I could.

"Fuck." I heard as I felt him hit the back of my throat. I pulled back and ran the tip of my tongue over the slit at the head.

"Shit." He said as I felt him grab my hair and pull my back. I looked up at him as he held my hair back. "Stand up, babe." He said and I eagerly complied.

"How do you want?" He asked as he ran his hands over my sides, and down my hips to my legs pulling the panties with them. Once I had stepped out, I climbed on the bed on my hand and knees, letting him know exactly what I wanted.

"Your perfect, you know that." He said as he ran his hands from my shoulders, down my back, to my hips. I felt the tip of him at my entrance and moaned. Without warning he swiftly entered me.

"Shit!" I yelled at the unexpected but welcome surprise. He gave me a second to adjust before he relentlessly started pounding into me. Given how worked up we both were, this would not last long.

"How are you still this tight?" He asked inbetween thrusts. I could only moan a response as I fell myself getter closer to release.

"More. More." I gasped. Emmett hearing this removed one of his hands from my hip and brought it down to my clit rubbing me in time with his thrusts. I felt my arms begin to shake as I tried to hold myself up. But it was in vain, my arms gave out from under me and I fell to my elbows, giving both of us a new angle.

"I'm...oh fuck...Em...I'm" I could even for a complete thought. Luckily Emmett knew what I meant.

"Come on, Rose. Cum for me." As if on command I felt myself tighten around him yelling his name. He continued his movements, but they were becoming more erratic telling me that he was close. Unfortunately I was too caught up in my own orgasm to do anything.

"Fuck Rose." He said as I felt him stiffen behind me and twitch inside me. Once I had calmed down my entire body gave out from under me and I fell on the bed, bringing Emmett on top of me.

Although I loved to feel the weight of him, baring all of of it was proving to be to much.

"Em I need air." I said and he quickly rolled off of me pulling out in the process. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me towards him as we both slipped under the covers.

"Do you think we will ever get out of the honeymoon phase?" He asked rubbing my back as I basked in a post coital glow.

"I hope not." I mumbled feeling my eyes close.

"Love you." He said pulling my closer.

"Love you too." I replied before sleep lured me under.

**Well that was hot! As You can guess, this one is going to have more lemons, I mean they are newlyweds. So Let me know what you think, or if there is something that you want to happen in this story. Updates will not be as frequent considering I am writing two stories now, but I will try to a least update once a week. So review and let me know what you think, and I will send you a preview of what happens next! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys, I already have 11 reviews for the first chapter! Thanks. I am so glad that you are as excited for this as I am. Also you gave me some amazing ideas for this story. I will try to fit as many in as possible. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to SM. No copyright infringement intended. **

(Rpov)

I woke up hot and alone. Seeing that it was nine in the morning, I knew that Emmett would have already left to go to the construction site. Hoisting myself out of bed, I went out into the hall, into the bathroom, and started the shower. Noticing that Molly had yet to greet me this morning, I knew that Emmett took her with him to the fire station. As I went to grab a towel for my shower, I realized that I was still naked and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of last night. Emmett had really broken me out of my shell. Three years ago I would have never been that bold or comfortable in the bedroom, but Emmett never pushed me. Everything was set at the pace I wanted, and for that I am grateful. As I grabbed a towel, I went into the steaming bathroom, and hopped in the shower.

When I stepped out of the shower and began to dry off, I noticed a note written in condensation on the mirror. _I love you. _A smile came to my face thinking about Emmett stepping out of the shower this morning and taking the time to scribble this on the mirror. This was the side of him the only I knew. If I told Alice about this, she would think I was lying. But I love that he has all of these sides to him and I know every one. It is like I am the only one who knows the real him.

I dried off and put on my robe. I walked around our room starting my daily routine of picking up the clothes that Emmett and I had thrown around last night. As I went to put them in the hamper, my cell phone rang. Hoping it was Emmett, I almost ran to it.

"Hello." I said not even looking at the screen.

"What are doing today?" I couldn't help but feel disappointed at the sound of Alice's voice at the other end.

"I have no plans." I said grabbing the hamper and walking down to the basement towards the washer.

"Good, you can come shopping with me today. Amelia needs new clothes." I should've saw that coming. I should have said I was busy. Yes I love shopping, but shopping with Alice was a completely different. She didn't how to stop!

"Fine, but under three conditions."

"What are those?"

"You drive, I have already struggled with my truck enough. Bella and Nessie come as well, and we stop at my house before we go."

"You run a hard bargain, but I will be at your house in 30 mins." She said before she hung up.

Looking down at my appearance I knew thirty minutes was not enough. I quickly dropped the hamper and ran up the stairs to blow dry my hair. I wasn't really planning on going anywhere, so I was in a messy bun at the moment and that was just not acceptable. Once I had blown my hair straight, ran to the closet looking for the best outfit to wear. Realizing I didn't know the weather report, I turned on the Weather Channel. Seeing that I was going to be 80 and windy, I dressed accordingly. Throwing on a pair of white linen pants, and a peach tee, I pulled my hair back into a pony tail. No need to have that blowing in my face all day. As I was putting on mascara, the door bell rang.

"You're not even ready." Alice said as I opened the door to let her and Amelia in.

"Good morning to you too." I said sarcastically before I turned around to find a pair of shoes.

"I told Bella we would meet her downtown in an hour." She yelled as I ran down the hall.

"Okay. Okay. Just give me a minute." I said looking for a pair of heels. Once I had found them, I put on a shrug, grabbed my Givenchy leather bag, and walked to the living room.

"I'm ready." I said.

"About time." Alice replied standing and began walking towards the front door.

"Alice, I have waited a lot longer than that for you before." I said walking outside and locking the front door, not that anyone would break in. I learned in a town this small, no one locked their door, everyone was welcome. I think I am the only house where that rule didn't apply. Having lived in Los Angeles and the press invading my privacy, I locked every door in our house.

"When did you have to wait for me?" She asked putting Amelia in her car seat.

"Um how about the Valentine's Day dinner? I think everyone waited an hour for you to pick the right bracelet. Or what about the anniversary dinner we threw for your parents?"

"Hey I was pregnant for that! And nothing seemed to fit." She defended pulling out of the driveway.

"I just saying. Hello pot meet kettle." I said pointing my finger to both her and I.

The house we were building was only three miles away from the one we where currently living in now. Alice made it to the site in a matter of minutes. As we stepped out of the car, I noticed there where less workers here than yesterday, and the one's who where here stopped to look at as we exited the car. Men. As I walked towards the house, the contractor came out to meet us.

"Mrs. McCarty how are you this morning?" Our contractor Aro asked. I am not going to lie, I loved it everytime he called me Mrs. McCarty.

"I am fine. Aro this is my best friend Alice Whitlock. Alice this is our contractor Aro from Volturi Construction. He is over seeing the building of our house." I said plainly introducing the two of them. Aro was good at what he does, but there is a part of me that is kinda freaked out by him. He wasn't physically intimidating. He was a frail man that stood about six feet tall and looked ten years older than he actually was. But there was something about him, that put me on edge. He always gave me this smile that made my skin want to crawl.

"It is wonderful to meet you Ms. Whitlock." He said turning his smile onto Alice. God this man was a creep. "And who do we have here?" He asked pointing to Amelia.

"This is my daughter Amelia." Alice said pulling Amelia closer to her. My eyes widened as I saw Aro reach out to touch her. No way was he getting his dirty hands on that little baby, I thought.

"Aro!" I yelled bringing his attention back towards me. "We don't have much time. I just have a few questions, and I will let you get back to work. Did you talk to the company about the exterior stone?"

"Yes, they should be shipping the right one tomorrow, and before you ask the electrician is in there right now fixing the mistake."

"Good. How far behind are we?"

"You sound just like your husband this morning." He said smiling at me. A tight smile spread across my face, he was changing the subject. "He was so serious, today. You need to tell him to lighten up, have some fun." I heard Alice scoff at this comment.

"That didn't answer my question, Aro." I said bringing him back on topic.

"As it stands right now we are about four months behind schedule." Aro said quietly as if I wouldn't hear him.

"Four months?" I asked louder. He cringed and nodded his head. "Yesterday, you said two."

"You know how these things go one thing gets fixed another gets broken." He said shrugging with that creepy smile on his face. I was this close to cussing him out. This stupid prick thought he could pull a fast one on me. "But don't worry your pretty little head about it, Rose. I have already talked to your husband."

I stepped towards him about to give him a piece of my mind, when I felt something squish beneath my right shoe. Looking down, I saw that I had stepped in mud. FUCK! Not only was it on my shoe but also the hem of my white pant leg.

"Let me go get you something to clean up with." Aro said running towards the house. He came back with a wad of paper towels in seconds, obviously trying to impress me. It wasn't working. Bending down, I wiped the mud off of my shoe and got what I could off of my pants. By this point, I was pissed and fed up.

"You know what Aro. I am in a little bit of a hurry, so I will just come back tomorrow. I am sure you will have better news for me then." I said not really leaving him a choice.

"Of course." He said as I turn around to walk back to the car. Once Alice had strapped her daughter in, we where pulling out of the unpaved driveway.

"That man is creepy." Alice said.

"Tell me about it. I told Emmett that once. He laughed at me." I said remembering that moment. Emmett told me that I worry to much.

"That's because Emmett isn't scarred of anyone." I nodded my head as we pulled onto a main road. I looked down and couldn't stop the frown the came to my face.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"I think I ruined my new Jimmy Choo's." I whined.

* * *

When we made it to the baby boutique as Alice likes to call it, Bella was walking around the toddler section with Nessie. I walked towards her as Alice went straight towards the infant area.

"Find anything?" I asked sneaking up on her. She jumped almost a foot off the ground.

"Good heavens, you scared me." She said turning to face me.

"Good heavens?" I said pointing out her dated lingo. She rolled her eyes and went back to looking through the racks.

"So what have you two been up to this morning?" She asked as I rubbed to top of Nessie's head greeting her.

"Not much, just went to go see the house, hence the mud on my right pant leg." She looked down at the stain.

"Rose, why would you wear white pants and heels to a construction site?"

"Because we where going shopping afterwards." I said as if it was obvious.

"You don't have to wear heels everytime you go shopping."

"Yes I do. I have to look presentable. Anyways I think my $1000 shoes are ruined."

"Rose, you spent a $1000 on shoes. That my mortgage!" She whisper yelled.

"Now you are making me feel bad." I said holding up a cute yellow dress for Nessie.

"I'm just saying that's a lot of money. And Nessie would never wear that." She said pointing to the dress.

"Why not it's cute."

"She doesn't like dresses." She said shrugging.

"Okay." I said putting it back on the rack. "So how has life been?"

"Same as always writing, taking care of Nessie, and cleaning our house."

"You need a vacation. Shit, I need a vacation."

"Rose!" She yelled turning back at me.

"What?" I asked surprised by her public outburst.

"You can't curse." She said pointing to her daughter. "She is repeating everything she hears."

"Oops." I said trying to suppress a smile. Hearing Nessie say shit would be kinda funny.

"How long do you think we are going to be here?" Bella asked already bored with the idea of shopping and it had only begun.

"I dunno, but if we leave it up to Alice, we won't leave till tomorrow morning. So I say we make her leave in an hour and a half."

"You think she needs that much time?" She asked. Bella has always been very laid back, and Alice is very high strung. I always find myself being the liaison between the two, because I can understand both sides. But knowing that Bella will never understand Alice's need to shop, I changed the subject.

"Did Edward come home with a whole fish last night?"

"No."

"Do you want one?"

* * *

After Alice had practically bought ever romper the store owned, we decided to pay Esme a visit. As we pulled up to the big white house, a sense of nostalgia over took me. It was here where my life changed three years ago. This is where my life took a turn for the better. When I stepped out the car, I saw Emmett's big Jeep. What's he doing here?

As we walked through the garage and into the kitchen, my question was answered. There was my husband sitting at the bar on the island with his back towards me eating. I tiptoed right behind him and whispered in his ear.

"Why do I feel like you are cheating on my with Esme's cooking?"

"Probably because I am. It is just to good to resist." I laughed, leaned in, and kissed his cheek.

"Oh wow. I am just getting surprise visit from everyone today." Esme said entering the kitchen noticing both Alice, Bella, Amelia, Nessie and I standing there.

"Who else is here beside Emmett?" Bella asked placing her daughter next to Em.

"Carlisle and Edward are down stairs with Jasper sharing stories about the trip. Emmett here decided food was more important."

"I didn't want to embarrass you dad." Emmett said leaning down to Nessie.

As Esme went to go get her granddaughter from Alice's arms, I heard my cell phone ring. Throwing my bag on the counter, and pulled my cell out and hit talk.

"Hello."

"Hey Rose. How are you?"

"I am good, Kate you?" Kate had been my assistant now for over two years. She was fun to be around and good at her job.

"Great. Garrett and I just moved in together."

"Kate, that is great. I am so happy for you. Let know when you are having a house warming party." At hearing the words party, Alice was immediately at my side asking when it was, and Emmett rolled his eyes, stood up, and left the room.

"I will definitely let you know. But I called for a reason."

"What's up?"

"You have been invited to a charity ball in New York next weekend. And I think it is a good idea you go. You have been out of the spotlight ever since you got married, and this is a good way to ease you back into it."

"Which charity is this?" I asked.

"It's for the national Children's Hospital. They are holding an auction to build a new cancer wing."

"How much are tickets?"

"They run $1000 a seat and $6000 for a table of eight."

"Okay. I will call you back by tonight to let you know if I will go and how many tickets to get."

"Okay talk to you then." She said before she hung up. I took a deep breath as I put my phone back in my bag. Going to New york meant going to see my mother. And although Emmett has met her once, the wedding, I wanted them to see each other as little as possible. She thought Emmett was unworthy of my presence, and he thought she was the devil incarnate. He told me after the wedding he never wanted to see her again. It was that bad.

"What was that about?" Bella asked.

"There is charity ball in New York next weekend. Kate thinks I should go." I said sitting on the stool Emmett had occupied.

"You don't seem very happy about going to the Big Apple."

"That's because my mother is in the Big Apple." Bella noticeably flinched at the thought of my mother. She didn't really get along with anyone when she was here.

"Just because you are going there doesn't mean you have to see her." Esme said trying to be supportive.

"If she found I was in the same city she's in and didn't see her, there would be hell to pay."

"So don't go." Alice added.

"I have been working with this hospital for years. I can't not go." I said standing and walking out of the room. As I walked down the stairs, I heard the men talking about sports. Figures.

"I'm telling you. This year the Titans are going all the way."

"You're full of shit Emmett." I heard Jasper say.

"With the line up the Bengals have now, I think they have a shot." Carlisle said calmly as I made it to the landing at the bottom of the stairs.

"And with the egos they have, I think their fucked." Emmett said taking a sip out of his beer. It was then that Carlisle noticed me standing there, looked at Emmett and tilted his head towards me. Emmett looked over his shoulder and saw me. I tried to give him a reassuring smile, but I knew he could see threw it.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. He was immediately on his feet and I started walking back up the stairs. Once we made it out to the back porch, I turned and faced him. His face was blank, as if he was waiting for bad news, and boy he was going to get it.

"Kate called." I said starting the conversation.

"I heard."

"She wants me to go to New York for a charity ball." I said quietly looking at me feet.

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about? Going to New York for a ball. Babe if you want to go, go." He said not really catching the point. "Are you asking me to go with you?"

I could have reminded him that my mother was in New York, but it seemed so much easier just to tell him yes.

"It would be nice." I answered. I will tell him after he agrees to go. "I know you don't have to work."

"If you want me there, I will be there." He said smiling and pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him, and put my face into his chest. I felt him kiss the top of my head. It was now or never.

"And maybe while we are there, we could see my mother." I mumbled into his chest hoping he didn't hear.

"What?" He said in a low voice pulling away from me. Not Good.

"Well we are going to be there anyway, and she would be pissed if I was in town and didn't see her."

"Rose." Emmett said before he ran his hand over his face. "I don't care how you mother feels."

"I know, but it would keep her from coming here to visit." I said trying anything to get him to agree.

"I dunno. I was serious when I said I never wanted to see her again."

"I know you were. I mean I guess I could go see her by myself." He huffed.

"I am not comfortable with the idea of you going by yourself either, so I guess I am going with you." I'm not surprised he fells that way. Any phone conversation that my mother and I have ends with me either crying or yelling. Who knows what is going to happen when it is face to face.

"Really?" I asked surprised I got him to cave.

"Yes, but it is going to be over lunch. I don't want to spend more than an hour with that she devil."

"Okay whatever you want." I said knowing shouldn't push my luck. "Maybe we could make a trip out of it. Go on a romantic dinner. Alice and Jasper could come? Even Bella and Edward? It would be like a mini vacation."

"That could be fun." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Thank you." I said stepping forward and wrapping my arms around him. "I know you don't want to do this."

"You're right. I don't. But if you want me there I will be there." He said making me feel guilty.

"You're making me feel like I'm forcing you to go."

"I know you're not." He laughed wrapping his arms around me again. "But I do wish you told about your mother first before trapping me into going."

"I meant to, but then you asked if I wanted to go."

"It's fine." He said letting me go and leading me into the house. When we walked into the kitchen, the men had come up from their 'man cave.' I walked away from Emmett, and went stand by Alice and Bella.

"So how do you fell about going to New York next weekend?" Alice immediately turned around with a smile on her face and fist pumped the air.

"Yes!" She yelled. I would bet my life she was thinking about shopping right now. Bella on the other hand looked nervous.

"I dunno." She said quietly.

"Come Bells if would be fun," Emmett said trying to convince her.

"Think about all the museum's you and Nessie could go too." I said hoping that would sway her.

"I think Edwards has to work." She said trying to find an out.

"Edward," I yelled.

"Yea."

"Do you have to work next weekend?"

"No I worked yesterday."

"We're going to New York!" Alice yelled throwing her hand up.

I looked over at Carlisle and Esme, and smiled at them.

"You're more than welcome to come." I said.

"I wish I could, but I have a surgery that can't be moved." Carlisle said.

"I go where he goes." Esme said making us all laugh.

That night Esme cooked us all lasagna, and we sat around the table making plans for the next weekend. I thanked who ever was up there looking out for me that I didn't have to cook that fish in the fridge. As Emmett and I left to go home, Alice was still talking about all the shops she wanted to go to.

"You know Alice thinks that Aro is creepy two." I said as Emmett drove the dark roads home.

"You went to the house?"

"Yep?"

"I was wondering why your pant leg was muddy." He said laughing.

"It's not funny."

"Rose, who wears white and heels to a construction site."

"I was going shopping after!"

**Okay guys I have started this new thing of putting up Rosalie's outfits for each chapter, they are in my profile. Considering she has and endless bank account, it is so fun to dress her. I am also working on putting together an album for this story. And I would like some input on who you think should play each character. It would be a huge help. Anyways. What do you think of Aro? Creepy? The next chapter is New York and you get to meet Rose's mom. So review and I will send you a preview. **


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all this is the longest chapter I have ever written and I didn't plan on updating this soon, but it all just kinda came out. The chapter pretty much wrote itself.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to SM. No Copyright infringement intended. **

(Rpov)

"I think I have everything." I said as we packed our bags into Emmett's Jeep.

"You better have everything." Emmett replied as he look at my four bags that he threw into the trunk. We were leaving for New York City today, and I had mixed emotions about it. I had yet to let my mother know we were coming. I figured the less time she had to prepare the better, but I was excited about going to the ball. It had been a long time since I had dressed up, and I love seeing Emmett in a tux. Not that I have seen it alot, or ever. He wouldn't even wear one for our wedding, but I imagine it is going to be great.

"Babe you packed your entire closet." He said closing the trunk.

"Not even close." I said as I hopped in the Jeep.

"So remind me the plans for the weekend." Emmett said as he pulled out of the driveway heading towards to airport.

"We land at about 3. Alice and I are going shopping. Bella, Nessie and Edward are going to some museum. And you and Jasper will probably go to a sports bar. Then at 7, I am going back to hotel to get ready for our hot date tonight." I said leaning over the center console and whispering in his ear. I licked the shell of his ear. When he groaned, I pulled back and sat in my seat.

"Tomorrow, we are doing lunch with my mother, and the ball. And Sunday we fly out." I finished as I watched him visibly shift in his seat.

"Have you talked to the bitch yet?" He asked.

"Nope, I think I will tell her we are coming before we take off or maybe when we land." I said shrugging.

"Just make sure that where ever we eat there is a bar, and I'm good."

"You can't get drunk Emmett. We have to go to the ball tomorrow night."

"I'll be sober by then." He said as we hit the highway. When we made it to the air field, everyone was waiting for us.

"Do you always travel like this?" Edwards said pointing to the private jet sitting on the runway.

"I can't fly on commercial planes. I never get any privacy." I responded walking past him into the plane.

The plane had an aisle down the center with one plush leather seat on each side. Towards the back was a meet table that Nessie was currently coloring on with Bella by her side, and through the back door was a bedroom. I looked to my left and saw Jasper holding Amelia while Alice was sipping champagne behind them.

"Aren't you breastfeeding?" I asked her as I motioned to the alcohol in her hand.

"Yep, but this was too good to resist." She said raising the glass toasting to no one with a huge smile on her face.

"Can I get you anything to drink ma'am?" The flight attendant asked me.

"Yea, I'll have whatever she's having." I said pointing to Alice, as I took the seat across from her. Heard Emmett booming laugh before I saw him and Edward enter the cabin. Edward quickly went back to his family, as the attendant gave me my drink. Emmett came and sat in front of me.

* * *

Thirty minutes into the flight, I was three glasses in and Alice and I were giggling fools talking about all the stores we were going to hit.

"Gucci." Alice said as she leaned back in her chair.

"Prada." I responded.

"Burberry."

"Oh Chanel." I moaned thinking about all the shopping to be had.

"Okay, enough." Emmett said turning to face us. I knew that look his face. His jaw was set. His mouth was straight, and his eyes where soft. He was turned on. I quickly put my glass in the cup holder, and stood. I walked towards Emmett and sat in his lap. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him as I wiggled into his lap feeling his erection press into me.

"You should never moan unless I am causing it." He said kissing my neck.

"I am sorry." I pouted. "Maybe I should make it up to you."

"Hmm What did you have in mind?" He asked as I pointed towards the door in the back. Emmett and I had been on several vacations together throughout our relationship, and he knew exactly what was behind that door. We frequently visited the mile high club. Hell we were diamond members. I got up from his lap and began to walk towards the back with Emmett hot on my heels.

"You're kidding me right?" Edward said as we passed him. I am sure he could tell by the smiles on our faces exactly what we where planning on doing.

"Nope." I said turning and smiling at Emmett.

"There are children on this plane." Edward replied.

"We'll be quiet." Emmett said behind me.

"You two need to act like adults."

"Fine." I said turning around and walking back to my seat.

"Edward your the biggest fun ruiner I know." Emmett said before he followed behind me. The rest of the flight was frustrating to say the least. Once we landed, we landed Kate and a limo were waiting for us.

"How was the flight?" She asked after greeting all of us as we piled into the car.

"It could have been better." I said staring at Edward.

"That's an understatement." Emmett added.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kate said eyeing me suspiciously. "Anyways, there are three town cars at your hotel to take you guys where ever you need to go."

"Oh that won't be necessary." Bella said with Nessie in her lap. "I want Nessie to experience the real New York. We are going to take the subway."

"We won't be." Alice said. "We will sitting in the lap of luxury, while you sit in piss stained seats."

"The subway is not that bad." I added as we pulled up to The Ritz-Carlton.

"I booked the Ritz. Bella you are close to the Natural History Muesum, which I am sure Nessie will love. Rose, as you know you are close to Fifth and Madison. And boys I am sure you can find something to do." Kate said before the driver open the door. As we stepped out, Kate handed us our keys. "You are all checked in. The luggage will be sent up to your room, and call down to the front desk if you need a driver. Call me if you need anything, I've got to go meet Garret for a late lunch."

"Tell him to meet us when your done." Emmett yelled as Kate got in the car.

"Maybe he wants to spend time with his girlfriend." I said rolling my eyes.

"Why would he want to do that." He responded right before my hand hit his chest. "Ow, Babe. I was kidding."

"Whatever." I said. "Alice do you want to meet down her in fifteen minutes."

"Okay, see you then." She said as she pulled Jasper who was holding Amelia.

"What are you two going to do?" I asked Edward and Bella.

"We're are going to take Nessie to see some sights." Bella said smiling.

"Okay, we are going to our room." I said as I walked towards the elevator.

When we made it to the room, our suitcases were already place in the bedroom.

"How did these get here?" Emmett asked.

"There is a service entry in the dining area." I said pointing towards it.

"It looks like my Grandma designed this place." Emmett commented as I walked into the bedroom and pulled out my phone. It was now or never. Finding my mothers name in the contacts, and hit talk.

"Rosie!" She yelled into the reciever.

"Hi mom." I replied dryly.

"Oh don't call me Mom anymore it sound old. Call me Maggie." Great now I have to call her by her first name.

"Well Maggie, I am in town."

"Your in New York."

"Yep."

"Oh hunny. I am in Saks come visit me."

"Can't I have plans." I said as Emmett enter the room and sat on the bed. "How about you, Emmett, and I do lunch tomorrow."

"You brought that ogre." She said not missing a beat.

"Okay so lunch tomorrow." I replied ignoring her comment.

"Fine. I will make a reservation, and text you the details."

"Okay see you then bye." I hung up before she had a chance to say anything else.

"I have graduated to ogre." Emmett said was I walked towards him and sat on his lap.

"You heard that." I said kissing his lips. He nodded. "Well then I guess your my ogre."

Emmett fell back into the bed taking me with him as I giggled against his lips. He opened his mouth for me, and I kissed him with everything I had.

"Baby I have to get ready to meet Alice." I said against his lips.

"Fuck Alice." He rolled over trapping me beneath him. "I have been cockblocked all damn day." He finished pushing his erection into me.

"Baby I promise to make it up to you." I said pushing on his shoulder. He reluctantly got up, and sat next to me.

"You better." He said as I kissed his cheek.

"Wait for me in the living room at 8 tonight. I promise you won't regret it." I said as I stood and changed to meet Alice.

Ten minutes later, I was going down the elevator to meet Alice. As I walked into the lobby, she was sitting there holding Amelia.

"You're late." She said as I walked up to her.

"Sorry."

"Where do you want to go first?"

"As long as we steer clear of Saks, I'm good." I replied.

* * *

Five hours, and ten shopping bags later, I was running around the bedroom of our hotel trying to get ready for our date. Putting on my black dress and blue ankle boots, I left my hair down, and walked out to meet Emmett. And let me tell you he looked delicious. He wore a pair of black dress slacks with a black bottom down.

"You look amazing." He said walking up and kissing me.

"I must say you do clean up well." I said when he pulled back and I put his hands on my chest.

"Only for my wife."

"Well we better leave before she gets here and sees that I am stealing you away." I said grabbing his hand and leading him out the room.

Once we made it to the restaurant, we ordered a bottle of wine and our food.

"How was you afternoon with Jasper?" I asked sipping on the red wine.

"Alright, had a couple beers, watched the Yankees game."

"Male bonding."

"That's what he men do." He said. "How much damage did you do to the bank account today?" He asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but felt an hand tap my shoulder.

"Excuse me?" A woman asked. She couldn't have been older than 20. She was average in every sense of the word. "Are you Rosalie Hale?"

"Umm...Yes." I replied smiling at her.

"Oh my gosh. I love your music. You are such an inspiration."

"Thanks." I responded smiling. I was always great to hear that your work was appreciated.

"Can I have you autograph?" She asked holding out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Of course." I responded signing my name.

"Thank you so much and congrats on your marriage." She said before she went back to her seat. I turned back to Emmett to see him frowning.

"What?" I asked wondering why he had such a sour face.

"That was annoying." He said taking a gulp out of his wine.

"What did you want me to do tell her no?" I asked. He knew I would never do that.

"We are on a date Rose, and your taking the time to sign autographs."

"Whatever Emmett." I said as our food was put in front of us. The air was thick with tension as we ate in silence for the rest of the meal declining dessert. By the time we made it to the car, I was fuming. Who does he think he is? It wasn't like I ruined the dinner on purpose. I looked out the window and felt the tears come to my eyes. Tonight wasn't supposed to be like this. This was supposed to be the calm before the storm. This was supposed to make Emmett coming here worth it to him. And apparently I ruined it. I sniffed trying to hold back the tears.

"Babe." I heard Emmett say, but I continued to look at out the window wondering if maybe I did ruin the night.

"Rose." He reached over and grabbed my hard. I turned to look at him and the tears spilled over.

"I'm sorry I ruined our date." I said gasping for air.

"Oh honey." He said pulling me over the him, and allowing me to cry into his chest. He rubbed my back trying to sooth me.

"I didn't mean too." I mumbled into his chest as the driver pulled up to our hotel. Emmett pulled me out of the car as I held onto him for dear life waiting for him to yell at me. He tipped the driver, and pulled me towards the elevator supporting most of my weight.

By the time we made it to the room, I knew we where about to have it out. I walked into the living room dropped my clutch and turned to face him. As soon as I saw his face, more tears came down. He was at my side in two steps holding me and wiping them away.

"Babe please stop crying. I'm an asshole. You didn't ruin the date. I did." He said holding me.

"But you were mad that I signed the autograph." I replied raising my head up to him.

"Yea and I had not right to be." He said looking down at me. He leaned down and kissed my lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." I moaned against his lips.

"Good, now if I remember correctly you have a promise to keep." He said picking me up and taking me towards the bedroom.

"I do, don't I"

* * *

I woke up the next morning naked in bed with Emmett to a loud banging sound. I rolled over curling into Emmett hoping that it would go away.

"I know your in there." Alice yelled from the door. Damn. I rolled out of Emmett's embrace, and threw on my silk robe.

"What do you want?" I said stone faced opening the door.

"Everyone is headed downstairs for breakfast, and that includes you."

"Are you kidding me right now? Do you know how late I went to bed last night?"

"I hope you know that you are the only one who got laid last night." Alice retorted dryly.

"That doesn't mean you have to punish me."

"Considering that you will not be spending the day with us, it would be nice if we had breakfast together."

"We will be down in ten minutes."

"Good." Alice said sweetly as if she never disturbed us. I walked back into the bedroom and climbed in the bed. Emmett was a hard sleeper, and I could tell by his light snores he was no where near waking up. So I decided to do it gently. I began peppering kisses starting at his shoulders working my way up to his cheek. Before I even made it to his jaw, Emmett rolled over and had me pinned beneath him. I felt his morning wood against me, and moaned before his mouth was on mine. When he moved to start kissing my neck and settled between my legs, I knew to stop him if we were ever going to make it downstairs.

"Em...Babe."

"Hmm." He moaned against my neck causing me to shiver.

"We have to meet everyone for breakfast." He fell limply against me and growled into the pillow. He rolled off of me and sat on the side of the bed with his head in his hands.

"We need knew friends." He groaned before standing up and finding a pair of jeans. I reached over to the night stand a looked at my phone to see the time, instead I had a text from my mother.

"We have lunch with my mother at 12:30 in Soho." I yelled to Em as he was in the bathroom. " Or maybe it Greenwich Village."

"Can we call in sick?" He said walking back into the bedroom.

"I wish." I replied as I hopped out of the bed. Considering that I had to be dressed to the nines tonight, I went with a casual pair of jeans and a top. I grabbed a leather jacket and bag as Emmett came up behind me.

"Let's get this over with." He said before we left the hotel room. When we made down to the dinning area, everyone was seated at a booth in the corner. We walked over to the buffet and filled our plates. As I set my plate of yogurt and fruit on the table, Edward made a point to comment about the amount of food Emmett got.

"Did you get enough?" He asked staring at Emmett's plate of pancakes, eggs, and whatever else the hotel had to offer.

"Used up a lot of energy last night." Em replied.

"Oh that's real classy." Before their bickering got any further I turned to Bella.

"So where did you guys go yesterday?" I asked her.

"We went to the statue of liberty and to see Times Square and Broadway."

"Did you take the Staten Island Ferry?" I asked.

"No."

"Thats actually the best way to see the lady liberty."

"Really?" I nodded my head as I shoved food in my mouth.

"We're going to a museum today!" 3 year old Nessie yelled. Bless her heart, she excited about education.

"You are?" I asked as she vigorously nodded her head.

"That sounds so fun." I lied. No need to taint her with my negative thinking.

"It's more fun then what we'll be doing." Emmett mumbled into his plate.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Alice said reaching over and rubbing his shoulder. I wasn't.

* * *

"I feel like the death march should be playing." Emmett said as we got out the taxi and walked into the restaurant.

"Thats that song choice my mother suggested for when I walk down the aisle." I commented as we walked up to the hostess stand. Seeing that she had yet to arrive, we grabbed a table in the corner, and as soon as the waiter came Emmett ordered a Jack and coke.

"Don't get drunk." I said as the waiter walked away.

"That may be the only way I can get through this."

"Emmett."

"I'll only have one." He said in a sing songy voice that made me want to smack him. This is not going to go well.

"Rosie!" I heard behind me. I stood and hugged my mother. I have to admit she looked great. The majority of my looks came from her. Her long blond hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, and her blue eyes were shinning back at me. She was wearing a sundress that made her look like she was in her late 20s, and her make up looked youthful. I wonder if she would look her age if she didn't get all that botox.

"Mom." I replied but hen she gave me a stern look. "Sorry, Maggie." I corrected. A smile broke out on her face and she gave me a once over.

"Oh honey you look like you're gained weight, and the shirt makes you look pregnant. Marriage does not agree with you." She said leaving me dumbfounded before sitting down.

"And you brought Emilio." She said to Emmett with distaste.

"His name is Emmett, Mom." I corrected as Em took a big gulp of his drink.

"Whatever. He's obviously an alcoholic." She said rolling her eyes. "I told you that was going to happen when you marry someone who's beneath you."

"Could you be nice for once."

"Sure." She replied before smiling at Em. "How have you been son?" She asked filled with sarcasm.

"I've been better." He replied.

"Wonderful. Where's the waiter?" She asked looking around the dining room. I quickly turned to Emmett, while she wasn't looking.

"I look pregnant?" I whispered.

"No. Why are you listening to her? She's evil." He said before my mother turned back to the table.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked. Emmett got a sandwich while my mother got soup.

"Can I have the margarita pizza please?" I said handing him my menu.

"Oh no. She will have the salad with figs and the gorgonzola cheese. Dressing on the side." Maggie corrected before the waiter walked away."You need to watch your weight Rosie." Giving up I just let it slide. I wasn't that hungry anyway. I could feel Emmett eyes on me, asking for permission to rip into her. He knew that she was the stem of almost all of my insecurities including my weight.

Maggie talked about all traveling she had done since we last seen her as we waited for her food to come. Greece, Italy, China, Spain, Japan, Brazil, the woman's passport had to be a novel by now, and I paid for it all.

"I am so glad you both here." She said after our food came. "There is something I wanted to talk to you about." I took a bite of my salad mentally preparing for what is to come.

"I talked to a lawyer yesterday, and there is still time for you to get an annulment."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Emmett whispered into his plate. I am pretty sure I am the only one who heard.

"Rosie you can site fraud as your reason."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Emmett asked angrily. Emmett had reach his limit.

"It means she shouldn't have married a neanderthal like you. Your obviously only with her for her money. You don't actually love her. You just love the life style you get to live in. Thank God my Rosie is smart enough to make you sign a prenup." my mother said calmly.

"Oh honey don't confuse me with yourself." He responded.

"Don't call me honey."

"I call you the she-devil behind your back would you prefer that."

"Okay, enough" I said before this could get out of hand. "Mother, Maggie. I am not going to get a divorce or an annulment. I am happily married."

"Rose." She interrupted.

"No let me finish. If you can't except that Emmett is my husband, the can't except me. You have to lighten up. You never even gave him a shot. As soon as you found out I was engaged, you tried to do damage control. Let me live me life." I said standing. "Oh that prenup your so proud of, that was Emmett's idea. He wanted to make sure that I was protected legally. I would have married him without it." I finished walking away from the table only Emmett wasn't behind me. I turned to see Emmett still sitting at the table smiling.

"Emmett." I said getting his attention. He looked at me and I motioned to the door.

"Well this has been fun." He said to my mother standing. "Lets do this again sometime." He walked over, and lead me out of the restaurant. Kissing my head as we strolled down the sidewalk.

"I am so proud of you right now." He said with his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm kinda proud of me too." I said smiling. I have never spoken to her like that. And it felt good. "Oh can we go to some art galleries since we're over here? They may have stuff for the house."

"I am likely to give you whatever you want, after that display."

* * *

When we made it to the hotel, I had ordered several photographs and paintings for our house, and Emmett didn't complain once. Maybe I should tell off my mother more often. Kate meet us at the hotel with my dress, a hair stylist, and a make up artist

"Emmett, go entertain yourself." She said shooing him out of our hotel bedroom. As The hair dresser was pulling my hair back in cascading curls down my back, Kate showed me the dress.

"Kate, that is gorgeous." I exclaimed starring at the gown. It was a strapless silk ivory gown, with black velvet trim. "It's perfect for this event."

"As soon as I saw it in the show room, I grabbed it for you."

"Your a godsend." I replied. The next few hours were spent talking about Kate's new place in LA, while the hair and make-up artists finished their work. Twenty minutes before we had to leave, Kate left the room, to make Emmett get ready. As I was slipping on my shoes, I looked in the mirror at myself. Perfect.

"Alright." Kate said walk in on me. "The limo is downstairs. Emmett is ready. And you look gorgeous. I think my wok is done here."

"Thank you Kate for everything." I said hugging her.

"That's what I am here for." She said before leaving. Grabbing my black silk clutch, I walked out of the bedroom to hear Emmett whistle.

"I alway knew you would look good in a tux." I said drinking him in. His blue eyes shown as large form walked towards me.

"I always knew you looked good period." He said kissing my cheek. "But this tux is a one time thing. It's kinda itchy." I laughed as he pulled back.

When we exited that limo, camera flashes where everywhere. Emmett quickly went inside not wanting to be seen, as I stood for multiple photographs.

"Rosalie How is married life treating you?"

"When is baby coming?"

"Is it true you are getting a divorce?"

The question were endless, but I just stood there smiling. This whole event wasn't about me. When I made it into the building, Emmett was waiting for me. He held out his elbow, and I wrapped my arm around it.

"So what is this excatly?" He asked looking at the tables of stuff.

"A silent auction. You walk around and place bids by writing you name and price down. Then the winners are announced at the ceremony in an hour."

"Sounds boring."

"Well I have to bid on something, so why don't you go to the bar. And I will walk around." I said smiling at him.

"Alright." He said before he kissed my cheek and disappeared into the crowd.

I walked around the tables, and place small bids on several objects. A cheese basket. A couples massage. Nothing I really thought I wanted or needed. But then I saw it, and knowing Emmett's birthday was in a couple of weeks, I knew it would be perfect. A week trip to the Greek Isles for two. Reading that it was redeemable anytime in the next year, I knew it was perfect for us. I wrote my name down and bid way higher than it was worth. I didn't feel that bad about it, it was for charity. Once I was done, I walked towards the bar to see my husband. Then I saw her.

Heidi Kohl. There are very few people I hate in this world as much as I hate her. She came out in the industry about two years after I did, and we have been rivals every since. She was tall, about my height, with long brown hair and blue eyes. She was a bitch too. In the beginning I tried to be nice to her, I even took her out to dinner. I didn't want anyone to fall into the traps that I did. She repaid me by stealing my producer, and sleeping with my boyfriend. Not that Royce was a catch, but he didn't leave me for her. And ever since then she has been after everything I have. And apparently that includes my husband.

I calmly started walking towards the bar.

"Oh my gosh, you're a firefighter, I bet your really strong." Heidi voice was like nails on a chalk board. High pitched and obnoxious. And there is no way I am going to let her hit on my husband.

"Well I do have to keep in shape." Emmett said smiling at her. OH MY GOD. He is indulging her. As I stepped closer, I saw her put her hand on his shoulder and squeeze.

"You look it." I quicken my pace, and was standing next to Emmett as she removed her hand. Which was a good move. because I was about to break it off. I wrapped my arm around Emmett's waist and pulled him into me.

"Hey babe." He said leaning into me and kissing my hair. I stared Heidi down the whole time and the bitch had the nerve to smirk at me. I gave her a once over and rolled my eyes. Who wears hot pink to a charity event?

"Rosalie." She said in her Elmo voice.

"Heidi." I replied smiling at her.

"So this is the new husband." She eyed Emmett up and down as she paused. "If you don't mind me saying, he is very handsome."

"I know." I replied.

"I am a little jealous that you get to sleep with this man every night. I wish I a strong man to hold me." She said smiling at Emmett. Who Blushed. He fucking blushed.

"Well I suggest you keep looking then." I said as the auctioneer called everyone to their tables.

"Well it was wonderful to meet you Emmett." She said smiling at me. "Rosalie." She finished before she walked to her table.

I immediately turned towards our table and led Emmett to our seat. He sat me down first then pulled out his own chair.

"What the hell was that babe?" He whispered in my ear.

"I was claiming my territory."

"Rose." He said laughing. This wasn't a joke.

"Oh please Emmett. She was hitting on you and you where loving every minute of it. 'I bet your really strong.' 'Well I do have to keep in shape.'" I said imitating them.

"Oh honey. We were just talking. You know I only have eyes for you." He said as the ceremony started.

"You better." I mumbled.

The ceremony started with the head of the hospital greeting everyone. And after a presentation was made on the new wing, they started announcing the winners of the packages. About an hour and a half in, I looked to my right to see Emmett blinking heavily trying to keep his eyes open. He was so bored. I leaned over to him and whispered in his ear.

"It's almost over."

"I hope so, because this shit is boring." He replied before he kissed me.

"And the winner of the week trip to the Greek Isles is Rosalie Hale." The auctioneer said. Emmett pulled back shocked and looked at me.

"Happy Early Birthday." I said before leaned in and kissed him again. Hope Heidi saw that.

I didn't win anything else and the hospital managed to raise over a million dollars for the wing. So all in all the night was a success. As we waited for our limo to be brought out, Emmett gave me his jacket to protect my cold shoulders. As I saw our limo drive up, I heard her annoying voice again.

"Oh Emmett I am so glad I ran into you." Heidi yelled from behind us making my husband turn around as the limo pulled up. This bitch is really trying my patience.

"Uh." Emmett said unsure of how to react. She reached her hand out to him which he took.

"It really was great meeting you." She said as she released him. She reached in her purse and pulled out a piece of paper. She is not going to do this in front of me!

"Here is my number. We should get together sometime for dinner or something."

"Uh..Sure." Emmett replied. By this point I was beyond pissed. I was ready to commit murder. Emmett watched as she walked towards her ride, and I got in the car.

"Drive." I said to the driver after Emmett slid in next to me. The whole ride to the hotel was silent. He knew I was livid.

"Rose, Baby." He said as soon as when made it in the room. I threw his jacket on the sofa and walked into the bedroom. I dropped my purse on the floor, and unzipped my dress letting it fall to my feet.

"Babe." I heard Emmett say. I stepped out of my dress, and turned to face him.

"What Emmett? What do you want?" I replied putting my hands on my hips. But he just stood there with his eyes roaming over my body. He had removed several parts of the tux leaving him in a shirt and pants. Then it hit me. He was turned on. Me standing here in my strapless black bra, thong, and 6 inch heels was turning him on. To check I bit my lip and looked at him. He responded with a low groan. I am definitely going to use this to my advantage.

"Do you like what you see Emmett?" I asked.

"Yea." He said in a low gruff voice.

"Do you to touch me?" I ran my hand from my collarbone to the valley of my breast. His eyes followed.

"Fuck yes."

I walked towards him and put my hand on his chest and ran them over his shoulders and down his muscular arms.

"How bad?" I asked looking up at him through my eyelashes. He groaned.

"How bad Emmett?" I asked louder. I was not going to except a groan as an answer.

"So bad, baby. I need you." He said as I brought my hand back to his chest and ripped his shirt open making buttons fly across the room. I forcefully pushed the shirt down is arms and threw it on the floor. He wrapped his arms around me, and tried to pull me closer, but I stepped back.

"Don't touch." I said wagging my finger at him. "Bad boys don't get to touch." I said reaching behind myself and unhooking the bra which I then tossed at him. I could see his large erection pressing against his pants and I smiled. I put both my hands on my breast and squeezed.

"Mmmm." I moaned as I closed my eyes and bit my lip. I opened my eyes slowly to see him palming his cock through his pants.

"I said don't touch." I walked over to him, slapping his hand away, and replaced it with mine. "This, this is mine." I said grabbing his cock as he hissed. "No one gets this but me." I finished before I released him.

"Take off your pants." I said as I turned and walked across the room. When I turned back around he was standing there in his black boxer briefs. "Those too." I added pointing to the last remaining fabric on his body.

Once he removed the offending clothing, his cock stood at full mass, and I won't lie, my mouth watered at the sight of it. Turing around, I latched both of my thumbs into my thong and removed it bending over to give Emmett a good view of me. I was rewards with a low groan as I stood back up. Leaving the heels on, I turned to face him, reached behind my head, and released my hair letting it all fall down my back.

"Sit." I said point towards to bed. Emmett moved faster than I thought possible, and sat on the foot of the bed. I walked towards him and put my knees on the bed on either side of him, giving him a perfect view of my breast. I reached down and took his right hand in mine. I slowly brought it up to my mouth and ran m tongue across the pointer finger. Wrapping my lips around it, I sucked the finger into my mouth, and watched as his eyes almost rolled in the back of his head.

I pulled him out of my mouth and guided his hand down my body letting them graze my breast. When they reached the juncture of my legs, I ran his hand back and forth along my lower lips letting him feel out wet I was. I took the finger that was in my mouth, and pushed it inside me.

"Oh." I said as I threw my head back loving the feeling. Leaving his hand down there, I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled myself towards him.

"Show me how bad you want me." I whispered in his ear. He growled as he pulled his finger out, and shoved two back in.

"Oh God." I yelled at the invasion. His pace was quick and his thumb instantly want to my clit.

"Oh shit." I moaned as his mouth attacked my breasts.

"Emmett." I yelled as I fell over the edge convulsing around him. As I was coming down from my high he slowed down his speed. When I was finally able to pull back away from him, I watched as he pulled his fingers out of me, and put them in his mouth.

"Hmm. So good." He said after he pulled them out. I ducked my head and kissed not really enjoying the taste of myself but needing to be near him. When I pulled back, I reach down between us and grabbed him.

"Whose is this?" I asked in a low voice rubbing his length.

"Yours." He responded. I brought my hand up to the head, and rubbed it against my lower lips.

"Good boy. So you are going to get rid of that number she gave you?" I asked breathing heavily. I wanted him in me so bad.

"God, Yes Rose." He growled through clenched teeth getting frustrated. Unable to take it anymore, I lowered myself on him as he hissed.

"Fuck." I said once he had fully stretched me. Using my legs, I began to ride him. But it wasn't fast enough for him. Emmett's hands went to my shoulders forcing me to lean back. I grabbed on to his upper arms so I wouldn't fall, and his hands went to my waist. Emmett started pounding into me relentlessly, as I threw my head back moaning.

"Fuck, babe." He groaned. I knew he was close, much closer then I was.

"Touch me." I said. His hands immediately went back to my clit rubbing in time with his thrusts. "Oh God!"

He yelled my name as he came, bringing me over the edge with him. As we both caught our breath, Emmett fell back pulling me on top of him. Once I stopped seeing stars, I rolled off of him pulling out in the process.

"I was serious about getting rid of the number." I said after a couple minutes.

"I was going to any way." He replied breathing heavily. "But if this is what is going to happen every time I get a number, I keeping all of them. What the fuck was that?"

"You needed to be reminded who you belong too." I smiled as I turned my head to him.

"Oh really." He said grinning back at me.

"Yep." I said as his hands skimmed my stomach. Without warning they dipped between my legs. I hissed as the skin was still sensitive.

"So then this is mine." He said palming me. I felt the wetness pool at the thought of what was to come.

"Prove it."

"Gladly." He said rolling on top of me.

**Well I need a cold shower now. What did you think? Hot right? And what about Rose's mom? Awful? Anyways, Instead of giving you a preview of the next chapter for your wonderful reviews, I will give you the missing lemon from the date. So let me know what you think. Also Thank you Rachel0101 for the idea to make Rose jealous. As you can see, it worked out. And checkout Rose's gown on my profile. It is awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I am sorry for the wait, but RL has kicked my butt and it continues to do so. I haven't finished the outline, but I know exactly what I want to happen in the story and I have at least have the first ten chapter outlined. So the last few chapter have been fluff, but the drama starts now. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to SM. No copyright infringement intended. **

(Rpov)

"Babe, I have to go to work. You have to wake up if you still want to get breakfast together." I felt Emmett's lips kiss my shoulder as I snuggled further into our bed. We had been back from New York for two weeks, and it was nice to be back home. We had not heard from my mother since we stormed out and Emmett made a show of throwing out Heidi's number.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled into the pillow as I turned away from him. He quickly grabbed my shoulder rolling me back towards him. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me as he sat on the edge of the bed in his dark blue firefighters shirt and pants.

"Morning handsome." I said smiling and turning towards him. I will never tell him this because he doesn't need a bigger ego than he already has, but I love seeing him in his uniform. I makes me want to jump him every time.

"Get up." He smacked my ass and stood.

"Your no fun." I said as I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood.

"Thats not what you said last night." He commented over his shoulder as he walked out of the room. I heard to front door open and knew that he went to go take out Molly.

"Smart Ass." I yelled hoping he would hear. I thought through what I had to do today, I decided to dress casually. I only had to go to Alice's to decided exactly where we wanted to take this project we had started.

"Rose, hurry up!" Emmett yelled as he walked back into the house. I quickly grabbed a pair a black jeans and threw on a blue button down. After I had brushed my teeth and washed my face, I pulled my hair back into a messy ponytail and slipped on a pair of heels. This may have been the fastest I have ever gotten ready. When I walked out of our bedroom, Emmett was feeding Molly treats.

"You're going to make her fat is you keep doing that." I said. He gives that dog so many treats that she makes a meal out of them everyday.

"I can't help it. She loves them." He said patting her head. "Alright lets go."

He kissed my forehead and lead me outside.

"Well will take your car, just drop me off at the firehouse, I can get a ride home in the morning." He said as he hopped in the drivers side of my truck. I couldn't help but feel disappointed. I hate driving this thing. As soon as we walked into Mary's Diner and sat in our seats, Jessica was at our table.

"What can I get you Emmett?" She asked him completely ignoring that I was here.

"Oh Jess, you know I want the biscuits and gravy." He said rubbing his stomach. Jessica laughed before she turned to me.

"And how about you?"

"Umm." I said as I raised my left hand to pull back some stray hairs. I loved showing off my wedding ring when Jessica was around. It was a reminder that I won and she didn't. "Two eggs over easy with wheat toast."

"Okay, I assume you both want apple juice." She commented as we both nodded our heads. Emmett and I had made a tradition of going to diner twice a week when he had to work, so it wasn't surprising that she knew our orders.

"Will you stop indulging her?" I said as Jess walked away.

"Do you think she will give me her number?" He asked back wiggling his eyebrows. Emmett has yet to let me forget about what I did our last night in New York. He refers to it as the best night of my life, and now every chance he gets he tries to get a woman's number in front of me, hoping for a repeat performance.

"I hope you know that was a one time thing." I answered leaning towards him. That night I was like a woman possessed, and I wanted to make sure that Emmett knew he was mine.

"We'll see about that." He said leaning back in his chair. "So what are you doing today?"

"Meeting with Alice." I said as Jessica dropped off our food. We ate in silence, and after we had paid, walked out to the car.

"Em, I hate driving this thing." I said getting in on the drivers side.

"Why, this truck is awesome."

"It's too big. I can barely park it." I said driving towards the firehouse.

"It just takes some getting used to."

"I have had it for over a month and I still can't do anything with it. I think I may trade it in."

"Okay well let me know and I will go with you." He said as I pulled up to his job. He unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over the center console.

"I love you." He said before he kissed my lips.

"I love you too." I replied as he pulled back. "Have fun at work."

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he got out of the car and shut the door.

Within minutes I was standing outside of Alice's house knocking on the door. When she answered, she was still in her pajama's with food in her hair.

"You look awful." I said stepping passed her.

"I can't get Amelia to eat." She said running her hands through her hair. She grimaced when she reached the baby food. "It's been a rough morning."

"I can tell." I smiled back at her as I walked into the kitchen. "There you are." I cooed at Amelia who was sitting in her high chair flinging food across the room. She smiled when she saw me and held he messy hands up for me to pick her up.

"You wish." I said to her grabbing a towel and cleaning off her hands. "Has Jasper left already?" I asked Alice as she walked in.

"Yea he has to be at work by 7:45 for his homeroom. He tried to fed her before he left, but no luck." She shrugged.

"So you've been at this for over two hours."

"Yea."

"Maybe she's just not hungry. Just wait till lunch." I said trying to give a spoonful to Amelia, but she wouldn't budge.

"I know, but I don't want a malnourished child." Alice whined.

"Missing one meal does not make her malnourished. But she is bulimic considering she throws up every meal she eats." I joked. Alice didn't laugh.

"I don't have to burp her anymore." She said plainly staring at her daughter.

"Stop worrying. If she was hungry, she would eat. Maybe you feed her to much last night."

"Yea she did eat a lot last night." She smiled.

"Good, you go get dressed and I will clean up." I said before Alice ran to her room. "You better prove me right." I said to Amelia hoping she wasn't sick. If she was, Alice was going to kill me for convincing her otherwise.

After Alice came back down clean and refreshed, we sat on at the kitchen table looking at sketches.

"I think we have enough to make a pitch." I said shuffling through the pages.

"Really? I mean, I could come up with more."

"No I think this is good. Now we just need to figure out our next steps."

"What are our options?"

"We could open our own store in a major city, or pitch the line to department stores and hope they decided to carry it. The later it is the cheapest option." I said.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"I dunno. If we wanted to open a boutique, I'd say it would have to be in NYC, LA, Chicago, or Dallas. We could meet with major department stores in either New York or California so, I say we try to focus on those areas."

"Okay, well I don't think we should put all of our eggs in one basket, so let just try both options. We will schedule meeting and look at real estate."

"I hate to say it, but LA is probably the best option. The news of me opening clothing store will give us more press than we can buy in New York."

"Okay then. Lets go to LA." Alice said.

"I hate LA." I groaned.

* * *

To Alice's joy and my relief, Amelia ate lunch. Alice and I took to entertaining her, until Jasper came home.

"Honey, I'm home." He yelled walking in the front door as Alice giggled.

"That's so embarrassing." I said when he enter the living room where we were currently playing with Amelia. "I'm so glad I was here to see that."

"Whatever, your just jealous because Emmett doesn't do that." He said walking towards us.

"That's because he has dignity." He rolled his eyes and went to kiss his daughter.

"And how was my little peanut today?" He said picking her up.

"As feisty as ever." Alice replied running her hands through her hair obviously stressed out.

"Tough day." He commented. Alice nodded. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I am going to go make dinner." Alice said standing. "Would you like to stay?" She asked me.

"Do you want me to stay?" I retorted.

"I'm only making spaghetti, Rose it's nothing special."

"Okay then I will stay." I said as she left the room. I looked at Jasper as tickled Amelia. "She's been really stressed lately."

"I know. I wish I could help more. But I am glad you guys are doing this clothing line. It gives her a way to occupy her time."

"Jasper when is the last time she actually had fun with adults."

"I dunno. In New York shopping with you."

"Jasper that was weeks ago!" I exclaimed. "When was the last time you had fun with adults?"

"I had lunch with Edward today." He commented.

"You've got to be kidding me. You go out and meet with you buddies everyday, and she is cooped up in this house making clothes and taking care of your daughter. No wonder she's tired. She never gets a break." I didn't meant for it come out as straight foreword as it did, but he needed to know.

"I know, and I fell guilty about it."

"Give her a night free. Watch Amelia. Give her a break."

Jasper stood with Amelia in arms and walked into the kitchen. I followed him thinking I had over stepped my bounds, and offended him.

"Babe I was thinking," He said "You and Rose should go out tonight."

"What!" I yelled not seeing that coming.

"Yea, I will watch Amelia and you two should go out." He said.

"I didn't mean tonight." I shook my head at him.

"Rose, stop it." Alice said as after she poured the water off of the pasta. "I get that you get to go out whenever you want, but I don't. And I am going to use this to my advantage. WE'RE GOING OUT!" She yelled as if it was final.

"Yes ma'am." Was my only reply.

* * *

"I am so excited." Alice clapped as I drove to the local bar.

"Did you really have to change?" I asked. She dress up for the event, wearing a new dress and heels.

"Yes. I'm not going to go out in the same clothes I had been wearing all day." I looked at my black jeans and shirt I changed into this morning to got to breakfast with Emmett. "Not that you look bad." She added trying to make me feel better.

"It's fine Alice. You can be the hottie and I'll be your ugly friend." I said pulling into the bar.

"Oh please." She hopped out of the truck. I followed her and walked up to her as she staring at my truck.

"Rose did even try to get in the lines?" She asked. I turned to see my truck successfully parked in three spots.

"Whatever I am just happy it is in the lot." I shrugged and walked into the bar.

"Well if it isn't Ms. Cullen. I'm sorry Mrs. Whitlock." Joe the bartender yelled.

"Hi Joe." Alice said as we walked up to the bar.

"And if it isn't the woman who defied all odds and stole Emmett McCarty's heart." He said smiling at me.

"Hey Joe." I replied. Throughout my years here in this small town, I had gotten to know every owner of each shop in town. Joe was my favorite, he never failed to make me laugh and give me booze.

"I hope those men of yours are treating you well." He leaned over the bar and whispered. "If not send them here to old Joe and I will let them meet my shot gun." We laughed at his playfulness. "What can I get cha?"

"And Cosmo." Alice said.

"Long island ice tea."

"Whoa Rosie's going for the big guns." He teased as he made out drinks. I reached in my bag and handed him my card.

"Put it on my tab." I said as he took it and nodded.

"Rose you don't have to do that." Alice said as Joe handed us our drinks.

"Consider tonight my treat. You deserve it. Your an excellent mother, and my best friend." I said toasting to her.

"Maybe I shouldn't have drove." I said as I finished my third drink. Alice and I were currently hogging the jukebox playing old Michael Jackson and Journey hits practically putting on a concert for everyone in the bar with our singing and dancing.

"Don't worry I will make Jasper drive us home." Alice slurred and tripped over her feet.

"Ok maybe your done." I said reaching for her drink.

"No!" She yelled pulling the drink back quickly and spilling it on her in the process. "Look what you made me do." She whined walking back to bar. Joe gave her a towel to wipe her dress but it was useless. The dress was ruined.

"Darn it Rose I just made this."

"Darn it?" I asked.

"I am trying to curse less. Amelia going to start speaking soon, and I am going to cry if her first word is fuck."

"You sound like Bella." I commented.

"Do you even plan on having kids, Rose?"

"I dunno." I said uncomfortable with this conversation.

"Have you and Emmett talked about it?"

"Not really since our first date." I said missing Emmett. I had only been away from for 16 hours and I felt like part of me was missing. "But we practice all the time." I joked trying to change the subject.

"Don't rub it in."

"When is the last time you and Jazzy got down and dirty?"

"It's been over a month Rose."

"A month!" I exclaimed.

"I'm just so tried. I don't have the energy." She shrugged.

"Uh I think you better make time to get some. Or just lay there and let him to all the work."

"He likes it when I am on top. Especially in reverse cowgirl."

"So he's lazy." I said tapping the bar for another round. Jasper is definitely going to have to pick us up.

"Oh please what man is isn't" She said looking down at the bar.

"You need to spice up your love life."

"We didn't need to before Amelia. Don't get me wrong she is the love of my life, but we had a sex life before she came and now." She just shrugged.

"So now you just have to work on it. It doesn't come as easily as it did before. It's okay, I am sure thats normal."

"What do you mean your sure that's normal?"

"I'm married to Emmett who wants sex every ten-seconds. Nothing about that is normal." Alice took a deep breath and let it out staring across the room in deep thought.

"I bet you guy have sex more the twice a week." She huffed.

"Alice we have sex every night."

"You're kidding." She turned to me with wide eyes.

"Nope." I shook my head. "Sometime multiple times a night."

"But, you should be out of the honeymoon phase by now."

"Yea we're not."

"Well Emmett hit the jackpot."

"I hope he thinks so." I said.

"So whats his record?" She asked.

"Recored for what?" I said shaking my head.

"Oh come on Rose we never actually had this talk. By the time you two did it you practically moved in his place. What's your record for the number of times in one night?"

"Oh I dunno." I said trying to think back over the past couple of years. "Um 7."

"7!"

"There were naps in between. He has great stamina. And I think we went to bed early and woke up really late. Like noon."

"I thought you would say a normal number like 3 or 4."

"What about you?" I asked.

"Twice." She said looking down.

"Hey, that's okay. I told you Emmett his a freak of nature who can only think with his dick sometimes." I said trying to make her laugh.

"You got that right." She said smiling at me.

"All this talk about sex has me missing Emmett. If I pulled the fire alarm do you think he would show up?"

"How would you explain the lack of fire?" She laughed.

"I dunno. I'm drunk enough to say it's in my pants." I said smiling at her as she laughed harder.

After another round of drinks, Alice called Jasper and asked if he could come get us. With in ten minutes he was front of the bar with Amelia asleep in her car seat to pick us up.

"Thanks." I said as I hopped in the front becuase Alice wanted to be close to her daughter. On the ride back to my house, Alice fell asleep.

"Rose, thanks." Jasper said as he pulled into my drive way.

"For what?"

"For bring back my Alice. I can tell she really needed this."

"That's what I am here for." I said stumbling out of the car. He laughed when I almost fell on my ass.

"That's not funny mister. Now go home and fuck your wife." I said closing the door as Jasper laughed. Walking up to my house, I watched the headlights from his truck move as he pulled out the drive way. Pulling out my keys and opening the screen door, I felt a paper fall at my feet. Once inside, I grabbed the paper from the floor and read it.

_Rosie,_

_ I am sorry I missed you. I hope you had fun out tonight, don't worry we will be together soon._

I thought it was Emmett, but it was typed. And why would he leave a note on the outside of the house. He has a key. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number, knowing it was late and he may not answer.

"Hello." He said groggily.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but did you come home today?" I asked.

"No, why? Is something wrong?" I could hear the rustle of sheets as he tried to get out of the small twin bed in the firehouse.

"No, No. I was just curious." I don't know why I lied. But I knew Emmett would make this a bigger deal than it was. It was probably just a fan trying to get an autograph.

"You sure. I can come home."

"No, No. I just thought you were here at some point today. I guess I drank to much at Joe's."

"You went out."

"Yea Alice needed to."

"Good. I am glad she got a break." He yawned.

"Go back to sleep."

"Okay love you."

"I love you too." I said before I hung up. I changed into one of Emmett's shirts loving to smell his scent when he wasn't home. Climbed into bed and wondered who the note was from.

**I am curious who you think the note is from? I am sorry this is not my best chapter, but I wanted to give you guys something. Let me know what you think, and I will send you a preview of the next chapter! Thanks. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here is the next chapter, and it deals with a heavy topic. I apologize ahead of time if you feel that I have handled it poorly. I am going to try my best to do it justice throughout this story. **

**Disclaimer: I won nothing. The characters belong to SM. No copyright infringement intended. **

(Rpov)

"Rose."

"Baby wake up." I groaned and rolled over further into the bed. My head was pounding and my stomach was queazy. I was definitely hung over.

"Emmett stop yelling." I moaned pulling a pillow over my head. My mouth was dry.

"Babe this is serious wake up." He said grabbing the pillow from my head. I opened my eyes but quickly shut them from the burn from the sunlight.

"Could you close the curtains?" I asked but he never moved. "Emmett please."

"Babe, I get that your hung over, and I will let you go back to sleep as soon as we're done. Get up." Realizing that he was actually serious and not looking for a quick fuck like he normally does, I rolled towards him and opened my eyes.

"What's up?" I asked. My voice was raspy and harsh the obvious sign that I had drank to much.

"Why did you call me last night?" He replied placing one hand on the far side of my body looking into my eyes.

"Huh" I racked my brain trying to figure out what he was referencing.

"Babe you called me last night wondering if I hand come home, why?" He clarified. I took a deep breath and answered knowing I had been caught.

"Um, I had found a note on the door."

"Is this it?" He asked holding up the offending paper, and I nodded my head. "Why didn't you tell me?" He leaned back and ran his hand over his face turning away from me.

"Cause you would do exactly what you're doing now. Freak out." I said throwing my hands in the air.

"Someone leaves you a note saying that we will be together soon, and you expect me to not freak out." Emmett yelled standing causing me to shrink back into the bed.

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal." I replied in a small voice.

"Not a big deal!" He threw his arm in the air as if he had lost all hope and rolled his eyes. "Rose, someone came to our house, left you a note, and it's not a big deal." He yelled. My vision blurred as tears welled in my eyes.

"I just... I thought it was someone trying to get an autograph." I shrugged looking up at him.

"Either way, it is not okay, Rose. What if you were home? What if they wanted more than just your signature?"

"Well when you put it like that."

"You need to think about your safety." He said siting on the bed in front of me pushing the hair out of my face. "I wish you would have asked me to come home?" He added pulling me into his arms.

"Why? They were already gone. That makes no sense."

"Babe what if they came back in last night? What would you have done then?"

"I dunno know, but you shouldn't have to leave work because someone left a note on our door."

"That's not the point. You weren't safe here last night, and your safety is my main priority."

"I was perfectly fine, Molly was here with me." I leaned back pointing to his dog.

"You and I both know that if someone broke in, Molly would hold the flashlight for them."

"True." I said leaning into his embrace. "but she would have alerted me that someone was outside." Emmett shifted around so that we were both laying completely on the bed.

"Just promise me next time you will call." He said as my eyes closed and I wrapped my armed around his waist.

"Mmm Hmm" I moaned as I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" I heard causing me to jolt out of bed. "That's all you can do!" Emmett was definitely pissed. At whom, I had no idea. I hopped out of bed quickly, and grabbed the short silk robe from the floor.

Opening the closed door of our bedroom, I was meet with the eyes of four men. Three were in uniform, and one of them was Edward.

"Emmett. You called the cops!" I yelled wrapping the robe around me tighter realizing I was inadequately dressed for this occasion.

"They should know." He said looking at me, before turning back to Edward. "Please tell me you are lying to me."

"Emmett there's not really much we can do with a note, especially one as ambiguous as this."

"Edward, someone left a fucking note on my god damn house and you are telling me that there is not a damn thing you can do about it. Why the fuck to we have police officers then."

"Emmett." I said trying to stop him, but he didn't hear.

"Whenever someone goes speeding down main street you're on top of that, but when someone fucking trespasses on my property you can't do shit." He continued.

"Do you even have a name Emmett?" Edward asked in a strained voice obviously getting aggravated. Emmett stepped closer to Edward towering over him.

"No but I will give you the name of a great doctor after I break your face." This was going to far, and the other officers where standing back and watching. This was ridiculous. I stepped forward and placed myself between them.

"Guys, relax." I said pushing them apart. "There is no reason to argue."

"Tell that to your husband." Edward said before he turned around. "We'll be in touch." He added before walked out of our house, with his police lackeys following behind.

"Worthless piece of shit." Emmett growled staring at the door.

"Emmett." I said bringing his attention back to me. "What just happened?" He grabbed my hand the was on his chest and brought it up to his lips.

"I called Edward after you had fallen asleep, and asked him to come over. I told him about the note, and he said there is really nothing they could do. He even added that it would be a waste of money to run finger prints. That's when I lost it."

"You didn't have to call them."

"Your right because they are useless."

"Emmett, I don't know what they could do?" I said trying not to pick sides.

"Babe they have nothing to fucking do all day, but hand out speeding tickets and write parking violations. All I was hoping for was a daily drive by of our house, but they couldn't even fit that into their busy schedules." Well he did have a point there.

"Well they are not going to do anything now that you yelled at them."

"Whatever, Rose. I am not going to stand here and do nothing when your safety is in jeopardy."

"I'm fine. I'm right here." I said putting both my hands his cheeks and bringing his lips to mine. "Nothing happened. Everything is okay."

His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me flush against him.

"I know, but I am still allowed to worry." He said looking down at me.

"Well don't worry to much, I don't want you to get premature grey hairs." He laughed as the phone rang. Slipping out of his grip, I grabbed the receiver.

"Hello." I said as Emmett tried to pull at the strings of my robe.

"Rosalie."

"Hi Esme." I replied slapping his hand away.

"How are you dear?"

"I'm okay. How are you?"

"Great. Well I was calling to invite you to dinner tonight, we have an announcement to make."

"You know Emmett can't pass up your food, what time?" I joked. She laughed lightly.

"How about six?"

"Perfect we'll be there."

"Alright see you then."

"Bye." I finished before I put up the phone.

"What was that about Esme's cooking?" Emmett asked leaning back on the kitchen counter.

"We are going to dinner at there house at six."

"Yum." He replied rubbing his flat stomach.

* * *

"If Edward is there, be nice." I said as we drove to the Cullen's. The majority of the afternoon was spent making love and going to get my truck from the bar. Emmet almost doubled over laughing when he saw my parking job, and agreed that maybe I should trade it in. He even added that I would probably be doing everyone a favor.

"As long as he doesn't look at me, we're good." Emmett replied stone faced. He was still pissed and as stubborn as ever.

"Oh that's unrealistic." I rolled my eyes.

"Well then I guess we have a problem."

"Emmett this is about whatever announcement Carlisle and Esme have to make. Don't take their thunder by making it about you and Edward."

"I'll try." He said pulling in the driveway. I saw Edwards volvo in the distance.

"You mean it?" I asked hoping he hadn't seen the truck yet. But as I saw his hand grip the steering wheel, I knew it was in vain.

"I'll try." He said through his teeth. I huffed knowing it was the best I could get at the moment. Emmett made sure to park closely to Edward's Volvo and swing his door open hard, possibly leaving a dent in Edward's door.

"Emmett." I scolded getting out of the Jeep.

"What? It was an accident." He shrugged as we walked towards the house. I rolled my eyes as we entered the kitchen. Esme was pulling out a pot roast, while Carlisle played with both of his granddaughters at the table. Bella was helping Esme cut some vegetables, and Edward was getting out plates to set to table. Emmett groaned when he saw him. Alice and Jasper were no where to be seen, but I knew they were here because their car was also out front.

"Rosalie, Emmett I am so glad you could make it." Esme said walking up to us and kissing each of our cheeks.

"Thanks for inviting us." I replied as Emmett went to sit at the kitchen counter. "Can I help you with anything?"

"No sweetie, you just have a seat. We have everything under control?"

"You don't get it!" We heard Alice's voice coming from the far hall. "I am alone all day every day."

"Let's go outside." Carlisle said quietly grabbing Nessie hand leading her out the backdoor with Amelia in his arms. The kitchen was silent as the argument continued.

"What do you want me to do Alice?" Jasper asked in a stern voice.

"I want you around. I want you to stop planning field trips every weekend, leaving me home to take care of your daughter. I want your help."

"Alice that is my job." I looked around the room to see discomfort written on everyone's face.

"So is this family." Alice replied. I could hear the tears in her voice. They didn't need this to be public knowledge. I heard a door slam, and Jasper walked into the kitchen looking worn out. I walked past him, without giving him a second glance, and went to find Alice.

As I walked past the office, I heard sniffling. Reaching for the door handle and silently rejoicing that is was open, I walked in. Alice stood in the middle of the room facing me with tears streaming down her face. She looked sad and defeated. This was not my best friend.

"I know you heard, and I don't want to talk about." She said in a small voice.

"Okay." I said as I walked up to her, grabbing a tissue off the desk, and wiping her mascara black tears. "Let's clean you up." I continued as I looked through my purse for various makeup products.

"Rose could you just give me a minute. I need time to think before I go out there." Alice said after I had wiped her face and fixed her makeup.

"Alright. Let me know if you need anything." I said walking out the office and back into the kitchen.

"All I am saying Jasper is that that is my sister, and you better be treating her right." Edward said in Jaspers face.

"When have I ever not treated your sister right." Jasper responded. He was already pissed off when he walked in here, and Edward was making it worse.

"Guys, stop." Bella said trying to diffused the situation.

"I dunno but she is obviously upset right now because of you."

"Emmett, do something." Bella said looking to my husband. He looked down at his can of beer and shook his head. I looked out the window to see Esme and Carlisle playing with the children. It was probably a good idea to get them out of here.

"Edward you have no idea what you are talking about." Jasper replied back to him.

"Why don't you enlighten me?"

"Emmett!" Bella yelled again trying to get him to move.

"Edward why don't you keep your nose out of other peoples relationships, you're really good at it." Emmett said trying to appease Bella, but it only made the situation worse.

"Emmett I don't have time for you petty issues." Edward replied not taking his eyes off Jasper.

"You better watch your fucking mouth." Emmett said standing quickly knocking the bar stool over.

"Guys stop!" Bella yelled again realizing this was quickly getting out of hand.

"Hey!" I yelled as loud as I could, causing everyone to look at me. "Could we act like adults? For ten seconds could we act like adults?"

"Oh please Rosalie were the first one to storm out of here." Edward responded as if my name was a curse.

"You better mind our own god damn business, Edward." Emmett stepped up to him as he spoke.

"Because I was going to cheek on your sister. No one else seemed concerned enough to do so." I yelled back at him.

"Don't act like you are the only one who cares Rosalie." Edward yelled as he passed Jasper to walk towards me.

"One more fucking word I swear to God I will break your jaw." Emmett said stepping in front of him.

"Unlike the rest of the world Emmett, I am not afraid of you."

"You should be." Emmett replied in a low voice towering over Edward.

"Enough!" All eyes turned to see Esme stand with her hands on her hips. "This is ridiculous! I just wanted a nice family dinner, and this is what happens. There are children out there. Your children!" She took couple of deep breaths to calm herself. "Dinner starts in ten minutes and I expect us to act like a family when that happens."

Esme stormed out of the room, leaving us all dumbfounded.

"If you will excuse me, I am going to go find my wife." Jasper said walking briskly passed me. Emmett huffed and looked a Bella.

"Why did you marry that garbage?" He said before he walked out to the garage.

"Emmett." I said following him leaving Edward and Bella alone.

"I tried Rose. I really tried." He turned back to face me.

"I know."

"He never fails to piss me off."

"I know." I walked up to him and put my hands on his chest trying onto calm him down.

"I just blew up when he talked to you like that. When he called you petty."

"It's okay. I'm not mad. Although you probably should not have said that to Bella."

"Why not? He is a fucking dick."

"He's your brother-in-law."

"In my eyes we're not related."

"Emmett."

"We share no blood." He said cold heartedly.

"So you and I aren't related either?" I asked trying to make him see the error in his ways.

"No, I signed a contract with you. You are stuck with me forever." He replied smiling down at me. He arms wrapped around my waist pulling me towards him.

"Don't blame Edward for something he can't control." I said into his chest.

"He was insensitive earlier. He can control that."

"True, but don't stoop to his level. Your better than that." I looked up at him as he held on to me.

"Only you think so." He smiled.

"Dinner's ready." Esme called from the kitchen.

"Please be good, this is about whatever announcement they have to make, Alice doesn't want any attention on her." He nodded and pulled me into the house.

Dinner was tense to say the least. Glares were being thrown across the table, and no one had spoken a word since we sat. I am pretty sure that if we all did not respect Carlisle and Esme so much, we all would stormed out by now.

"I am glad you all decided to join us for dinner." Esme said sweetly as if nothing happened as she handed out the last piece of apple pie. "I really means a lot to me."

I looked down at the perfect piece of pie in front of me. Leave it to Esme to make the perfect apple pie.

"As you know, we invited you hear to make an announcement." She took a deep breath before she continued. "Before you guys had left for New York, I began to feel ill. Which is the actual reason why we didn't go with you. Recently the test result have come back, and as it turns out I have Breast Cancer."

A collective gasp was heard around the room. How could this happen? Who would do this? Esme was the sweetest kindest person I had ever met. I felt tears well in my eyes as I looked around the room. It seems I wasn't the only one sharing this train of thought. I looked to my right to see Emmett breathing deeply trying to control his emotions. Esme had always acted like a mother to him after his mother had left. I reached out and took his hand, letting him know I was here for him. I was here with him.

"The good news is that it was caught very early. I am still in stage one. We have already scheduled a surgery to have to tumor removed and I may or may not need radiation therapy." Esme continued. "And I am going to fight this. I will be here for every Christmas and Birthday of all my grandchildren and children." When she was finished, Esme sat down in her seat. I blinked away a few tears as Carlisle leaned over and kisses her cheek. Guilt hung heavily in the air as we all thought about what a circus we had turned this dinner into.

"So if you please eat the pie I slaved over today, it would be greatly appreciated." Esme smiled trying lighten the mood. I looked down at the perfect pie, and couldn't bring myself to mess it up.

"I know you all are worried and scared, but everything is going to be fine, and I would really like it if everything could return to normal." At her urging, I picked up my fork and cut into the pie.

"Esme you have somehow managed to out do yourself again with this pie." I said after I took a bite.

"Thank you dear." She smiled. The rest of the conversation for the night was light. We pretended as everything was ok. As if we weren't pissed at each other. As if we didn't have our own problems. And as if we weren't terrified for Esme.

**Don't hate me. I didn't plan for the Esme thing to happen, but as I wrote it just fell into place. I was verge of tears writing this. But as I am sure you know in real life everything goes wrong at once. It is always one thing after another. As I said I promise to handle this in the best way possible, and not belittle anyone's experiences with it. So let me know what you think, so I know you don't hate me, and I will send you a sneak peak of the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I know you guys were shocked by Esme's announcement, but have faith that everything will work out. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to SM. No copyright infringement intended. **

(Rpov)

I woke up with Emmett's arm around my waist holding me close to him. I took a deep breath, as I ran over the events of yesterday. The whole ride home from the Cullens, I tried to get Emmett to talk to me about how he feels and what he was going through, but he was silent. It was obvious that this was hurting him, and I felt powerless to help. I had learned throughout our years together, if Emmett can't solve the problem, he sweeps it under the rug. He doesn't like feeling useless. He thrives on the fact that everyone can count on him.

Moving his arm from around my waist, I sat up and ran my hand through my knotted hair. For the first time in months, I didn't wake up naked in bed with Emmett. It just didn't feel right last night. I looked down at his hulking form, even in his sleep he looked worried. Stepping quietly out of bed, I went to shower. As the hot water cascaded over my body, I felt two arms wrap around me.

"I love you." Emmett said into my ear.

"I love you too." I replied. The last twenty-four hours had reminded us how precious life could be. As I turned to face him, his lips met mine, and not in a sexual way. This kiss was loving, and sweet. It carried all of our feelings in one touch. The rest of the shower followed along those same line. We took turns washing each other, whispering words of our affection.

Once we were clean, Emmett stepped out, wrapped a towel around his waist, and wrapped me in another. He made sure I was completely dry before he started to dry himself. Grabbing his face, I lightly kissed his mouth, before I turned to go get dressed. Words didn't need to be expressed to know what each of us were feeling in that moment. I knew he was hurting. I knew he felt vulnerable. And I knew he felt guilt.

I dress quickly. I didn't feel the need nor the want to try to be cute. It just seemed stupid. I walked into our kitchen and put on some coffee. We were both going to need it. As I pulled out mugs the house phone rang. Taking a deep breath, I reached for the receiver.

"Hello." I said hesitantly not know what to expect.

"Rose."

"Hey, Alice. How are you holding up?" I asked. She kinda shut down yesterday not saying a word since her public fight with Jasper.

"As to be expected." She sighed. "Listen I was going to go to my parents house today. I need more answers. I need to know what going on, and I was wondering if you wanted to go?" She wasn't questioning if I wanted to join her. I knew her well enough to know that she needed support, and I guess Jasper was still in the dog house.

"Of course. I will go with you." I replied as I poured my coffee in a mug. I heard footsteps coming up behind me, and turned to see Emmett pulling a shirt over his head.

"Thanks, Rose. It really means a lot me."

"You don't have to thank me Alice." I said handing Emmett a mug with coffee. "I will be at your house to pick you up in an hour. Is that enough time?"

"Yea, that's perfect. I will see you then." She said before she hung up. I took a big gulp of the burning liquid before I looked up at Emmett.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Alice. She wants to go talk to her parents." I looked at his face to gage his reaction. It was blank.

"You going with her?" I nodded my head, and stepped up close to him. Looking into his eyes I place my hand on jaw and ran my thumb over his cheek.

"You know you can talk to me right? You can talk to me about anything. Please don't shut me out." I said as I watched his eyes close, and he leaned into my touch. He opened them quickly and looked down at me.

"I'm going to go to the gym." Emmett walked passed me and into our bedroom. I told myself not to take it personally. I told myself he was hurting. But it didn't stop the rejection from seeping in.

* * *

"Ahh. Mrs. McCarty, to what do we owe this surprise?" Aro asked as I stepped out of my car. I decided to stop by the construction site to talk to Aro about security. I know it was something that was bothering Emmett, and I was going to try to do my part to take that burden off of him.

"Can I have a quick word with you?" I asked. The house was coming along quickly. The exterior was completely finished, and now the interior was being fine tuned.

"Of course. What can I help you with?" He walked over, giving me a once over. Maybe shorts where a bad idea.

"I wanted to talk to you about security. I know that the entrance is going to be gated, and I think it is a waste of money to have it manned, but I want the security system in the house to be the best. What do you recommend?"

"I don't know Mrs. McCarty. You live in the middle of no where in a small town, how much crime is there?" He said looking into my eyes and shrugging.

"I don't disagree with you, but for my sanity, I need you to do this."

"Alright, I think it is a waste of money."

"I am not paying you to give me your opinion, I am paying you to do what I ask." I interrupted. I was running on a short fuse today. After Emmett left to go to the gym without even saying bye to me this morning, I had no patience.

"Your right Mrs. McCarty. I'm sorry. Do you want surveillance cameras?" I didn't know the answer this. This is normally what Emmett does. I'm just there to make sure it looks pretty. But I wanted to do this for him. He was already to stressed out, and I wasn't going to add to that.

"How about you do some research and come back to me with a list of options?" I answered.

"We can do that." He said smiling at me. I tried to hide the grimace that was threatening to come across my face.

"Alright well I have to get going, give me a call when you have that information." I said walking back to my car. I didn't even wait for him to say goodbye, I was fed up.

* * *

When I pulled up the Alice's house, she was out the door and running to my car with Amelia and a car seat in hand. As I helped her fasten the car seat in the back, I took a good look at her. She looked tried and worn out as if she didn't sleep a wink. She probably didn't.

"You ready?" I said as we got in the car and Amelia cooed in the back.

"Yea." She breathed as I drove towards her old house.

"Alice," I said after a few minutes. "everything is going to be okay."

"I'm glad you think so." She responded looking out the window. My shoulders slumped as I realized that would be the end of that conversation.

"We'll if it isn't by beautiful daughter, daughter-in-law, and my littlest grandchild. Come here baby." Esme said reaching out for Amelia. Alice gladly handed her over to her mother, and stepped inside. We followed her into the living room as she sat on the couch.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." She said to Alice. "Even as a child, you wanted to know everything, and I am not surprised that you brought your partner in crime. I'm glad you two have each." She added motion to me. "So what do you want to know?"

We sat down on the couches across from her, allowing ourselves to get comfortable. This wasn't going to be a short conversation.

"When did you find out?" Alice asked placing her hands in her lap.

"A week ago." Alice opened her mouth to continue but Esme cut her off. "I know you are going to ask why didn't I tell you sooner." She said shifting Amelia in her lap. "I had to come to terms with my own diagnosis before I could share it with you. And I didn't tell you that we were running tests because I didn't want you to worry if it came out negative." Alice nodded knowing that she would have to accept the answer.

"So your in stage I?" Esme nodded.

"It's is a good thing that they caught it this soon. The tumor is small. There is a good chance that I may not even need chemotherapy."

I saw Alice eyes begin to tear. She was losing it. The reality of the situation was hitting home. It was obvious to any outsider that she was stressed. Between Jasper and this, she was hanging on the end of her rope. But she needed these answers. She opened her mouth to try and form words but nothing came out. Her emotions were getting the best of her.

"So what treatment are you going to get?" I asked stepping in. Alice looked over and gave me a small smile of thanks. I knew she was struggling.

"Well as I said yesterday, I am going to have surgery. It is called a lumpectomy." Before I even had the chance to ask what it was, Esme went on the explain. "They are going to remove the tumor from my breast. This is one of the reason we are lucky it is small. They can remove immediately. I don't even have to undergo a mastectomy where they have to remove the entire breast, and the procedure is relatively small. I will be recovered in no time."

"So they are just going to take the tumor out?" I asked trying to clarify. She nodded her head.

"Yep, the tumor and some of it's surrounding cells just in case."

"What next?" Alice asked finding her voice. "What happens after the surgery?"

"Well after talking with your father last night, I have decided to undergo radiation therapy. It is not necessary for someone who is in stage one like me, but we want take every precaution to make sure it doesn't come back."

"So what does that entail?"

"They will use a beam of radiation to kill cancer cells." I nodded my head in understanding.

"But I thought the cells would already be gone because of the surgery?" Alice pressed on.

"They will. This is just to prevent it from happening again."

"Is it safe?" I asked. I know it was a dumb question, but I had to know was the radiation safe.

"We have on of the best radiation oncologist in that state working with me. Carlisle wouldn't have it any other way." That wasn't a yes or a no, but I knew I had to accept it. If it was going to make Esme better, I would take it.

"How long will you have the therapy?" Alice continued.

"Daily for a couple of weeks. The doctor will monitor the cells daily as well."

"When does it start?"

"The day of the surgery. The doctor will start it in surgery."

"When is the surgery?" I asked knowing that was probably already scheduled.

"Next Wednesday." Less than a week.

"Do you mind if we are there?" I asked.

"I'd love for you to be there, Rose." Esme said smiling. "Now, my granddaughter here seems to hungry, and I have to start dinner. Would you like to join me?"

Alice and I both nodded and followed Esme into the kitchen. The rest of the afternoon, was spent laughing and playing with Amelia as we made chocolate chip cookies. Not exactly dinner, but it was exactly what the doctor ordered. Once the cookies were cool, Esme sent us on our way with goodie bags for our husbands.

"Do you want to postpone LA?" I asked Alice as we drove down the long driveway back to her house.

"No. Mom would be pissed if she found out we changed our plans for her, but I do want to be here for the surgery and the treatment though."

"Alright, so we are going to LA this week." I said. "I will call Kate and have her set everything up. I will make sure this trip is short." We drove in silence for a couple of miles, before it got to me. This wasn't my best friend. She would normally be talking my ear off this entire ride.

"So are you going to talk to me?" I asked killing the quiet.

"What is there to talk about Rose? Jasper and I are having our biggest fight ever and my mom just got diagnosed with breast cancer." Alice replied sarcastically. Knowing there was nothing we could do about Esme, I focused on her marriage.

"What's gong on with Jasper?" She huffed before she answered.

"He doesn't get it. He thinks he can just do whatever he wants and I will be here to take care of Amelia. He planned another weekend field trip without talking to me about it. And he uses the school board as an excuse, but that only last for so long." I nodded my head listening. She needed to get this off of her chest.

"He just doesn't understand how much work I do everyday taking care of Amelia, while he has beers with his boys. No offense to Emmett." She added for my benefit.

"Don't worry about it." I said trying to urge her to continue.

"But we have a child now. And I let it slide in the beginning because I didn't want him to think I am trying to ruin his fun. But when do I get to have fun. The one time he watched Amelia alone was when we where in New York. And I didn't tell you this, but the whole time we were shopping he was texting me asking when we would be back and saying that Amelia misses me. And I didn't really notice how much this was pissing me off until we went out a couple of nights ago, and I realized he has been doing this for months, while I am at home.

"I think he thinks that I am just living the life waking up when I want. Doing what I want. But it's not like that at all. I know he loves me and I know he loves Amelia, but he just doesn't get it." She finished as we pulled up to her house.

"So make him." I said parking the car and turning towards her.

"What?"

"Make him get. Make him do your job. When we go to LA, make him watch Amelia. Give him a dose of what you go through everyday."

"I don't think I can leave her."

"What other solution is there? Sometime people need tough love, and it will only be for a two days at the most. This is going to be a fast trip."

"What do I say?"

"Tell him we are going to be busy. Tell him anything. Make him do this. He needs to understand. To be honest, I don't think you are asking for much. Just for him to watch his daughter for two days."

"You know what your right." She said getting determination in her eye. "He can watch her for two days, and we are going to be busy." I nodded my head agreeing with her. Before I had a chance to notice, she leaned over and embraced me in a hug.

"Thanks Rose."

"What are friends for." I said before she got out the car, and grabbed Amelia and her car seat.

"I will call you with the details." I yelled as she walked towards her house before pulling out the driveway. When I got home, Emmett's Jeep was gone. I guess he is still at the gym, I thought. Walking in, I was met by Molly. After I had walked her, I place Esme's cookies on the kitchen counter and went to making dinner. As I was pulling the chicken breast out of the oven, Emmett walked in.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hey."

"How was the gym?" I asked.

"Fine." His response was short and he barely looked at me.

"Esme made you cookies." I said pointing to the bag on the counter. He looked down at the bag, and shook his head.

"Well dinner will be ready in five minutes. I made chicken." I said trying to get him to say more than one word to me.

"I'm not hungry." I got more than one word, but it wasn't what I wanted. He left the kitchen and turning on the shower. I blinked several times trying to figure out what exactly just happened.

"Well it's in the kitchen if want some." I yelled as I heard the curtain pull on shower rod. He wasn't even pretending to listen. That night I ate alone at our kitchen table with Molly at my feet. I tried to tell myself he was hurting. I tried to tell myself he didn't mean it. I tried to tell myself he needed time. I really tried.

**So to be honest this is one of my favorite chapters. As I said before, I didn't plan on Esme getting cancer so I had to decide how to fit it in, and how to handle it. I came to the decision to show you less of Esme's treatment, and more of how it effects the family. This is a Em/Rose story after all. I did a lot of research recently about different treatments for breast cancer, and the one Esme described seemed to be the most logical, but I don't have a doctorate, so I apologize if it is inaccurate. **** Let me know what you think, and I will give you a sneak peak of the next chapter which is LA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so happy to hear that you all loved the last chapter. As I said before, it is my favorite so far. So here it is LA. (You really might hate me at the end of this one!) I was listening to Impossible by Christina Aguilera while I wrote this. It fits the chapter so well! Also I will apologize ahead of time. This is not my best work. Also come join me on twitter (ZoeRoeFF)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to SM. No copyright infringement intended. **

(Rpov)

"Ok well I am going to go." I said to Emmett standing at our front door holding my bags. Today Alice and I were leaving for LA. Katie being to saint she was had managed for us to leave late tonight, have meetings all day tomorrow, and be back in Tennessee mid day the next day. It was a tight schedule, but it allowed us to be back one day before Esme's surgery.

"Emmett I'm leaving." I said again trying to pull his attention from _Sportscenter. _The rest of the week had been pretty rough. Emmett was aloof to say the least. I feel like he has done everything he could to not be home. He even took an extra 24-hour shift at work, which he has never done since we have been together. And when he is home, he barely talks to me. Hell, he had barely even touched me all week, and that's a new record for us. Normally Emmett can't keep his hands off of me.

"Bye, babe." He said plainly taking his eyes off the television for a second. Well at least I got a term of endearment, although it seemed half assed. Everything he did this week seemed half assed. His kisses goodbye when he left for work. Our shallow conversations at dinner, but I guess I should be happy we were talking at all.

Pulling my bag behind me, I walked out of the house slamming the front door. I was fed up with him treating me like this. I could handle it if I knew I had done something wrong, or even if we had had a fight. But what we were going through now was impossible. It is impossible to work with someone who won't cooperate. Throwing my bag in truck, I drove off to pick up Alice.

"I'm actually really excited about this." Alice said as I drove to the air field.

"That makes one of us." I commented but Alice continued as if she didn't hear me.

"Jasper has to watch Amelia all weekend without any help."

"Unless he goes to your mother." She heard that.

"He better not! I don't go running to her." She defended. "This is for him to understand what my life is like, not for him to have my mother solve all his problems."

"All I am saying is that it could happen." I said plainly.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." I said shaking my head and putting a smile on my face. I hadn't told Alice about how Emmett had been acting. She had enough to deal with with her own marriage. She didn't have to worry about mine.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I replied plastering on the biggest fake smile I could. She would believe it. I had years to perfect it.

We arrived at the airfield, and in were in the air in no time. One of the many benefits of a private plane. And before the wheels left the ground, I was taking advantage of the open bar.

"Whoa Rose. Slow down." Alice said as I finished my second Gin and tonic.

"What?" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Your drinking like a fish. Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Yea I am just excited." I lied.

"When are you ever excited about LA?" She asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"Not about LA. This is our first step to owning our own line." Honestly I was happy about that, but the my personal life was shadowing it.

"Well in that case, I think a toast is in order." She said holding up her champagne. Grabbing the new glass that the fight attendant had placed in front of me, I raised it up to hers.

"To our new line." She said as we clinked our glasses.

"To our new line." I repeated before taking a big gulp of alcohol. Something told me I was going to need it.

* * *

"All right ladies you have a full day tomorrow." Kate said as we drove in the car towards my house. She had picked us up at the airport, and somehow managed to have us evade the paparazzi. "All morning you have meetings with Neiman Marcus, Nordstroms, Bloomingdales, and Macy's. The in the afternoon, I had set you up with a commercial realtor who is going to show you some spaces that I have already seen and gotten the price for." That was a good thing. I had learned early on when it come to real estate there was the listed price and the Rosalie Hale price. The later always seemed to be over 100 grand more.

"What time is the first meeting?" I asked yawning as I looked at Alice's sleep form. It was past 3 in the morning Tennessee time, We were exhausted.

"Eight. Sorry it was the best I could do to fit everything in." Kate answered.

"It's fine." I responded. "How's Garrett?"

"He is the same as always just a little happier because it is football season."

"Tell me about. Emmett was watching SportCenter when I left." I said as we pulled up to my house.

"Alright I will be here at 7 tomorrow."

"Seven!" I yelled waking Alice up.

"You've been out of LA to long." Kate said. "Traffic will at an extra 30 minutes."

"I hate LA." I said getting out of the car. Alice and I walked into my old house, and put our luggage into out respective rooms. Alice had stayed here many times, she basically had her own room. After I had gotten myself situated, I walked down the hall into Alice's room.

"Yea we made it." Alice said as I knocked and opened the door. "Alright, love you too. Bye." She hung up he phone and sat on the bed.

"Jasper?" I asked.

"Yea."

"You two seem to be doing better."

"We're trying." She shrugged. "He seems to be handling Amelia well."

"That's good. I just came to make sure you have everything you need."

"You don't have to play hostess Rose. I have been here before."

"I know." I smiled.

"Now go call your husband. You know how he gets when you don't tell him you made it safely." I laughed and walked out the room wondering if I should call him. Would he even care that I made it. But then I remember the one time I forgot to call him when I had arrived in Cleveland for a show. He had done everything short of calling the cops. Picking up my phone, I dialed his cell. He pick up after the forth ring.

"Hello." He said groggily.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I made it." I said smiling.

"Okay." His response was short, and so was the tone of his voice.

"Well I guess I will let you go back to sleep." I replied quietly not wanting him to hear the disappointment in my voice. After a week of rejection it was getting to me. In the past, he would stay up and talk to me until I became tired wether I woke him up or not.

"I love you." I added hoping I could just get him to say the words I hadn't heard for four days. If he just told me that, I could make it through.

"Okay, goodnight." He said before hanging up. Tears stung my eyes as I put my phone down. He has never not told me he loved me in return. What the hell is happening to my marriage?

* * *

"So how did it go?" Kate asked as we left our last meeting with the department stores.

"They liked our samples and sketches, so I think it went well" Alice replied as I waddled down the hallway. I had made a point to dress professional this morning. What I didn't know was that the pencil skirt I as wearing would press my knee together making it almost impossible to walk in. But I looked great.

"That's good. We have time for a short lunch, before we meet with the realtor." Kate said as we got in the car. "Where would you like to go?"

"I don't know. Anywhere" I shrugged as Alice huffed loudly. "Or wherever Alice wants to go." I corrected.

"No, no, no. It's not that." Alice said. "Jasper has texted me for the 30th time today."

"About what?" Kate said.

"Don't ask." I commented even though Alice ignored me.

"He is watching our daughter and failing. This last one was about why she won't eat carrots. That's probably because she doesn't like them!" Alice finished yelling at her phone as if Jasper could hear.

"I told you not to ask." I said to Kate as we pulled up to a restaurant.

After we had ordered our food, Kate and I talked as Alice texted Jasper back and forth.

"You know Garrett won't stop talking about how awesome Emmett is after they hung out in New York." Kate said.

"Really?" I said smiling.

"Oh please. He cannot wait until you have to come here more often so that Emmett has to. When I told him he wasn't coming on this trip, I think he thought about crying" I laughed at her description. The visual of seeing Garrett, who is almost the size of Emmett, cry is funny. I haven't even seen Emmett cry. Sure I have seen him tear up, but never cry.

"I am sure Garrett is the only thing Emmett looks forward to about LA." I said as Alice groaned at her phone.

"You know. You are kind of defeating the purpose of making Jasper do this on his own, if you are going to help him every step of the way." I said snatching the phone out of her hand.

"Yea but Amelia should not have to deal with his incompetence." She countered.

"Make him suffer, or he will never learn his lesson." I said slowly.

"Now that sounds like the Rosalie Hale I know." We all turned to see who had eavesdropped on our conversation. What I didn't expect to see was Tanya and Heidi. Together.

"Well it looks I've been replaced." Tanya said starring at Kate.

"Tanya, this is my assistant Kate." I said plainly pointing to her. "Kate this my old assistant Tanya."

"Don't I get an introduction?" Heidi asked sweetly.

"Nope." I said turning back towards my table. I still don't forgive her for blatantly flirting with my husband.

"Since Rosalie is so rude." She said loudly before turning to Alice. "I'm Heidi."

"I've heard." She said smiling back at her. I didn't give Alice the who story, but I pretty much told her that she was a bitch who tried to steal my husband.

"Oh you're a fan."

"No." Alice said shaking her head. "I just heard you like married men."

Heidi's eyes bugged out as she realized what Alice had said. Serves her right.

"Are you talking about Emmett?" She said quickly recovering.

"Oh look she remembers his name." I said to Alice.

"Honey he was asking for it." She said to me.

"Well considering you were dressed like a second rate prostitute, I think you where asking for it. From everyone in the room."

"Well at least I wasn't dressed in clothes my grandmother would wear."

"There was nothing matronly about that dress."

"It just looked like you were trying to hide some extra weight." She said before leaning down. "Don't worry everyone let's themselves go after they get married." My eyes widened as I realized she was calling me fat.

"Well at least I can keep a man." I retorted.

"For now." I stood up about to get in her face after that comment but Kate stopped me.

"We hope you ladies enjoy your lunch." Kate said trying to move them along.

"Yea we are here to iron out the details of my contract. I am going to be representing Heidi now."

"Good you two deserve each other." I commented sitting back down.

"Good luck with this one." Tanya said to Kate pointing towards me before walking away.

"Well that was interesting." Kate said as our food was set before us.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was filled seeing different retail property, and the paparazzi. I knew they would come out at one point or another, so I just threw on my sunglasses and put on my best fuck you face. But word spread that I was in town, and by the end of the day we were being followed by over 60 people.

"Maybe I should have got security for today." Kate said as we rode in the car back to my house. Alice was once again attached to her phone talking to Jasper. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I am just happy to get this skirt off." I replied fiddling with it. Kate laughed.

"You've been struggling with that thing all day."

"I wanted to look professional."

"Oh trust me you were every guys librarian wet dream today."

"Good maybe that will make them give us a shot." I said as we pulled up to my house.

"Alright. Your plane leaves tomorrow at 10. A car will be here at nine to get you." Kate said as we exited to car.

"Thanks Kate." I said waving to her as she pulled off. I put my arm round Alice shoulder as we walked into the house. "How about a girls night? We can order gross take out and watch romance movies."

"I think that is just what he doctor ordered." Alice said as we walking to the house. We ordered Chinese food, before we each went upstairs to shower and change. Once I was in a comfortable pair of sweats, I went to find Alice. When I made it to the bottom of the stairs, the door bell rang. Chinese was here.

"Alice." I yelled after I had paid the delivery guy. "Alice where are you?" I walked into the kitchen to find Alice on her phone, again. When she saw me she up a finger to tell me one more second, I huffed to show my annoyance. Once she hung up we sat on the floor of my living room eating greasy Chinese watching _How to lose a guy in 10 Days. _

Every once and awhile Alice's phone would go off telling her she had a text which she would promptly answer. Couldn't Jasper do anything by himself? He was ruining our girls night, but I kept quiet. They were having problems.

I lost my patience when Alice actually picked up the phone and talked to Jasper in the middle of the movie. She didn't even bother to leave the room.

"Sorry about that." She said. "Jasper wanted to know what to sing her to sleep."

"That's great." I said unable to hide my anger.

"Is something wrong, Rose?" Alice asked.

"You've just really attached to your phone all weekend."

"Jasper needs my help." She defended.

"Yea so much for trying to teach him a lesson!" I yelled standing, grabbing the trash and going into the kitchen.

"I am not just going to let him suffer. I just wanted him to understand how much work I do." She said following me. I threw the trash away and turned back to face her.

"And I am sure he learned his lesson." I said full of sarcasm.

"Rose what is this really about?" She asked. "You never get mad over stuff like this."

"You really want to know what this is about?" I yelled feeling the tears come to my eyes. "This is about the fact that you should be happy your husband is calling you at all. You should be happy, that he even wants to talk to you, or that he tells you he loves you. Or hell that he is even trying." The damn broke as I thought about what I just said. Emmett wasn't even trying. "You don't even see how good you have it sometimes. Although Jasper has been a shitty husband recently, he never stopped trying. He didn't stop telling you he loved you. And never ignored you, and did everything he could to avoid you." I finished wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Oh honey," She said pulling me into an embrace. "What are you not telling me?"

"That my life has sucked the last four days." I said into her shoulder. She pulled away from me, grabbed my hand, and lead me back into the living room. Once we were both seat onto the couch, she turned to face me.

"What's going on?" Alice asked quietly.

"Ever since that damn dinner earlier this week, Emmett has just shut down. He doesn't really talk. He doesn't even like to be home. He pretty much goes to work, to the gym, and watches ESPN. That's it." I shrugeed as more tears came down.

"So he didn't take the news well?" Alice asked. I shook my head.

"No one did. I know he is hurting, but he's not the only one. And I am strong enough to carry this relationship for awhile, but I can only take so much rejection. I don't see an end to it if he doesn't open up to me, you know?" I said sniffing.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You had your own problems. Everyone did. I just kind of hoped it would pass, but we have never really fought for this long. He doesn't even want to have sex, Alice. Emmett doesn't want to have sex. That has never happened since I have known him."

"If Esme knew he was doing this, she would kill him." Alice commented.

"This isn't about the sex Alice." I said.

"I know, but he is treating you like shit for no reason, when you are the only that is trying to hold this entire family together. All of us have been so focused on our own problems, and you've been the only one to set aside your own to help us with ours."

"You would have done the same thing."

"But I didn't. And because of that I dropped the ball as you friend."

"Alice." I protected.

"No I did. But believe me Emmett is going to be right smack in the middle Hurricane Alice when we get home. I am not going to let him treat you this way."

"Alice you don't have to do that."

"But I am, like you told me. Some people need tough love, and Emmett is about to get a big dose." She hugged me as I looked over at the clock.

"Damn it's late. A car is going to be here soon." I said wiping my face.

"Come on let's go to bed." She said leading me up the stairs.

For the first time in years, I went to bed without talking to Emmett.

* * *

"Do you have everything?" I yelled up the stairs as I put my luggage by the front door.

"Yea." She said coming out to the upper landing looking over the front entry where I was standing. "Why are you done so early?"

"I'm going to run to this cosmetic store that has the shaving cream Emmett likes."

"Do you really think her deserves that?" She asked putting her hand on her hip.

"It will keep me from paying shipping when I order it online."

"Tough love." She said in a sing-songy voice.

"I am still going." I replied.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No it is like five minutes away." I said grabbing my keys and purse.

"Alright I will see you when you get back." She said as I walked into the garage and got in my two seater BMW. God, I love this car.

It seems that news spread faster than I thought that I was in town. As soon as I passed the gate for my community, I had at least ten cars on my tail. They were running red lights, stop signs, anything they could to make sure that they got the best picture. When I pulled into the parking spot infront of the store, I turned my car off and sprinted inside not giving them a chance to surround me. As I browsed for the product Emmett liked, I could see a crowd forming outside.

"There's a lot of them." The cashier said as he rung up the cream.

"Yea this is why I hate LA." I said before thanking him as he handed my the product.

When I walked outside, I wished I had thought to grab sunglasses. Using my hair as a shield, I looked down at my feet and walked in the direction I knew my car was. I couldn't hear anything, but the yelling from the photographers asking me to look up, or to the right. As I blindly reached my car, I jumped in, and threw it in reverse. I barely made it a block before I felt like I was in the middle of a high speed chase.

I saw the light in front of me turn yellow, and I pushed the accelerator trying to make the light, hoping that the red light would catch everyone else. I made the light, but I forgot how determined they where. I forgot that they worked in teams. The last thing I remember was a car coming straight at me from the passengers side.

**So um cliff hanger? As I said before, you may hate me now. I also brought back Tanya and Heidi at your request just for some added entertainment. Also check out Rose's outfits on my profile. I absolutely love the one she wears for this chapter. So if you review, I will send you a preview. Please. Please. Please. (I am not above begging!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry for the wait, but lately writing has been a struggle for me. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to SM. No copyright infringement intended.**

(Rpov)

"What do we have?"

"25 year old female in a T-bone car accident. Lost consciousness at the scene, possible severe concussion, and multiple bone fractures and lacerations. "

"How long has she been out?"

"Apparently at impact."

"Is that Rosalie Hale?"

"Yep, a pap hit her car. Hard."

"Geez. Move her to the Trauma Wing Level I in a private room." I heard as I wind rushed over my face. I could feel the warm sun on my skin for a brief second before the blast of central air hit me. Where the hell am I?

"On three. One. Two. Three." Instantly I felt weightless. A groan left my mouth, as my sore body made contact with a soft surface.

"Mrs. Hale. Are you awake?" I tried to open my eyes, but it was as if they were sewn shut. My body was unresponsive as my brain sent signals to my limbs. I could hear several voices in the room talking about my blood work, MRIs, CT scans, and X-rays. It must be bad.

"My name is Dr. Keefer, we are going to do everything we can to get you better." His volume decreased as he spoke, but I could feel his warm breath by my ear. Am I going deaf, was the last thing I thought before darkness consumed me.

* * *

"Rose, Rose." I heard Alice's high pitched voice call. "God I knew you shouldn't have gone by yourself."

"You have no idea how terrified I was when I got the phone call from the ER." I could hear her voice break as she spoke. After the week she had had, the last thing she needed was to be sitting here in the emergency room with me.

"Don't worry I just called Emmett, and he is on his way. I think he is prepared raise hell when he gets here." She said laughed to herself. "His voice got that deep I'm pissed tone by the time the call ended. Kate gave him a plane with Wifi, and he has been e-mailing me every ten seconds asking how you where doing. And you thought my husband was bad this week."

"Can you believe that my mom is trying to move her surgery to come see you?" WHAT? No, No, No. She needs that surgery. But I am not surprised as is attempting to. Esme is the caregiver and matriarch of this family. She will always put everyone else above her own health.

"Don't worry though, I told her you would flip a shit when you wake up if you heard she did that. I didn't use those exact words, but she got the point. And after dad told her he wasn't moving it considering your stable, she was left with no choice." I heard her take a deep breath and let it out harshly then laugh to herself.

"Leave it to you to find a way to make Jasper watch Amelia for another day. You wanted him to learn his lesson. Well he is definitely learning it now, because I am to busy answering your husband to answer mine." A loud beeping noise interrupted her.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear. He wants to know what's going on and if anything has changed. I am tempted to say not in the last two minutes, which I know you would get a kick out of, but he's really freaking out Rose. He needs you. I need you." He voice cracked and her breathing became ragged.

"I can't do this without you. I know it is selfish of me, but I need you to get through these next few weeks. I need my best friend." My heart hurt as I heard the pain in her voice. I wanted to tell her everything was going to be okay. I wanted to hold her as the tears she was probably crying fell. But I couldn't do any of that. All I could do was lay here, and listen. She didn't even know I could hear her.

"Miss." I hear a kind voice say from the opposite side of the room. "Visiting hours are over." I tried to open my mouth to beg the lady to let her stay, but it was futile.

"Okay." Alice said as I heard a chair scrap against the surface. I felt her hand grab mine. "Bye Rose." She added as she squeezed my sore fingers. I heard her heels click as she left the room, and soon as was left alone with the sound of the beep from my heartbeat. I laid there for a little while, before I fell unconscious for the third time that day.

* * *

"Can I just see my wife please?" I heard Emmett's gruff voice in the distance. He sounded worn and tried.

"Of course sir." A familiar female voice said that I had come to call nurse one. She had talked to me several time throughout the night telling me about the numerous reporters that were outside, that my record label set an armed guard at my door, and that she e had to sign a non disclosure form just to be assigned as my nurse.

I heard the chair scrap across the floor beside me before I felt him lightly touch my hand. As I sat here broken in a hospital bed, his touch still set me ablaze.

"Can she her me?" He asked.

"We like to think they can." Nurse one replied.

"Hey, babe." Emmett said I felt his warm breath ghost across my face. "Please wake up, baby. I will do anything you want, if you just wake up. I know I have been horrible the last week, but you can't leave me here." I had never in my life heard Emmett beg for anything outside of the bedroom, and it broke my heart. He was always this happy go lucky guy.

"God, Rose. I love you so much. You mean everything to me, baby. You're the reason I'm here. I know I was put here to make you happy, and I have failed at the recently. But if you wake up babe. I promise. I promise you that I will never hurt you again babe. Please just come back to me. I need you baby." I felt his hand skim across my cheek. A sharp pain hit my cheek as his hand ran down to my jaw causing me to gasp and holy shit did it hurt. The air burned my lungs as a the pain migrated down to my side.

"Rose, baby." Emmett said more alert. But I couldn't answer, my eyes peeled open as my vision blurred. I felt as if someone was sitting my chest. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get air.

"Rose! Rose!" Emmett yelled. I wanted to calm him. I wanted him to know I forgive him, but I couldn't even get the air to talk. I was gasping as my hands reached for the railing on the side of the bed. The beeping on the heart monitor was going crazy.

"Can someone get the fuck in here?" Emmett yelled as I blinked continuously trying to clear my vision. I heard here quick footsteps coming into the room and a man in blue scrubs appeared before me.

"Rosalie, I need you to calm down." He said looking straight at me in a low voice. "Focus in your breathing." Focus on my breathing! It fucking hurts to breath jackass!

"Just relax." He added as the heart monitor began to beep uncontrollable.

"Her blood pressure is increasing." A nurse said forcing the doctor to look at her.

"Can you fucking give her something? Don't just sit on your ass!" Emmett yelled before he turned to face me. "It's okay baby." He said calmly looking at me. Tears streamed down my face as I looked at my husband trying not to suffocate.

"Increase her morphine. Knock her out." The doctor said.

"Knock her out is not a fucking solution!" Emmett was pissed and there was nothing I could do about it. Not that I don't agree with him.

"Sir she is in too much pain to handle being conscious right now. We have been keeping her under by morphine since she got here to allow her body to heal on it's own. We lessened the dose two hours ago hoping she would wake up, but obviously it was too soon." My breathing began to slow as I listened. My eyes lids felt weighed down and my head fell back onto the pillow. Within seconds I was out.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes only to shut them quickly due to the blinding white light. I went to raise my left arm to try and shield my eyes, but I couldn't.

"Don't." I heard Emmett's voice say as he placed his hand on my arm keeping me from trying to lift it. Opening my eyes for a second time, I blinked repeatedly trying to get use to the light.

"Hi." I said looking at Emmett. A smile spread across his face, and he raised his hand from my arm to my cheek.

"Hey, baby." He whispered. He looked tired. I have no idea how long I was out, but Emmett already had a five o'clock shadow. Looking down at my broken body, I was a mess. My left arm was in a sling attached to my body. My head was killing me. My knees were throbbing, and it hurt to breathe.

"Great, your awake." A man said walking into the room in blue scrubs. "I'm Doctor Keefer, Mrs. McCarty, I have been in charge of your recovery since you arrived here. I have some questions to ask you. Is that alright?" I looked at Emmett and back to the doctor.

"Okay."

"What's you name?"

"Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarty."

"Can you tell me your birth date?"

"April, 7."

"Do you know who he is?" He asked pointing towards Emmett.

"My husband."

"Do you know where you are?"

"A hospital?" I tried to answer firmly but it sounded more like a question.

"That's right." He said giving me a kind smile. "How did you get here?"

"Umm...I was...Alice and I..Umm" Holy hell how did I get here. I looked to Emmett for help, and my eyes began to water. He looked torn obviously wanting to help, but knowing he shouldn't do so. What the hell is wrong with my memory?

"No." I finally answered turning my head back to the doctor.

"What is the last thing you remember doing?" He countered. I thought back over my day. Flying into LA. Meetings with department stores. Lunch with Alice and Kate. Look at potential store spaces. Going home.

"Watching a movie with Alice." The doctors face soured, and I began to panic. "Was that the wrong answer? What's going on? Why are your asking me all these questions?" Tears ran down my cheeks as I spoke, and immediately Emmett was on his feet pushing my hair away from my face.

"Hey, it's okay." He said looking into my eyes trying to calm me. Before he looked at the doctor.

"Can that be the end of the 20 questions, your kind of freaking her out?" He asked through his teeth. Something happened while I was out, because these two do not get along.

"Of course. I didn't mean to scare you." Dr. Keefer said.

"Okay so what happened?" I asked trying calm myself as Emmett kissed my forehead.

"You were in a car accident, Mrs. McCarty. A Chevy Tahoe T-bone your car at 30 mph."

"Oh my god." I said as I remember seeing the grill of the truck coming towards me in the passenger side window.

"You have a moderate concussion, hence why I was asking you those questions. You dislocated your left shoulder, and broke two ribs on your left side. That's why it hurts to breathe." He added motioning to my side.

"Okay so what do we do next?" I asked.

"We need to run some tests on your shoulder to see the damage to the ligaments. But luckily everything is going to heal on it's own. We just kept you under so that a you wouldn't move and puncture a lung before we had a chance to make sure the ribs were set, and also for pain."

"So your really going to do nothing?" I clarified.

"We will keep you here for observations, but yes. You are lucky enough to have injuries that the body corrects on it's own." He placed my chart at the end of the bed.

"I'll be back in a few hours to check on you." He concluded before he left the room.

"I fucking hate that guy." Emmett said after the door was closed.

"No kidding." I responded. He turned his head to look back down at me, and his face instantly softened. Leaning down he lightly brushed his lips over mine so softly it was almost as if he wasn't there at all. When he pulled back, he touched his forehead on mine. I ignored the pain that shot through my body, and relished in the contact. We hadn't really touched for almost a week.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you are awake." He whispered. I laughed but wince as soon as I started.

"What? What's wrong?" Emmett asked panicked as he pulled back.

"No. No. I'm okay. It just really hurts to laugh." I said taking shallow breaths.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Today is Thursday babe." Emmett said looking down at me.

"Thursday?" He nodded his head as I tried to wrap mine around the fact that I have been asleep for the past three days. Oh my God, it's Thursday.

"What about Esme's surgery?" I asked scarred.

"Alice flew home on Tuesday to be with her. She said everything went well, and the doctor believes they got the whole tumor."

"Good."

"She's already started radiation therapy." He added. I nodded my head in response. Emmett took a deep breath, let it out loudly, and ran his hand over his face. "Rose, we have to talk."

"About what?" I said wincing as tried to sit up. One good arm, and two broken ribs don't help, but Emmett did. There is only so much you can do when the left side of your torso is completely broken. After I was in a semi-comfortable position, Emmett pulled up a chair next to my bed and sat down.

"Babe, the past few days I have been a total jackass to you, and you didn't deserve it." He looked into my eyes as he spoke and shook his head. It was obvious he had been beating himself up over this for the past few days.

"It's okay. I knew you were going through a tough time." I said trying to ease his guilt.

"No, it's not. It's not okay that I treated you like shit the past few days, and it's not okay you let me."

"But I know that you were hurting, Em. I get it. Everyone deals with things different ways."

"Did I or Did I not hurt you?" He asked taking a different approach.

"Emmett you were.."

"Did I hurt you, Rose?"

"But.."

"It's a yes or no question babe."

"Yes, it hurt. I hurt to be ignored. But I know that you didn't mean it."

"Doesn't matter to me, if I meant it or not. I hate the person I have been the past week, minus pissing of Edward. But I never want to hurt your wether I mean it or not."

"Okay." I said hoping that would end this conversation. I don't like to see Emmett beat himself up for things I think aren't a big deal. Was it a big deal a couple of days ago, yes. But now, it seems petty.

"It's not okay. Alice ripped me a new ass when I landed. I was just so stuck in my own world that I didn't even realize I what I was doing."

"I'm sorry Alice shouldn't have done that."

"No. I needed it. Alice did exactly what expect her to do. Wait until I am freaking out, and lay it on thick. It was exactly what I needed, so don't get mad at her. Although I have a feeling she is going to be on my ass for the next month." I smiled as he shook his head probably think about what she had in store for him for the next month. But once again the a pain shot through my body, and I winced.

"It hurts to smile too?" Emmett asked grabbing my good hand.

"It hurts to do everything."

"God, I hate that fucking doctor." He said under his breath.

"What is it with you and this doctor?"

"He's fucking _incompetent_ that's what wrong." He said putting emphasis on the fact that he thought the doctor sucked.

"I'm sure he is doing his best." I replied grasping his hand in mine. He was getting pissed off. Emmett always got pissed off when something was hurting me, but the doctor said there was nothing they could do.

"Well his best isn't good enough." He grumbled.

"Emmett, promise me you won't give him a hard time anymore." I said looking in his tired eyes.

"As long as he doesn't underplay the fact the you are in pain we're good I guess. But if he does all bets are off." He finished shaking his head. That was the best I was going to get. I pulled on his hand that I was holding causing him to stand.

"Come here." I said patting the bed beside me. He shook his head looking down at my other arm in the sling.

"Emmett sit down." I commanded. He hesitantly sat on the sit of my bed, and I raised my hand to his jaw running my fingers against his stubble. His eyes closed as he felt my touch. He brought his hand up wrapping it around mine, and turned his head to lightly kiss my palm.

"I love you." He said as he lowered my hand from his face in his.

"I love you too." I grinned up at him looking into his eyes. He leaned down chastely kissed my lips.

"Mrs. McCarty." Emmett and I both turned to see two police officers standing at the doorway to my hospital room. "We have some questions we would like to ask you?"

**Well there you go. I am sorry about the wait, but RL has sucked recently. So leave me a review and I will send you a preview. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I am glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter and thanks for the well wishes. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to SM. No copyright infringement intended. **

(Rpov)

Everything fucking hurt. Emmett was right about one thing, my doctor was fucking incompetent. The past few days I have been in more pain than I have ever been in my entire life, and he did nothing. Fucking Dick.

"You ready, babe?" Emmett asked walking into my hospital room. Today I was being discharged, and I couldn't wait. I couldn't wait for my first real good nights sleep in weeks where I won't get poked and prodded every three hours. I just want some peace.

"Yea." I said hissing as I sat up in the bed and swung my legs to the floor. Emmett was instantly by my side help me stand. To be honest I couldn't really do anything without him here.

"Did you get the prescription?" I asked. The doctor had agreed, after a lot of complaining on my part, to give me prescription pain killers for the next few weeks. But Dr. Keefer didn't given in easily. I only got my way because Carlisle called as my general practitioner and recommended that he give me something for pain relief.

"You better believe your ass I got the prescription. I made sure wrote the shit correctly too." Emmett responded grabbing my bag of toiletries that I had him bring to the hospital after I had woken up. There was no way I was going to use hospital soap. It just wasn't going to happen.

"You really think he would have messed it up on purpose?" I asked incredulously looking up at him.

"I would put anything passed his dumb ass. He was pissed when we went above his head and had Carlisle call."

"Okay your all set." Kate said walking into my hospital room. "Garret is sitting in an SUV at a back exit waiting for you, and I made sure you won't see any press on your way out." Kate had been a god send the past week. She organized Alice's flight back home so that she could stay here until Emmett arrived but still get back in time for Esme's surgery. She handled the press perfectly, and even dealt with the police when I grew tired of them. Just because I agreed to press charges along with the State of California doesn't give you the right to call me every ten minutes for a statement. Kate and Emmett were the only reason that I was still sane at the moment.

"Garrett's driving?" I asked surprised.

"Yea I figured you didn't want to deal with people you didn't know right now, and Emmett's been in town for the last six days and Garrett hasn't seen him." She shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Well aren't you popular." I teased Emmett.

"You know it." He replied smiling before he grabbed my hand and slowly began to lead me towards the exit. My face tightened with every step I took. My shoulder didn't hurt as much anymore. Although the doctor said it would take a few more weeks to heal completely, I didn't need the sling. I just had to be careful that it didn't dislocate again. Apparently after it happens once, you are at a higher risk for it happening again. But my ribs were another story. Those sons a bitches kill. I will never take my ribs for granted again. I never realized how much I use them. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to cough. It hurt to laugh, smile, sit up, stand. Hell it even hurt to walk.

"Babe should I go get a wheelchair?" Emmett asked as he watched me wince.

"I'm not using a wheelchair." I refuse to leave the hospital in a wheelchair. I just didn't feel like I was sick nor hurt enough to take a wheelchair for someone who may really needed it. When I had told Emmett this the first time, he told me I really need it. But I was adamant I wasn't going to use one, and eventually he gave up.

"Do you want me to carry you?" He countered. That wouldn't be much better than the wheelchair.

"Emmett I can do this." I said as we followed Kate down the hall. She had to stop every few feet to wait for me to catch up, but she still kept a smile on her face.

"Rose there is no shame in taking a wheelchair if your in pain."

"I'm not taking a wheelchair!" I yelled and my eyes began to water as pain the spread across my chest. Deep breaths really hurt. Emmett, unfazed by my outburst, nodded his head in understanding.

"Babe I'm just trying to help."

"I know, but I really need to do this. I don't want a wheelchair." I said continuing my slow pace behind Kate. I think it took us 15 minutes to make it the 300ft to the car, and I welcomed the small break that the elevator gave. But we finally made it.

"Emmett, man how have you been?" Garrett asked as Emmett opened the back door of the Escalade.

"I've been better." Emmett responded as he lifted me up and help me into the truck. Kate had the middle row of seats removed giving us optimal space in the back. The last thing I wanted right now was to be crammed into a small space.

"How about you Rose?" Garrett asked as Kate climbed in the front.

"I'm wonderful." I said leaning my head back on the head rest and closing my eyes. I just was just happy to go back to my own house.

"Great, well let get this show in the road." He replied as he put the truck in drive. I couldn't stop th groan of agony that left my mouth as he went over the first speed bump.

"Honey slow down." I heard Kate chastise as Emmett turn to ask me if I was okay.

"I'm fine. It just hurts." I replied as Emmett put his arm around my shoulders pulling my broken side towards. I was unsure what he was trying to achieve, I was in no mood to cuddle right now. I am pretty much just praying that this ride will be over soon, but as we hit the second speed bump I understood. He was using the firmness of his body to stabilize mine. God, I love this man, I thought as I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"So what have you been up too man?" I heard Emmett's low voice rumble in his chest as he spoke to Garrett.

"Same old same old. Enjoying my time off before your wife decides she needs to tour the world again." Garrett said laughing.

"That won't be anytime soon." I added in.

"Honey you should see the clothes Rose and Alice made. They are gorgeous." Kate said from the front seat.

"Rosalie, you made clothes?" Garrett asked surprised.

"No, I am pretty much there for monetary support." I joked as Emmett ran his hand across my cheek.

"That sound more like it." Garrett responded. "So how long you are you guys going to be in the sunshine state?" I opened my eyes as realization hit. We don't have a return flight. With everything that happened the past few days, that just seemed to slip through the cracks. I looked up at Emmett and shrugged my good shoulder.

"We have no fucking clue, man." Emmett answered sensing my confusion. I don't want to be in LA longer than I have to, but could I handle the turbulence on an airplane.

"Well while you here we should hang out. Even if it is just to watch football or something."

"I dunno." Emmett answered hesitantly. This is ridiculous.

"Emmett you can go hang out with Garrett sometime. I'm hurt, not handicapped. I would be perfectly fine if you left me for a little while." I interceded. Emmett looked down at me debating. I could tell the husband in him didn't want to leave me side until I was capable of taking a deep breathe without crying, but the man in him wanted to watch the football game and drink beers with his friend. "Babe, it's okay." I urged try to get him not to hold himself back for me.

"Maybe you should come over on Sunday to watch the games in the theater at the house." Emmett said proud of himself that he found a solution that satisfied all his needs.

"Deal." Garrett replied from the front excitedly as I closed my eyes.

Either Garret is an extremely fast driver or I fell asleep, because we made it to the house in no time.

"Call me when you are ready to leave, and I can have you out of here in under 24 hours." Kate said as we all stood in my drive way.

"Thanks. I think we are going to stay in town for the next few days just to make sure the police don't need any more information." I said leaning into Emmett. Did leaning hurt? Hell yes, but I wanted to be close to him. This is the first time in a week that I had been allowed to be this close to him without a nurse coming in to tell me to be careful with my ribs. Like I need to be reminded.

"I am pretty sure that Sam is all over that." Kate said. Sam was my lawyer, and a damn good one. Before I was even awake he was pressing charges on my behalf just incase the State of California decided not to.

"Better safe than sorry." I replied yawning. Tears welled in my eyes as my ribs expanded to their full capacity.

"Let's get you to bed." Emmett said before we told Kate and Garrett goodbye and walked into our house. I climbed the stairs slowly as Emmett went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. By the time I sat on the foot of my bed, Emmett was handing me a glass of water and a horse pill.

"What's this?" I asked looking up at him.

"What the doc gave you for pain."

"It's fucking huge." I exclaimed staring at the large white pill in his hand.

"Baby if you don't take this, I don't think you'll be able to sleep."

"I don't think I can swallow this."

"I am really trying not to make a joke here. Could you just take the pill?"

"Fine." I said reaching for the pill and water. I won't lie, it took me a couple tries to get the thing down.

"Come on let's get you comfortable." Emmett said as he leaned down and slid off my flip flops and I fell backwards on to the bed. "Do you want to take a shower?"

"I just want to sleep." I replied shaking my head. Emmett stood and help me scoot back to the top of the bed and tucked me into the covers before leaned over and lightly kissed my forehead.

"Babe remember to lay on your side." Emmett reminded me causing me to groan.

"But that hurts." I complained like a child. The doctor had said that I should lay on my left side on my broken ribs. I would have thought it was the exact opposite, but he said it will allow me to take deeper breaths therefore regulating my breathing. And considering that had to take at least 30 deep breaths a day, any pain relief was welcome, but this. Laying on my ribs fucking hurt.

"The doctor said it would help."

"Be he was a quack." I countered causing Emmett to laugh.

"That's what I thought, so I called Carlisle just incase. He said it will allow you to take deep breaths, which cleans the fluid out of your lungs. If you don't, you'll get pneumonia."

"Great another thing to add to my list of problems, the possibility of pneumonia." I said turning away from him onto my left side. Emmett rubbed my good shoulder and began to walk away.

"Wait where are you going?" I asked as he came into view. He stop in front of me and tilted his head to the side.

"To take a shower."

"Can you just lay her with me? Please. Just until I fall asleep." I begged. It had been a week since I was able to just lay with him. Emmett was a little big for the twin size bed the hospital had, so I was going to take advantage of this moment. He nodded his head.

"Of course, Baby." He said as he slipped off his shoes and laid on the bed facing me. Once he was comfortable, he raised his left hand and brushed away some hair that had fallen in my face. I closed my eyes loving the feel of his skin on mine. I could feel the pain killers taking affect. The throbbing at my side had lessened to a dull ache and the urge to pass out became overwhelming.

"Emmett." I said but it sounded more like a slur.

"Hmm."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Rose." He replied in a low gruff voice. I knew he was tired, I thought.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked opening my eyes to find him looking straight into mine.

"You can tell me anything." He raised his eyebrow and a cocky smirk appeared on his face.

"You're really good looking. I normally don't tell you this, because you have such a big ego. But you are extremely good looking." Emmett immediately bust out laughing.

"Oh my god your high."

"No I'm not. Even the nurses thought so. One told me." I defended. How dare he think I'm a liar.

"Oh really what did she say?" He asked amused.

"She told me that I was lucky to go to bed with a man who looks like you every night, and if you where her husband she would never leave the bed." I whispered as if someone would over hear. "Surprisingly, I did not get jealous." I added proud of myself.

"You are so going to regret telling me that." He shook his head.

"No I'm not."

"Okay. Go to sleep sweetheart." He said running his hand along my good side.

"Mmmkay." I replied shutting my eyes.

"I cannot wait to remind you of this when you wake up." Emmett said.

"Looking foreword to it handsome." Were the last words that left my mouth before the medicine took me under.

* * *

Holy shit I'm in pain, I thought as my eyes shot open and I turned over onto my back. I took quick shallow breaths, almost as is if I was hyperventilating to try and ease the pain. My vision began to blur as I realized the painful throbbing was back. Only this time it was't just in my side, it was in my whole damn body.

"Emmett." I called out for him but there was no response, and the room was dark except for a small piece of light from under the bathroom down. It was then I notice the sound of water. Shit, he's in the shower.

Hissing as I reached over and turned on the bedside lamp, I looked around the room for anything that resembled a bottle of pills but found nothing. Remembering that Emmett only brought me the one pill not the bottle, I knew they could be anywhere in the house. And this house is too damn large for me to go wandering around looking for a little orange bottle. So I just laid back into my pillows, closed my eyes as tears silently left them, and prayed that Emmett would be done soon.

Unfortunately for me he wasn't. This is the one time I regret buying that awesome shower, because he loved it. It turned his normal five minute showers in to thirty minute ones. And it seems I woke up in the beginning of it.

So I laid there watching the clock on my nightstand slow tick by for the next twenty minutes, until finally the bathroom door opened. I turned to see Emmett stand there with a towel around his waist as stream escaped the bathroom behind him.

"How long have you been up?" Oh dear lord. Somehow all thoughts of pain had escaped my mind as my eyes ran over his shirtless torso.

"Babe, are you alright?" He asked but I was too stuck in my fantasy oh licking the dripping water off of his rock hard stomach to answer. I actually began to salivate at the thought.

"You probably need more medication." He said out loud before he walked out of the bedroom leaving me staring at the space he once occupied. He returned a few seconds, and sat on the bed beside me. After had had taken another pill, this time with no complaint cause I was too distracted by my husband's body, I reached up and touched Emmett's shoulder.

"Thanks."

"How long have you been up?" He asked taking my hand in his.

"Like twenty minutes." I answered looking up through my eyelashes into his blue eyes hoping he would get that I wanted him right now.

"Damn, I'm sorry baby. I fell asleep, and I was hoping that I would be out of the shower before you woke up."

"It's okay." I said shaking my head. "You deserved a good nap. You've been sleeping on a chair for the last few days. I told you you could've sleep here every night." Raising my hand he brought it to his lips kissing the back of it.

"There was no way I was leaving you in that hospital, even if that meant I had to sleep in that tiny little chair." I smiled remembering Emmett trying to squeeze into the small orange chair. It was comical.

"Well now that we're both up and rested. What are we going to do now?" I asked running my hand up his arm smirking at him.

"Oh no." He said standing up and walking out of reach as my arm dropped onto the bed. "I know that look, and it is not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"Babe you have two broken ribs, there is no way we're having sex right now. Besides the doctor said you need to relax and no strenuous activity."

"But Emmett it's been over a week."

"And it is going to be longer. We are not doing it until you are healed." He said in a final tone. Fuck that. It will be almost two months before I'm completely healed. Time for a different approach.

"But baby," I said in a sweet voice. "I haven't been able to hold you. I just want to feel close to you. Kiss you. Taste you. Feel you." I licked my lips for the added effect. Emmett huffed.

"No, Rose."

"I can tell you want to." I said eyeing the tent that had began to form under the towel.

"Oh I want to. I always want you. I just never thought that that would be a problem until now." That hurt.

"It's problem that you want me. I'm a problem." I looked away from him towards that other side of the room.

"Rose that's not what I meant." Emmett crawled on the bed next to me and pulled my face back towards him. "You know that's not what I meant. The problem is that I don't like denying you anything, and that's what I am doing. I want this just as bad as you do, but I want you to be healthy more. I need you to get better baby, and if that means no sex for the next couple weeks then so be it."

He leaned in and pressed his lips on mine. This wasn't as soft a kiss as the previous ones. This was needy and wanton. I had turned him on. Opening my mouth to him, he slipped his tongue inside. God I missed this, I thought closing my eyes. As Emmett pushed his face impossibly closer to mine, my head began to fall back and my torso tensed. I instantly pulled my mouth away from his and hissed.

"And that's why we are not having sex." Emmett said kissing my forehead and going into the closet.

"Fine." I said. "You win this time." I decided I would just bide my time until I was stronger and Emmett was weaker. There was no way he could make it 4-6 weeks without sex. This week and a half is the longest he has gone in years. I will make him cave.

"So when I was home Aro stopped by." Emmett said walking out the closet in a pair of shorts. God lord, he doesn't want me to jump him but he walks around half naked. Not Fair.

"Oh yea what did he want?" I asked not to looking at him. Was he trying to make this as hard as possible? Although I guess it's not a bad thing if it's hard.

"He drop of a folder with information about security systems. He said you asked for it."

"Oh I did."

"When?"

"The day after the dinner at Esme's. I knew you were freaking out about the note and the announcement that was made at the dinner. So I thought I could help with at least one of them." I said looking up at him.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He said siting back on the bed.

"I dunno but could you do me a favor?"

"What's that babe?"

"Put on a shirt." I said.

"Why?"

"If you don't want me to tempt you, I suggest you put on a shirt."

"All it takes is me walking around shirtless to turn you on." I gave him a stern look.

"You know that you can turn me on with just a look."

"Is it cause I'm so handsome? All the nurse thought so."

"I never should have told you that."

"It's okay I liked it." He said running his hand across his chest.

"Of course you did. Are you going to put on a shirt?" I asked.

"Why? This is so much more fun."

"You know what, I'm just going to go take a cold shower." I slowly got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"Want company?"

"Screw you." I said shutting the door behind me as Emmett laughed. It was nice to have everything back to normal.

**So Rosalie is out of the hospital. I figured Em and Rose deserved some quality time as husband and wife before everyone else came back. So let me know what you think and I will send you a thank you note with a preview. Also if want more of Emmett and Rosalie check out Cydney94 stories. They are excellent. **


	10. Chapter 10

**So I must apologize. I meant to have this up this morning, but FFn was being a huge fail all day until recently, and I didn't want to risk it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to SM. No copyright infringement intended. **

(Rpov)

"Hello." I said picking up my cell phone as I laid in bed. We had been in LA for the passed five days, and I had been sleeping most of it. The few hours I had spent awake each day were used eating, bathing, and trying to seduce Emmett. But he stuck his guns, he had been nothing but a caring husband as I threw myself at him.

"Hey how are you feeling?" I smiled as I heard Alice's voice come through the receiver. She and I hadn't really had a chance to talk since the night before the accident. Everytime she called, I was either asleep, or falling asleep. And taking care of Amelia, Jasper, and Esme took up so much of her time that she didn't really have a free minute herself. We had pretty much been playing phone tag for the past few days.

"I'm better. I don't know if I am getting use to the pain, if I am actually healing, or if the drugs are just that good." I said. I had barely left the bed since we got home from the hospital.

"Here's to hoping it's either you're healing or the drugs." Alice replied laughing. I smiled trying to control my laughter to keep the pain at bay.

"Yea well, I am trying not to take the medication so. Maybe it's healing."

"Why aren't you taking the medication?" Alice asked surprised.

"It makes me so high, and say the dumbest things. Last night I had an hour conversation with Emmett about how perfect his penis is." I heard Alice bust out laughing as I spoke. "And he just sat there and let me talk." I finished.

"You talked to him about his penis?"

"Well I do think about it, but I never say anything. That's why I am trying not taking the drugs. They make me say everything I think about, and Emmett does not need to know I think he has a great penis. He thought it was great before I opened my big mouth."

"True. Emmett has huge ego, but from what you tell me it is well deserved." Alice said. I didn't have to see her to know that she was wiggling her eyebrows. Yes, I have had many conversations with Alice about how great sex is with Emmett. I mean that's what girlfriends do, but you shouldn't talk about it with your husband. It's embarrassing.

"Yea it is, but he doesn't need to know that I know that. He has been reminding me of the conversation all day. And I'm not even getting anything out of it."

"What?" Alice asked confused.

"Meaning I'm not getting laid." I clarified.

"Rose, you can't have sex right now."

"You sound like Emmett." I rolled my eyes.

"You broke your ribs, Rose. How is getting some high on your list of things to do?"

"It's been two weeks Alice, and Emmett keeps walking around here half naked as if he thinks it doesn't turn me on." I defended. "And he knows it does."

"I just think it would be detrimental for you to have sex right now."

"Don't worry, Emmett has refused all my advances and offers." I huffed cringing as the air left my lungs quickly. That did not feel good.

"Wait. What kind of offers are you giving him?" Alice asked instantly curious.

"Blowjobs everyday for month. To wash his car in a white bathing suit or tee shirt which ever he preferred. I even said I would wear a french maid outfit one day when I clean our house and made dinner. You know he asked me to do that on our honeymoon, and I laughed in his face. I thought I could use it to my advantage now."

"Wow. Desperate much."

"Oh please. I sure you hopped on Jasper as soon as you got home."

"I didn't break my ribs." Alice defended. As if I needed that thrown in my face.

"Whatever, how's Jasper? I'm sure he is treating you better since he had a surprise extra 24 hours with Amelia sprung on him." I said changing the subject. I didn't want to talk about Alice having sex, if I was getting none.

"Well let's just say he is helping out more than he use to. Jasper now has more of an appreciation for the stay at home mother."

"That's good. I didn't want to have to beat his ass when I came back to Tennessee." I replied.

"Rose, you can't kick anyone's ass right now."

"Well he would have at least gotten yelled at." I countered.

"Speaking of shit husbands, how's Emmett been treating you?"

"Like I'm breakable." I answered immediately.

"I'm not talking about your sex life, Rose."

"Perfect." I said quietly just incase Emmett was around. I had no idea where he was in this house, but knowing my luck he would have walked at that exact moment. That man did not need to hear another thing come out of my mouth that would stoke his ego.

"Good, I gave him a stern talking to in the hospital."

"I heard." I said sarcastically.

"He need to be told he was being an ass." Alice defended.

"I don't disagree with you, but I am sure there was a better time to do it other than when I was laying in my hospital bed, and he thought I could have died."

"He didn't think you were dead, I had been updating him on your status every five seconds. He just needed another reminder of how important you are to him."

"Think the accident was great reminder."

"Well I put the cherry on top of the sundae."

"All I'm saying is that maybe you should have done it when we came back to Tennessee."

"Whatever, I don't regret it." She dead panned.

"Okay then." I responded knowing that she wasn't going to admit she was a little wrong in her timing. "How's Esme?"

"Tried, but good." She responded quietly. I know this was hard for her to talk about , but I wanted, no I needed to know. With both Emmett and I being on the other side of the country and me being hurt, we were kind of in the dark. "Tests show that they did get all of the tumor and cancer cells. It's just the radiation therapy makes her so tired."

"We knew that was a side effect Alice." I said trying to reassure her that that was normal. "And it's a good thing they got it all." I added.

"I know. But she's not her self anymore. She was always so lively, and now she just sleeps."

"But she will get better. She's getting better now."

"Yea," Alice sighed. "So when are you coming back?" She asked changing the subject. She obviously didn't want to talk about this right now.

"I dunno. Emmett and I talked about it last night."

"Before or after you talked about his penis." She interrupted.

"I'm ignoring that. Anyways, we will probably be back by Wednesday at the latest. Emmett getting stir crazy being cooped up in this house." I said as I heard Amelia scream on the other end of the line.

"I bet. Emmett was never one for standing still. Anyways Amelia just got fussy. I guess it's time for her bath. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Yea sure. Give her a kiss for me." I said as Alice hung up. Speaking to her again made me realize how much I missed home. Nothing about LA said home for me anymore except for the fact that Emmett was here. He was my home. No matter how bad he treated me or how much he pissed me off, he was always my home. And having Alice and everyone else was just the icing on the cake. They were the first real family I ever had. And I cherished every moment with them. The dinners. The arguments. The holidays. They made me realize what family was all about. They loved each other whole-heartedly, and I was lucky enough to be welcomed into the circle. I could just see Alice playing with Amelia before her bath. Throwing her in the air as she giggled, before placing her in the warm tub. Now that's a good idea, I thought as I heard Emmett footsteps as he climbed the stairs.

"Emmett." I said quietly as he walked into the bedroom.

"Yea babe." He came and sat next to me on the bed.

"Could you run me water for my bath?" Emmett pushed some of my hair out of my eyes, and kissed my forehead.

"Of course." He replied standing and walked into the bathroom. I knew as soon as he came back it was time to put my plan in action. Looking in the mirror that sat across the room facing the bed, I tried to fix my hair into a slight tousled, just sexed look, and applied some chap-stick that was on the night stand. It was all I had available within my reach. I pouted my lips a little as Emmett walked back into the bedroom.

"So how's this no drugs thing going?" He asked sitting on the right side of the bed.

"Good, I haven't said anything embarrassing yet." I answered raising my eyebrows at him.

"It's not embarrassing to flatter your husband."

"You don't need flattery." I responded, but he was getting me distracted. I had to get back on course. Placing my hand on his thigh, I spoke. "I have a really weird question to ask you."

"What's that?" Looking up at him through my eyelashes, because I knew that turned him on, I licked my lips.

"Do you think you could wash my hair?" I asked in the sweetest voice possible. "I can't really reach it all." I explained.

"I'm here to help with whatever you need, babe." Emmett said standing as he grabbed my good arm helping me get out of bed. Pulling me into the bathroom, he let go of my hand, and turn off the facet. I slipped my baby doll nightie over my shoulder and let it pool at my feet. Emmett's eyes widened as he took in my naked form when he turned around to face me. Phase one: get his attention complete.

"You ready for me?" I asked in a low seductive voice smirking at him. Keeping that dumbfounded look on his face, he nodded his head. Walking towards him, I made sure to brush my chest against his bare arm before I stepped in the tub. As I lowered myself in the warm water, a moan escaped my mouth.

"Are you okay? Is it too hot?" Emmett asked as concern flooded his face.

"It's perfect." I said smiling at him. "The water feels wonderful on my skin." I added running my hand across my collar bone. I watched Emmett's eyes follow my fingertips as they brushed across the skin above my breast. I had him right where I wanted him. He took a deep breath and let it out harshly.

"Where's the shampoo?" He asked quickly in low voice. I pointed to the bottle, and watched Emmett grab it along with a large cup and sat on the lip of the tub. Filling the cup with the bath water, he told me to lean my head back, and pour it over my head.

I closed my eyes as the warm liquid ran down my back.

"Mmm." I moaned when I felt his hand begin to massage shampoo into my hair. Originally I was going to moan for the effect it would have on Em, but it really did feel good.

"God, Em that feel so good." I half whispered leaning my head further into his hands. I closed my eyes and bit my lip as I felt his nails scrap my scalp. That I added in for his benefit.

"Oh." I gasped as he poured my water over my head washing out the shampoo. I opened my eyes to see him shift in his seat. That meant one thing, this was working. Looking up into his hooded eyes, I licked my lips as he squirt conditioner in his hand.

As soon as he was lathering it in my hair, another moan escaped my lips.

"I knew you had magic hands." I said looking into his eyes.

"Rosalie." Emmett chided in a warning causing me to giggle lightly.

"What Emmett? It feels really good." I said smirking at him as he dipped the cup in the water and poured it over my head. Phase two: Turn him on was a success.

As soon as the conditioner was washed out, he was standing in the middle of the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go get you a towel." He said not looking at me before briskly leaving the room. I washed my body quickly knowing that he would be back soon. Time for phase three: get some.

By the time he returned, I was stand in the center of the tub letting the water drip off my body.

"I hope you've got a big towel. I'm all wet." I watched Emmett's face darken as the words left my mouth. As I stepped out of the tub, he engulfed me it a large navy blue towel. I made sure to step as close to him as possible, and a groan left his mouth as his erection pushed into my stomach.

"Somebody's happy to see me." I said biting my lip as I looked up at him. He licked his lips before he ran his hands down my sides to my ass and leaned down to kiss me. When his lips touched mine, I ran my tongue against his skin begging for entrance. As soon as his mouth opened, I assaulted his tongue with mine. A moan escaped my mouth, when I felt him grabbed my ass. God how I had miss this, I thought as Emmett went to kissing my neck. I closed my eyes as his tongue ran from the nape of my neck to my earlobe, which he lightly bit. I was broken out of our bubble of ecstasy by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"Thank God." Emmett whispered to himself as he back away from me and began to leave to room.

"Where are you going?" I asked watching his retreating form.

"To get the door." He said before turning back to me. "And I'm on to you Rose. I know what your up to." He added pointing at me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I lied. Phase three was a fail. Emmett turned on his heal and left the room. Wanting to know who was at the door, I moved as quickly as I could, mind you it wasn't very fast at all, and put on my robe. As I walked out to the upper landing which overlook the foyer, I saw Emmett talking to Garrett. Fuck it's Sunday.

"Hey Rose how are you feeling?' He asked smiling up at me.

"Wonderful. I'm so happy you here." I said sarcastically.

"Yea, we're going to watch some football in the theater you've got here." Garrett replied not catching on to my tone.

"Lovely. I guess Kate didn't need you for anything today, like heavy lifting." I said causing Emmett to give me a stern look that said knock it off.

"Nope." Garrett said confused.

"Great." I said smiling. "I gonna go take some drugs now, but you guys have fun." I finished before walking back into the bedroom shutting the door. I know I shouldn't have acted that bitter, but I'm really frustrated. I was so close to getting what I wanted, and he had to go and ruin it unknowingly. Grabbing the bottle of pills on the nightstand, I walked to into the bathroom, and swallowed one. So much for my drug free policy.

* * *

I woke in my robe to my pillow buzzing underneath me. With my eyes closed, my hand skimmed over the mattress until the came into contact with my cell phone. Rolling from my side to my back, I looked at the screen to see my mother face staring back at me. Shit.

I had been lucky enough to be asleep everytime she called, and I had Kate talk to her when I was in the hospital. But now that she knew I was out, she had been calling nonstop expecting me to answer. Knowing that I would be unable to avoid her forever, now was as good a time as any.

"Hey Mom. Maggie." I corrected.

"Oh Rosie," She signed into the phone. I guess our last conversation in New York was long forgotten. "I have been so worried about you. You haven't returned my phones call. I am this close to hopping an a plane to LA." Dear God no.

"That's really not necessary." I responded quickly. "Emmett is here taking great care of me." I said slowly sitting up and wincing. For some reason the pain was worse, now.

"Oh Rose, there is no way that caveman is taking good care of my baby."

"He's doing a great job."

"Well where is he now?" She asked.

"Downstairs watching football." I answered. As soon as I said it, I knew I should have lied.

"He left you!" She yelled into my ear. "This is called neglect Rose. We can sue."

"It's not neglect and we can't sue. We're not paying him." I said rolling my eyes.

"This is not good care Rosalie. He is not doing a great job. A good husband would have never left your side." She replied punctuating each word as if she were giving me a lecture. "And we are paying him."

"How is he getting paid for this?" I questioned.

"He married you. He has access to your accounts. That means you're paying him."

"Well in that case, I am paying you too." I said under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." I said louder. "It's fine. I'm okay. Emmett's doing a great job."

"You are letting him watch football Rose! You should come before football. He choose football over you."

"Actually, I insisted that he watch with his friends instead of take care of me." I replied not wanted her to place all her anger on Emmett.

"That's because you are a nice person, Rose. He is taking advantage of you.

"It's really not that big of a deal." I replied shaking my head even though she couldn't see me.

"That man doesn't deserve you." I went quiet after that. The was no way I was going to change her mind about Emmett. She will always see him as a dumb country boy with no money or education. It didn't matter that none of that was true. Emmett had a steady job, never touched my money, and was way smarter than most people gave him credit for. But Margaret Hale was not going to change her mind. She never changed her mind.

"Told you you should have gotten a annulment. Oh well. I am not going to allow him to treat you like this. You are Rosalie Hale for god sakes. I'm getting on the next flight to California."

"No. No. No. I think your over reacting." I interrupted.

"Over reacting. Rose, you need to heal so that you can work. And a man who is down stairs watching football does not have your best interest at heart." Crap, she dead set on coming here.

"Well, we're to Tennessee tomorrow, so maybe you can stay in our house there." I said knowing she would refuse. Our house was small. It was in the woods. We had a dog. And there wasn't a Bloomingdales near by.

"I am not staying in that awful town, Rosalie. Come to New York. There are amazing doctors here sweetie."

"Carlisle is an amazing doctor." I defended.

"Yea in a small hick town. Rose you are better than this."

"I am not going anywhere."

"Oh my God. Hanging out with those country people has made you dumb." She said in disbelief.

"Maggie I am going back to Tennessee and that's it."

"Fine, but I am going to call everyday to make sure they are treating you right." she said giving up. "And the second they aren't you are getting on a flight up here."

"Okay." I replied knowing that would never happen.

"Alright honey I have to go. You know it's fashion week here and I have front row ticket to Marc Jacobs. Take care." She said hanging up. God I hate that women. I should do as Emmett says and cut her off, but she has done so much for me when I was helpless. Shaking my head, I tried to forget that that conversation ever happened. I heard yelling down stairs as dialed Kate.

"Is Garrett annoying you? Cause I'll come get him." She answered.

"No, I can barely hear them." I responded.

"Good. Cause I told him he better not bother you or else wasn't getting any for a long time." Why is everyone rubbing it in my face that they can have sex and I can't?

"That's great." I said sarcastically.

"Do you need something?"

"Actually yes. Can you get us on a plane to Tennessee as soon as possible. My mother called."

"Oh no." Kate knew how awful my mother was and how much I hated her.

"The longer I stay here that higher chance there is of her coming to visit."

"Okay well. The best I can do is probably Tuesday."

"Whatever. We'll take it." Tennessee here we come.

**Yes this was a fluff chapter. But with Tennessee comes drama, and I wanted them to have a little more time to themselves. Anyways, Thanks to Cydney94 for help me with seduction ideas for Rose. (Yours is being used in the next chapter!) Also if your on twitter, look me up. (zoeroeff) There's a link on my profile. Now let me know what you think, and I will send you a preview of what the chaos that will be Tennessee. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright. You all asked for it. They are back in Tennessee. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All character belong to SM. No copyright infringement intended. **

(Rpov)

The flight to Tennessee fucking sucked. I spent the entire flight silently crying as the vibrations from the plane agitated my ribs. And don't even get me started on turbulence. Emmett had convinced me to take the pain killers at reduce my risk of pain throughout the flight before we left, but they didn't do shit. Or if they did, I don't even want to think about how bad the flight would have been without them. I tried to keep my moans and groans to a minimum, because everytime one left my mouth Emmett looked like someone punched him in the gut. Every now and then I would get sharp pain in my shoulder, but other than that the pain there was almost nonexistent.

But I was willing to deal with the it to get the hell out of LA, and so was Emmett. As soon as I told him that Maggie was threatening to come play caretaker, he began packing suitcases while mutter to him self 'I can't handle that bitch right now.' And we were both so eager to check on Esme that Tennessee was looking better and better.

"Mr. and Mrs. McCarty, we are about to land in five minutes is there anything else that you need before we touch ground?" The flight attendant asked.

"No thank you." Emmett said as I leaned further into him. This landing was going to be the vain of my existence. I buried my face into Emmett shoulder as I felt the wheels lower from the plane.

"It almost over." Emmett said as he wrapped his arm tighter around me, and kissed my hair.

"I know." I whispered into this shoulder. When the wheels touched the runway, the whole plane shook causing me to cry out as tears fell faster from my eyes soaking Emmett's shirt.

"I'm sorry babe. I'm so sorry." He whispered into my hair. I don't know if he was trying ease my pain or his. "It almost over."

As we taxied to the airfield, my tears began to subside. Raising my head, I saw the wet stains on Emmett's shirt.

"I'm sorry." I said looking up at him.

"There is nothing to apologize for." He smiled down at me. I couldn't bring myself to smile back, the throbbing in my side was too prevalent.

"Welcome to Tennessee." The pilot said as he walked out the cockpit and opened the door to the plane. Emmett help me stand, and slowly followed me out of the plane. It was like the day we left the hospital all over again, I was walking that slow. As we exited the plane our bags were waiting for us at the end of the stairs.

"Don't even think about it." Emmett said as I reached to grab my rolling suitcase.

"Em, you can't carry all of this." I said looking at the two rolling suitcases and over the shoulder bags.

"You just spent the last thee and a half hours crying because of how much pain you are in. There is no way I am going to let you carry a bag right now." He said shaking his head.

"How are you going to carry these then?"

"I'll figure it out." I would have rolled my eyes at the typical male answer he gave me, if it wasn't for the fact that he was doing me a favor. I watched as Emmett threw each bag over his shoulder and grabbed the handles of the two wheeling bags.

"You sure you got it?" I asked as he handed me his keys.

"I'm fine. Let's go." He replied walking towards the parking lot. I expected him to be a couple of steps ahead of me, given the heavy load he was carrying, but he kept pace with me as we trekked towards the Jeep.

"It's nice to have some privacy." He said to himself. As we left the house in LA, the paparazzi were everywhere. I expected it. They all wanted to get the first picture of me post accident, but Emmett did not. He thought they would feel remorse, and back off. He didn't know that blood only made them hungrier for the photo. When we made it to the airport, they were everywhere. And Emmett changed from my loving husband to body guard in seconds. He had always loathed the paparazzi but after the accident, I think he was willing to put out contracts for their lives.

By the time we made to our house, it was dark outside. As Emmett grabbed the luggage from the trunk, I began walking towards the front door wincing with every step I took. As I passed my car, a white reflection from my windshield caught my eye. Limping closer, I saw it was paper. How could I have gotten a parking ticket sitting in my own driveway? At first I thought that is might be Edward playing a prank on me, but that didn't sound like him at all. And given they way that we had all left things, I didn't think that Edward was in a playful mood with either Emmett or me.

As I grabbed the papers, I realized that they were envelops. I didn't have to turn it over to see my name written on them to know exactly what they were.

"What are you holding?" Emmett asked walking up behind me.

"Fuck" was the only thing that left his mouth as he stared at the three letters I was holding in my hand.

"Let's talk about this inside." I said turning around. Emmett's jaw was set and his eyes were tight as he nodded his head. Taking as deep of a breath as my ribs would let me, I turned around, and continued my slow pace.

"Give me those." Emmett said dropping the bags at the front door, walking towards me. Reaching my hand out, I gave him the three letters. One by one Emmett opened them getting more pissed with each word he read.

"This is fucking bull shit." He mumbled pacing back and forth. "I told Edward, that useless dick."

"Em." I said quietly trying to get his attention, but he continued to pace and curse as if I wasn't there.

"Babe." I tried again.

"Emmett." I said louder causing him to stop and look at me. "Can I see them?" I asked holding out my hand.

"I don't think that is a good idea." He said between his teeth.

"You and I both know that these are from the same person who left a note at our house two weeks ago. I know your trying to protect me, but to be honest if you don't give them to me now, I just going to look at them behind your back." Emmett huffed as he realized what I said was true. I was not above going behind his back to look at something that was mine. With reluctance written all over his face, Emmett handed me the letters. Opening the first one slowly, I read it.

_My Beautiful Rose,_

_ I breaks my heart to see what they did to you. But don't worry, they will get theirs soon. _

_ See you soon. _

Like the letter before it was vague but to the point at the same time. I let out a shaky breath as I opened the next one.

_Rosie,_

_ I am saddened to see that you are still in the hospital. Sending all my love. _

_Until we meet again._

Quickly placing both letters that I had read on the kitchen counter I turned to open the last one. This one was longer and the writing was sloppy as if he or she was in a hurry.

_Rose,_

_ You need to get out of that god forsaken town and come back here where you are loved and cherished. And I am not talking about that stupid husband of yours. I love you more. Come back to me. _

_ Yours Forever_

My eyes widened as I reread he last letter. Emmett sensing the panic on my face snatched it out of my hand and wrapped my in a hug.

"Relax, babe. Relax." He said lightly rubbing his hand over my back trying to get my to calm my breathing that I didn't even notice had gotten out of control. "It's okay. You're okay."

"What does _Until we meet again, _or _Come back to me _mean_? _Do you think I have met this person before?"

"Shh. I don't know babe, but I am going to take care of this." He said looking down at me with determination on his face.

"How?" I asked. Do I trust Emmett with my life? Yes, but we don't even know who this is, and the letters to vague for the police to do anything.

"I dunno. But I don't want you to worry about it. All you need to focus on is getting better, okay? That's all I want you to worry about. Let me deal with everything else." He said cradling my cheeks.

"Okay." I said nodding my head. He smiled down at me and kissed my lips.

"Good, now take those pills and let get you ready for bed. I can't wait to here what you want to talk about tonight." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find the sun shining on my face, as it rested on Emmett's bare chest as he lightly snored. While stretching my legs out, I found that the pain in my ribs had lessened to a dull ache. I couldn't help the small smile that graced my lips as I looked up at Emmett's sleeping face. In his sleep was when his boyish charm was the most prevalent. The slight pout in his lips, and complete tranquility written on his face.

Given how stressful the last few weeks had been, it was nice to see him like this. I knew he had been worried and concerned even when he was treating me like shit. He always felt the weight of the world whenever something went wrong. He thought is was his job make it right. He would carry anyones burden no questions asked. By this point it was expected of him. But he shouldn't have to carry mine. I should be the person that he feels he can tell anything. And with this whole letter situation and the fact that I am currently a gimp, I feel like another burden for him.

Turning to snuggle into him further, I ran my hand across his sculpted stomach trying to pull him closer. If his face reminded me of his boyish charm, his body reminded me he was all man. And like any woman in her right mind, mine reacted.

All thoughts of the ache in my side, and the stalker at my house left my mind. I was now a woman laying in bed with her shirtless husband, and I was going to take advantage of it. Scooting further up on the bed, I began to run fingers through the patch of hair on his chest as I kissed the underside of his jaw. A small groan left his throat in his sleep as my fingernails scrapped across is chest. Taking that as my cue to continue, my hand traveled further south, as I brought my kisses down to his chest.

As my fingers skimmed the top of his shorts, I bit down on his nipple hard causing him to hiss. I looked up as I soothed the bite with my tongue, to find him staring down at me with hooded eyes. Slipping my hand underneath the mesh of his shorts, I encompassed his hardened length in my palm and watched as his eyes rolled back into his head at my touch.

"Babe." He whispered through clenched teeth.

"Do you like that?" I asked running my thumb over the head of his cock which was dripping with liquid as I continued to kiss his chest.

"Oh fuck." He replied pushing his pelvis up into my hand. Bringing my lips up to his I kissed him fiercely, I bit his lower lip as I created the friction he so desperately desired. Taking the arm the had been wrapped around me in his sleep, he pulled me on top of him. Slipping my hand out of his shorts, I press our clothed heated cores together, and began rocking back and forth. The motion increased the pain in my ribs, but I was so close to getting what I wanted that I didn't care.

Moans, groans, and heavy breathing were all that could be heard as we dry humped each other like teenagers. But eventually we both wanted more. Emmett pushing on my shoulders, forced me to sit up. I closed my eyes as he slipped his hands under my shirt, and pulled it over my head. As soon as his hand came in contact with my breast, my head fell back.

"Oh." I moaned as he hands squeezed my pert nipples, and thrust his pelvis up to mine. Suddenly his whole body tensed and all his movements stopped. I opened my eyes and raised my head to find Emmett starring at the bruise on my left side. Trying to encourage him to continue, started to move my core against his again. But he wasn't having it. Slipping his hand underneath my arms, he effortlessly lifted me off of him, and placed me at his side. Siting up and placing his feet on the floor, he rested his head in his hands. I felt the tears pool in my eyes, as I looked at him. I kind of expected the rejection, but not when we were this close.

"Damn it. Rosalie." He said shaking his head. "Must you test me every chance you get."

"It wasn't a test." I whispered.

"Are you kidding me?" He yelled standing, and turned to face me. "You throw yourself at me at least twice a day. I am doing everything I can to help you get better, and it's like you don't even care." Bringing my knees to my chest, I sat in the fetal position as he continued his rant. "What was about to happen here was not going to help you, but you are determined to make it happen. I feel like I am working against the one person I am trying to help." I turned my head away from him and rested it on my knees as tears fell.

"I mean Jesus Christ Rose, you broke two ribs. You can't do this stuff. Do you know that if you would have broken one more, it would have been life threatening? Do you understand what that means? You may be willing to risk your safety, but I am not. It's like you lost your fucking mind. We are not having sex and that's final." He finished sitting on the bed. I didn't want him to know I was crying, but my breathing wasn't under control and I was sniffing to keep my nose from running.

"Rose." Emmett said calmly this time, as I felt his hand touch my shoulder. I instantly flinched at the contact and slid out of the bed.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I said as I walked out of the room.

"Babe." I heard him call out as I entered the bathroom, but I ignored him. If I turned back I would crumble. When I felt the warm water hit my skin, the tears fell harder. I found myself gasping for air as I cried my heart out, knowing Emmett couldn't hear me. Was he right? Do I seem that ungrateful? Do I seem that desperate? If any other person had said that, I could have brushed it off. But what Emmett thought about me meant everything. And right now, he thinks I have lost my mind.

After the tears had stopped, I stepped out the shower, and wrapped myself into a towel. Slowly I made my way back into the bedroom, to find it empty. Counting my blessings, I slipped on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. As I ran my fingers through my hair, I heard Emmett walk in.

"I have to go to the firehouse for a little bit. They are a little short staffed and I have to get Molly." I nodded my head looking at the floor not knowing what to say. "I talked to Carlisle, he said you could go over there while I am gone for the next few hours."

"I don't need a babysitter, Emmett?" I shook my head.

"I know but because of those letters last night, I'm not leaving you here alone."

"Fine." I said giving up. "I don't have the energy to argue." I saw his feet enter into my view on the floor.

"Rose, I didn't mean.."

"Yes, you did." I interrupted. "I get it, besides even I can only take so much rejection. I'll meet you in the car." I finished still looking at the floor walking past him.

* * *

"Rose, it's wonderful to see you. How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked as he opened the front door. The entire ride to the house had been silent. Emmett would huff every once and a while telling me that he wanted to talk, but I didn't. After what he said, wether it was true of not, I didn't want to talk. So I just ignored Emmett the entire drive.

"I'm alright." I said walking past Carlisle.

"Great, well Esme is upstairs laying down if you would like to go see her."

"Thanks." I said as I slowly made my way to the stairs.

"No problem dear." Carlisle replied as I began my slow climb to the second floor. "Emmett she seems a little depressed." I heard him whisper.

"Yea that's my fault. I completely lost my cool this morning." I heard Emmett reply.

"It's alright I know your stressed. I'm sure she understands."

"I don't know what to do. I hate telling her she can't do everything she wants, but she is constantly pushing her limits. I just...I can't see her in that hospital bed again." Emmett sounded broken and defeated. I did that to him.

"When do you have to be at the firehouse?"

"I said I would be there in thirty minutes from now. I expect Rosalie to put up more of a fight about coming here." Emmett answered as I made it to the top landing.

"Let's go to my office and have a chat." Carlisle said. I know that they were going to talk about me. Continuing down the hallway to the master bedroom, I lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard Esme say. Pushing the door open, I walked in to the bedroom to see Esme comfortably tucked into bed looking as beautiful as always.

"Rosalie." She said sitting up in bed patting the spot beside her. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you. How are you feeling?"

"I should be asking you the same question." I said walking towards her and taking my spot next to her on the bed.

"Oh please dear, I'm fine." She tried brushing me off, but I wasn't going to let that fly. I'm not Alice, she doesn't have to be strong for me.

"Seriously, Esme. How are you?" I asked looking into her eyes. A smile grace her lips as she answered.

"Honestly Rose, it's not that bad. I kind of just feel like a have a mild case of the flu. You know tired and a little achy. Carlisle is just in doctor overdrive right now." She said as I laid back into the pillows. Esme had the TV on across the room with divorce court on mute. Given it was the middle of the day, it was either this or soap operas. "So tell me about what happened in Los Angeles?"

"Oh, a paparazzi hit t-boned my car at like 40 miles an hour. I had a concussion, broke two ribs, and dislocated my left shoulder. We're pressing charges, not that I think anything will come out of it." I shrugged.

"That's not what I meant. Alice told me what was going on with you and Emmett." My eyes widened as I realized what she said.

"She did?" I asked getting a little pissed. The last thing Esme needed to be worried about was my personal problems.

"Don't get mad, she has been so stress and worried. And one day, she just cracked and told me everything." She said touching my shoulder.

"It's okay. I just don't want you to worry about anything but getting better."

"I'm always going to worry about my children. So tell me what happened."

"Emmett just kind of shut down. We didn't talk. He really just avoided me." I felt the ache in my heart as I remembered how awful that felt. "But he acknowledges he was wrong, and is trying to do better. That's all I can ask for, right?"

"No. When it comes to being treated properly, trying isn't enough. He has to succeed." She said looking into my eyes.

"I know." I said. Esme was always full of motherly advice. I'm not surprised that even in her state she is still trying to give it. "He is being better. But lately he's just been in this completely overprotective zone. He won't let me do anything, and I know he is just trying to help, but I don't know."

"If anyone understands that right now, honey, it's me. I told Carlisle has been in doctor overdrive. He comes up here almost every hour just to check my vitals. I get how suffocating that can feel, but they are trying there best to do what they think is right. The past few weeks have been hard on us, but think of what it must have been like for them. I know Carlisle feels guilty for not catching the cancer himself, even though he hasn't told me. And I am sure that Emmett feels the same way. The smothering that we find so annoying, is just their way of try to make it up to us. To show us their love."

I thought over what she had just said. Was it really a way for Emmett to show me his love? Because if it was that wasn't necessary. I knew he loved me, I never doubted that even when he wouldn't tell me. It showed in his entire demeanor when he was around me. I never doubted him.

"I'm going to tell you something that you might not know, Rose. I don't know if Emmett has talk to you much abut his parents." Esme continued.

"Not much really other than the fact that his mother left and his father was a police men." She nodded her head. "I could tell it was touchy subject, so I never really pushed it."

"Emmett has always been one to deal with things internally. He's had to. As you said his mother left when he was at a young age, and because of that his father picked up a lot of extra shifts just to make ends meet. That left Emmett to run the house, and take care of Bella. To this day I don't know how he did it. He kept the house clean, made sure Bella got to school and did her homework, and still found time to play three sports and be a good student. I tried my best to help, I thought it was unfair that at ten years old had so many responsibilities, but I was struggling running my own household. Emmett never complained though, that boy has always had a smile on his face no matter what was going on. He never got overly stressed, or at least he didn't show it. He just powered through, always doing what was expected of him." I listen intently as Esme filled some of the wholes in Emmett's life that he left out.

"This is a point that I am trying to make. I know you feel that Emmett ignored you and shut you out, and if this were any other man that would be true. But Emmett doesn't show any emotion in public other than happy and pissed off. You saw more. You saw him hurt, and grieve. That was his way of letting you in. You saw things the past few weeks, that I haven't seen in his entire lifetime. And I am sure that is not the first time he has let you in. From the moment you entered his life, he has become more comfortable with showing emotion in public, I can't imagine what happens in the privacy of your own home, so don't get to angry him. You may not know it, but this big step for him."

I nodded my head taking in everything she has told me. This little bit of information has shed so much light on the reasons behind Emmett's actions. And as I thought about it, she was right. Emmett is two very different people in public and private, and I should be happy that I get to see both sides.

"I'm not trying to justify his actions, they were in no way okay, but maybe this will help you understand him better." She smiled.

"Thank you for telling me that." I said looking at her. "Really, I never would have known. He doesn't talk about it."

"I know dear." She said as a knock resounded on the door. Carlisle walked in holding an orange bottle.

"How are my ladies doing?" He asked as he entered the room.

"Wonderful, darling." Esme answered. "Rose and I were just having some girl talk."

"Well then I won't stay very long." Carlisle replied shaking his head. "I just came up to give Rose her medication." He said handing me a cup of water and some very familiar pills. I groaned. "What's wrong are you in pain?"

"No more than usual." I said calming Carlisle's nerves. "I just hate these pills."

"Why?" Both Esme and Carlisle asked at the same time.

"I just feel completely useless when I take them. They kind of get me high, and then I sleep for hours. The whole day is gone by the time I wake up."

"Hmm. That's not good. For now take these, but I'm going to write you a new prescription. I think the dosage might be to high." Following doctor's orders, I took the pills while Carlisle went to check Esme's blood pressure. We both shared a knowing glance as Carlisle wrote the numbers down on his clip board. He was definitely playing doctor right now.

"Alright ladies, I will see you later. And Rose I will get you that new prescription." He said walking out of the room.

"Thanks." I replied snuggling into the pillow. "Esme I hate to do it, but I know I am going to fall asleep."

"It's alright dear." She said turning the volume up on the television. I fell asleep to the sound of couples arguing in court, determined that that was not going to ever be Emmett and me.

* * *

"Rose. Rosalie." I heard as some touch my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Carlisle staring down at me.

"Yea." I said groggily.

"I going to take you home. Emmett just called."

"Okay." I replied pulling the covers back. I looked over my shoulder to see Esme sleeping as well. Not wanting to wake her, I quietly got out of bed, slipped on my shoes, and left the room. "Thanks for letting me stay." I said as I followed Carlisle to his car.

"You know you are always welcome, Rose."

The drive to my house was fast. Carlisle didn't talk much, I guess he could tell I was still tired from my nap. By the time we pulled into my driveway, it was dark.

"Here you go Rose." Carlisle said handing me a bag. "Don't take any of these today, but you can take two tomorrow. It should help."

"Thanks again." I said getting out of the car. As I entered the house, Molly met me at the door. She was ecstatic as alway to see me, but this time she didn't jump or bark. That doggie sense of knowing exactly what their owners need kicked in, and I was met with cool calm Molly.

"Hey Molly." I said rubbing her head. "Where's you dad?"

"Hey babe." Emmett said quietly exiting the bathroom. "How was your day?"

"It was alright." I shrugged.

"Are you hungry?"

"No. Not at all."

"Good, because we don't have any food." Emmett said and the room fell silent. The tension from our last conversation still evident.

"Rose can we talk."

"Sure." I said siting on the couch. Emmett sat down next to me, and with a straight face looked into my eyes. I was prepared for this conversation. Ever since talking to Esme, I knew I was going to forgive him.

"Rose, I have to apologize for what I said this morning. I know you want to get better. I was just frustrated that I once again had to tell you no."

"I get it. I put you in a tough position. I just think sometime I forget that this is hard for you too." I put my hand on his shoulder just to let him know that I was there.

"Yea but was so stuck on being you caretaker, that being your husband took second fiddle, and I never want that to happen."

"Emmett, stop beating yourself up. You were doing what you thought was right, and you were so don't feel guilty. I was pushing you." Leaning foreword, he lightly kissed my lips and placed his forehead on mine.

"Babe, I can't see you in that hospital bed anymore. Those images of you before you woke up literally haunt me."

"I know." I whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Rose. Don't. It wasn't your fault."

"I'm not apologizing for the accident. I'm sorry that because of me, you have to deal with all of this. The letters, the paparazzi, the loss of you private life, you have to deal with all of that because of me." I teared up as I listed all the things Emmett had to deal with because of his association with me.

"You don't have to apologize for that either. I knew what I was getting into when I married you, and I would do it again in a heartbeat." He said starring into my eyes. "Don't doubt that."

I nodded my head and pulled away from him. Emmett was clouding my thoughts. And everytime that happened, I threw myself at him. This was not the time for that.

"I'm going to go change into some clean clothes." I said standing.

"Alright." I heard as I walked down the hallway. As I opened our closed bedroom door, I saw the room illuminated by candles.

"I thought we could try." Emmett said standing behind me. I quickly turned to face him unsure of how he got there. "But under one condition."

"What's that?" I asked looking at the seriousness on his face.

"You tell me if your in pain." I nodded my head, and within seconds his hands were on my cheeks and his lips where on mine. He stepped forward forcing me to step back until my knees hit the bed.

"Sit down." He said in an authoritative voice that made my inside melt. Following directions, I lowered myself onto the bed. Emmett slipped off his shirt and threw it on the ground before bending over to discard of mine. This is one of the few times that was happy I wasn't wearing a bra, and I could tell by Emmett face he was too.

"Lay back." Placing my arms behind me to brace myself, I slowly leaned back until I hit the bed. Normally Emmett would have forced my to lay down by pushing on my shoulders, but he was doing everything he could to make this a pain free experience. And that I greatly appreciated. Looking up at the ceiling, I felt Em slip off my shoes before he began kissing his way of my torso. I closed my eyes as he began to massage my right breast and lick the underside of my left. A small yelp left my mouth as he lightly bit my nipple before soothing it with his tongue.

"That's pay back for this morning." He whispered as he continued to travel north.

"You liked it." I replied chuckling.

"True." I heard before I felt Emmett's tongue hit the sweet spot at the nape my neck that caused the liquid to pool at my core.

"Oh" was all that could come out of my mouth as he proceeded suck on the skin and fondle my breast.

"Em, please." I said eventually wanting to feel him on me. He licked the spot on last time before he bit my earlobe and whispered.

"As you wish." Immediately his lips were on mine as he lightly press his pelvis into me, giving me a taste of the pleasure that was about to come. I moaned into his mouth, partly because of the wonderful feeling that his body had just given me, and partly because it hurt me. Not enough for me to complain, but it was definitely a nice reminder that I cannot do everything I wanted to right to now.

"You okay?" Emmett whisper against my lips. I should have known that he would have caught that. He knew all my noises, even when they were laced with pain.

"Yea." I said before I ran my tongue across his lips which he gladly opened to me. This kisses were soft, tender, and loving which set the mood for the rest of the night. This was not going to be a fuck, my body couldn't handle that no matter how much I pretend it could.

I raised my hands to Emmett torso and lightly grazed my nails along his sides eliciting a growl from him. Pulling his lips away from mine, he sat up and place both my hands on my stomach.

"These stay here." The dominant tone was back, and I was loving every second of it. I nodded my head before he stood and hooked his fingers into my yoga pants pulling them and my underwear down with him. Dropping them on the ground, Emmett stood over my naked form. Reaching down he grabbed my right leg extending it upward towards him. I was unsure where he was going with this, until he started placing light kisses on my ankle moving up to my calf. As he traveled closer to the place I wanted him to be, he would alternate between light kisses and hard bites. This skin getting more and more sensitive the closer he got to my core.

As I felt his tongue run over my hip bone, the anticipation was killing me. I wanted to feel him, any part of him. So surprised was an understatement of how I felt, when he began to kiss my other knee. I know he was teasing me, but good god there is only so much woman can take. He has been teasing me for the past three weeks.

"You ready for me baby?" He asked before he bit my inner thigh, causing me to gasp.

"Mmmmhmm." I responded closing my eyes.

"Good, keep your back on the bed." He said confusing me as he placed both my thighs on his shoulders. When I felt his breath ghost over my sensitive flesh, I understood. The urge to arch my back was intense.

Placing his hand on the top of my pelvis to hold my hips down, I felt him part my lower lips.

"Oh God." I moaned as his tongue pressed against my clit before he went to work, bringing me closer to release. I felt a finger tease my entrance before he slipped it inside while sucking on my clit. I tried to rotate my hips, but Em wasn't having it. His hand was firmly keeping me in place, and there was nothing I could do about it.

As I felt him added another finger and increase his speed, the coils in my lower abdomen began to tighten.

"I'm so close." I breathed. "Don't stop." My hands left my stomach and fisted the sheets of the bed beside me. Emmett sensing that I was teetering over the edge, ran his tongue over my clit, then sucked hard.

"Oh fuck Emmett." I moaned as I convulsed around his fingers. Emmett continued to lap up everything my body had to give him, as I rode out my orgasm. After I had come down from my high, Emmett lightly kissed my clit before kissing his way back up to me.

"I told you not to move your hands." He said before kissing me.

"I sorry baby." I moaned against his lips. "Let me make it up to you." I added as my hand traveled down his chest, and grabbed his large erection through is basketball shorts.

"No, No baby. Tonight is just about you." He said pulling his hips back. I looked up into his eyes, and only saw love and adoration. Nodding my head, I pulled my hand back, and began to push down his shorts.

"You sure, baby? We can stop right now."

"I'm sure. I want to feel all of you." He nodded his head, and helped me remove his shorts. When I felt the head of his cock rub against my slit, I couldn't help but close my eyes, and bite my lip.

"Rose, you have to tell me if this hurts." He said desperation in his voice, and then it hit me. I thought he didn't want to have sex with me because there was a chance that I could hurt myself more, but it was because he didn't want to hurt me. He didn't want to be the cause of my pain.

"I will." I said looking into his eyes.

"I'm serious."

"I know." I said raising my lips to his. As his tongue entered my mouth, he slowly slipped inside of me. This was like our first time all over again. This was gentle, and sweet. Emmett started with slow shallow thrusts, testing the waters of my pain tolerance. As his thrusts got deeper, he rested his forehead on mine looking into my eyes.

Except for the first time, he never really put his full length inside of me, I guess for fear that it would be to much. But it's all Emmett to me, and that was really all I needed. Moans left my mouth as Emmett slowly made love to me. When I felt his breathing get uneven I knew he was close, as was I.

"Fuck, babe you feel so good." He said rotating his hips against mine.

"Em, I gonna.." I moaned feeling myself get closer to release.

"I know babe. Cum for me." He groaned. And as if on command, I felt my body orgasm for the second time that night. And when Emmett buried his face into the crook of my neck and stilled, I knew he was there too.

After sometime Emmett rolled over pulling me with him, and pulled out int he process.

"I love you." He said stroking my hair down my back.

"I love you too." I responded looking up at him before lightly kissing his lips. Turning my head to the side, I rested it on his chest and began to close my eyes.

"Rose?" I heard Emmett ask as he pushed my hair to the side.

"Yes."

"I may have given you a hickey." He said touching the spot on my neck that he had sucked on earlier.

"Totally worth it." I responded.

**Alright guys. Sorry for the wait, but I start my new job tomorrow, so I will try to keep my update schedule the same (at least once a week) but don't get mad if I fall behind. I will not abandon this story. Anyways, Let me know what you think, and I will send you a preview.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and the support on my new job. It's going great. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to SM (minus Amelia.) No copyright infringement intended. **

(Rpov)

It's been two weeks since Emmett had finally given in. And life couldn't had been better. We hadn't received any letters, and that alone relieved a lot of Emmett's stress. Also I had found myself able to do more. Deep breaths still hurt, but I didn't feel completely useless. I was able to cook dinner every night, do laundry, and clean much to Emmett dismay. He want me to lay in bed until I felt absolutely no pain. There wasn't a chance in hell I would that. I love being pampered, but this was bordering on babysitting.

My daily activities weren't the only thing that Emmett wasn't happy with me about. I was still taking the medication Carlisle gave me even though it made me throw up. The first time it happen, I cried to Emmett saying I dying. Dry heaving with two broken ribs is awful. Emmett being the good husband he was, sat with me on our tiny bathroom floor as I cried my eyes out. The next day he begged me to not take the medication again, but I figured nausea was listed as a side effect on the bottle, it wasn't killing me, and it didn't make me high. I wasn't giving it up. And besides, it's not like that happens every time I take it.

"Babe." Emmett yelled walking into the living room.

"In here." I replied from the kitchen doing the dishes from our breakfast. Emmett had gotten up early and made me breakfast in bed. And it was my favorite, his Spanish Omelet. The least I could do was wash the dishes.

"Babe, stop." Emmet said from behind me grabbing the skillet from my hands. I turned around to face him while still holding my wet hands over the sink.

"What?" I asked.

"You should be relaxing." He said motioning to the dishes in the sink.

" You're leaving soon, and I am not going to let the dishes sit here all day. Besides, it is good for me to move around. It means I am getting better."

"Yea but I don't want you to overexert yourself."

"By doing dishes?" I asked incredulously raising my eyebrows.

"By doing anything." He answered mimicking me.

"To bad. I'm doing the dishes." I said turning back to the sink and washing the plates. I heard Emmett huff as he placed the skillet back in the sink, and reached for a towel behind me.

"Fine, but I'm drying." He gave in reaching for the plate I was currently rinsing. We worked in silence for the next few minutes until it finally got to me.

"Were are you going again?" I asked scrubbing the skillet.

"I told you I had to work today." I looked over my left shoulder at him to see he was dress in his dark blue uniform. How did I not notice that before?

"Oh yea. I forgot. I bet the guys are happy that you are back, though." Emmett started going back to work last week part time taking a few hour here and there. But this was the first time he was actually taking a full shift.

"I guess. I told chief I'm not staying the whole time yesterday over the phone."

"Why not?" I asked surprised. You would think he would be dying to spend 24 hours with the boys. They can't drink, but they most certainly lay around watching sports all day. This town doesn't have very many emergencies.

"Rose, I am not leaving you alone in this house for 24 hours. I'll be back before it gets dark."

"That seems unnecessary. Nothing has happened since we got back, I am sure I can handle myself for a day." I said trying to convince Emmett that I didn't need his protection every minute of everyday.

"That doesn't mean I am taking any chances. If it were up to me, I wouldn't go to work until we figure this whole thing out." He said grabbing the skilling out of my hand. I shut off the water, turned around and leaned backwards against the sink.

"So quit." I replied looking at him. Emmett worked because he wanted too. Between the millions I make each year, and the fact that Emmett hasn't spent money on anything but a gym membership and food since he joined the working world, we had enough money for us both to retire comfortably immediately. But I knew Emmett wasn't going to give up his job. He loved it to much. He loved to be needed. He loved helping people.

"That would only make matters worse. The only reason I am going in is because they are short staffed." He said putting the skillet away then turning to face me.

"Well then if you want to work, I guess you better get to work." I smiled. He leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"You going to be okay with out me?" He asked.

"I think I can manage." I nodded as we both walked into the living room. He reached down and picked up his bag with his gear.

"Call me if you have any problems."

"There won't be any problems." I reassured him.

"What are you doing for the rest of the day?" He asked.

"I don't know housework." Shrugged. He nodded his head.

"Just don't over do it okay."

"Okay." I responded kissing his lips. At his touch, I feel my heart rate increase with the need to rip off all his clothes and take him back to the bedroom. But I refrained. After the talk we had had weeks ago, I made a point to not push Emmett on that subject of me having sex while hurt. I waited for him to initiate, which was often, and followed his lead.

"I'll see you tonight." He said pulling away.

"Do you want me to make dinner?" I asked.

"If you feel like it, but don't do it just because I am coming home." He kissed my cheek before standing to his full height and walking towards the door.

"Love you." I said before he left.

"Love you more." He yelled as he closed the front door behind him.

"Not possible." I said to no one in particular. I spent the next two hours making sure that our small house was so clean it shined. But as I looked around, I found myself bored. Everything I thought about doing messed up the house I had just spent hours cleaning. As I weighed my options, my eyes landed on the keys to my car that were laying on the kitchen counter.

I haven't driven since the accident. I had been in too much pain to drive my little stick shift. But for some reason today, I was feeling adventurous. Grabbing the keys and my purse, I walked out to the car, and pulled out of the driveway. I had no clue where I was going, but the act of driving was calming and the fact that I was in no pain was comforting. Enjoying my new found freedom, I drove around for an hour music blaring and windows down. Not wanting to return home just yet, I decided to make a little pit stop.

"Emmett know your out?" Alice said as she opened the door.

"I'm a grown woman, I don't need to tell Emmett everything." I answered walking inside.

"I'm going to take that as I no." She closed the door. "You do know that when he realizes your not home, he's going to kill someone right."

"Shit." I said reaching in my purse for my phone and texting Emmett. It would be like him to go on a killing spree if I didn't answer my phone.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked walking into the living room to see Amelia in her play pen and Nessie watching a movie. "Is Bella here?"

"No. And who knows where Jasper is. As soon as he found out I agreed to watch Nessie today, he found something he had to do." She shook her head.

"He's such a Jackass." I scoffed rolling my eyes.

"It is what it is." She shrugged. "So what brings you out?"

"I'm bored."

"I'm not surprised. You have been holed up in that house all week, except when you go to see Esme."

"Pretty much." I replied. Alice and I hadn't really spent any real time together since I came back. Between me being hurt and her running Esme back and forth to therapy, there was really no time.

"Aunt Rose!" Nessie yelled running towards me and hugging my legs forcibly.

"How ya doin kiddo?" I asked rubbing her head.

"Good." She smiled up at me.

"I hope you're being good for Auntie Alice." I cooed. She nodded her head furiously. "What movie are you watching?"

"Dora the Explorer." Worst show ever.

"That's great." I lied.

"Do you want to watch it with me?" She asked excitedly.

"Maybe later."

"Yes." She yelled before running back towards the television.

"She loves that show." Alice said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh I can tell." I went to sit on the couch and Alice joined me. "So what's new with you?"

"Not much." She said yawning. "Just taking care of Amelia and helping my mom, you know."

"I really think it is great what you are doing. I know that you are struggling to keep your own house in order, but for you help Esme with hers. That's really nice. And as soon as I get better, I'm going to help you." The last four weeks Alice had been cooking dinner for not only her family but enough for Esme and Carlisle too. Just case Esme didn't feel up to cooking. And every Monday and Thursday Alice was going over to her old house to clean it spotless. The woman was running two households.

"You don't have to help. I am only doing it because I don't want my mother too. You know if I didn't she would." I nodded my head. Esme would never let her house get out of order.

"Why isn't Bella helping you?" I asked.

"She got some freelance thing. It is taking up all of her time. Hence the reason I am watching Nessie, because Edward has to work."

"So everyone is just dumping everything on you?" I clarified.

"I mean. I'm not working right now, so I do have the most free time."

"That doesn't mean it's okay. But no worries, I will help. Sooner than you think. I managed to clean up our whole house today with minimal pain." I bragged, but I meant every word. Alice wasn't going to do this alone. Unlike everyone else, I wasn't going to leave her to bear the burden.

"You cleaned your house this morning?" Alice asked surprised. I nodded my head smiling. "Don't you think you're doing to much? You were in the hospital three weeks ago."

"So I'm getting better." I shrugged.

"If you say so." She shook her head.

"So what is Edward doing besides working?" I asked changing the subject.

"I wish I knew. He's never around. Has Emmett talked to him?" I scoffed.

"I don't think they have spoken since the family dinner." Alice grimaced at the memory. That was not our shining moment.

"Figures. Emmett holds a grudge forever." She yawned. Amelia began to whimper from her pen. "Somebodies tired." Alice said looking at her daughter.

"She's not the only one." I raised my eyebrows at her. "When's the last time you've slept."

"Last night." She shrugged.

"For how long?"

"Like three hours, I normally nap with Amelia."

"Well what's stoping you?" I asked. She tilted her head towards Nessie. "I may not be able to help you cook and clean yet, but I can help with that. You go nap, and I'll watch Nessie."

"Rose, I dunno."

"Alice I don't have anything else to do, besides everyone has been taking care of me. Let me at least help you."

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yep." I nodded my head.

"Okay." She stood and picked up Amelia. "Wake me if I am not up by the time you want to leave."

"You just go nap. Nessie and I will be fine. Right girl?" I asked her.

"Right!" Nessie yelled before turning back to Dora.

"Okay. I'll be back later." Alice said hesitantly before walking towards her bedroom.

"I guess it just you and me kiddo." I said to Nessie, but she was too engrossed in her show to even hear. So, I sat on the couch read the most recent issue of Vogue, as Nessie continued to watch TV quietly. After I had finished reading 600 pages of fashion, I found myself parched.

"Ness, I am going to go get a drink, do you want something?" I asked closing the magazine.

"No thank you." She replied politely not taking her eyes off the screen. Reaching with my left hand to place the magazine on the coffee table, I felt a sharp pain in my side causing me to gasp. It was as if someone had stabbed me. Feeling my eyes well up, I began taking shallow breaths as I stood. Grimacing and hissing with each step I took, I walked into the kitchen and filled a glass with cool water.

When I made it back to the living room, the first place I went was my purse. But as I rummaged through my bag looking for the white pills Carlisle had prescribed me, I found them missing. I don't understand. Where else could they be? I always kept them in my purse, just in case I went to the Cullens. I ran through the events of my day, only to mentally slap myself as I realized what happened. Cause I had breakfast in bed, I left the pills on the nightstand. Fuck.

I looked at the clock to see that Alice had only been asleep for forty minutes, and given how exhausted she was, I didn't want to wake her. Laying down on the couch I closed my eyes and tried to focus on my breathing.

"Are you alright?" Nessie asked sensing my mood change.

"Yes, just tried." I answered trying to sound convincing.

"Do you want to watch a movie with me?"

"No you go on ahead dear." I shook my head.

"Okay." She said going quiet again. And I laid there counting the minutes until Alice woke up.

* * *

MOTHER FUCKER. I am going to kill this bitch. Yes I know it is inappropriate for me to call her a bitch, but this was my last straw. If I heard her speak one more time, I was throwing her out a window, and that wouldn't be hard even with my broken ribs. She is very small. And where the fuck is Alice? I feel like she has been gone for weeks. I literally feel like puling my hair out right now, and I would if it wouldn't hurt to much. No reason to add to the pain I was already in.

I groaned as I heard her yell again. I know she doesn't mean it, but she is making my headache worse. The throbbing in my side had not ceased since the moment I laid down. And I'm currently in the middle of a migraine. Was a few moment's of silence too much to ask? Seriously people.

I definitely over did today. And this was God's way of punishing me.

"Swiper no swiping!" Nessie yelled for the thousandth time. "Swiper no swiping!"

Who ever created this show is going to pay. Seriously, who thought it was a good idea to encourage children to yell at the television. It had to be someone without kids, because this shit was annoying.

"Will you watch the next episode with me Aunt Rose?" Nessie asked.

"No thank you." I said trying to be polite, but it just sounded curt.

"Why not?"

"I'm not feeling well sweetheart." I answered with my eyes still closed.

"What wrong?" She asked standing up and walking towards me.

"My tummy hurts." I said trying to simplify my problems for her. A four year old would never understand the concept of broken ribs.

"You know what my mommy does when my tummy hurts."

"What's that?" I asked. I should have seen this coming. Really how did I not see this coming? I felt Nessie small hand connect with my side, and I hiss at the contact.

"She rubs it." She said forcefully rubbing her hand in fast circles over my stomach. I gasped and pushed her hand off of me as fast at I could. I looked up just in time to see fear and shock cross her face as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Nessie, I'm sorry." I whispered but she didn't hear. She just sprinted out of the room. I laid my head back down on the couch, and closed my eyes. Fuck. I definitely just scared a child.

"What the hell happened? Nessie is upstairs balling her eyes out thinking that you hate her." I heard Alice ask. I opened my eyes to see a confused look written all over her face. "You're in pain." She answering her own question.

"How can you tell?"

"It's written all over face? What happened?"

"I told her my stomach hurt and she rubbed it, a little harder than I think she wanted to."

"Ouch." Alice said moving my feet and siting on the couch. "Do you want to go home?"

"Yes, but I'm in too much pain to move." I said closing my eyes. "And to be honest, I don't think I can drive my car right now. Shifting is going to hurt."

"What do you want me to do? Where are your pain killers?"

"I left them home, so just let me lay here for awhile." I said trying to get her to leave me alone. When I am in pain, I have zero tolerance for anyone.

"Okay well, Nessie is going to want to watch TV eventually and not be terrified, so let's get you to the guest room." She said trying to pull me up. Slowly and painfully, I made my way the guest bedroom. Getting as comfortable as I could, I laid there listening to Nessie yell with Dora, and Alice coo Amelia. Closing my eyes, I tried to focus on anything but the pain. But Nessie high pitched voice was still annoying the shit out of me, and the chance that Amelia was going to cry was high. So I focused on my breathing again using techniques I had learned from yoga. Breathe the good in and the bad out. Breathe the good in and the bad out. I repeated in my head, until finally I fell asleep.

* * *

I felt a hand slip under my knee, and another push it's way beneath my back. I groaned as it touch my sore side, and my eyes shot open in shock. Who the hell was touching me? It was too dark to see anything, but a dark figure leaning over me. The panic begin to set in.

"Babe, it just me." I heard Emmett whisper, and instantly my body relaxed.

"What time is it?" I asked quietly.

"A little after nine." I reached up and wrapped my right arm around his neck, trying to help him as he picked me up. I instantly felt weightless as Emmett lifted me, but was surprised when I was set back down in his lap as he sat on the bed.

"Alice said you were in pain." He commented rubbing my back.

"I forgot my pills at home." I rested my head on his shoulder just in time to feel it rise from a deep breath he was taking out of frustration.

"You don't think you did to much today?" Emmett asked.

"Oh no, I definitely did to much today."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"You were at work." I nuzzled into his neck. "By the way, Nessie hates me."

"She's a kid. She'll get over it." He comforted me. "I'm sure she forgot already."

"I hope so. I didn't mean to scare her. It just really hurt."

"I know." He kissed my forehead.

"You still in pain?" I nodded my head.

"Let's get you home." He said standing and lifting me with him. I closed my eyes, and heard him as he bid goodbye to both Alice and Jasper, as he carried me to the car. I felt him set me in the seat and buckle me in before he ran to the drivers side and started the Jeep.

"How was work?" I asked with my eyes still closed resting my head on the headrest.

"Boring. Nothing really happened. I did stop by the house though."

"How is it?" Given everything that had happened, building a house kind of took second fiddle tot he rest of our lives.

"You will be shocked when you see it. Aro really got a lot done. It will be ready for us to move-in in about two and a half months tops." He said sounding excited. "He asked about you?"

"Who?"

"Aro. He asked how you were?"

"What did you say?"

"Healing." I smiled and opened my eyes to look at him only to see him smiling back at me.

"You better believe it baby." I joked.

"Oh, I believe it." He replied before turning back to the road. The first thing I did when we got home was take the pills. I will never leave home without these again. Then I went cuddle up the Emmett on the couch as he drank a beer and watched _ESPN Classics_. Would I had watched this on any other day? NO. Normally I would have grabbed the remote out of his hand and put on something we could both enjoy. But I didn't have the energy, and I really just wanted to lay with Emmett and heal. The serenity that we both shared in this moment on our couch was all I really want out of life. Should have known it wasn't going to last long.

**I know this was a lot of fluff, but I wanted to speed up Roses healing process. I have a lot planned for her, and I figured she doesn't need broken ribs on her plate as well. Anyways. Leave me a review and keep the suggestions of what you want to happen coming. I haven't forgotten the one's I said I would use. I'm just waiting for the right time to put them in. So let me know what you think, and I will send you a preview. Thanks. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I apologize for the delay work has really been taking up a lot of my time. But I spent all day working on this today just to get it out. I know it is shorter than normal, but I hope you still like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to SM. No Copyright infringement intended. **

(Rpov)

I spent the next two days after watching Nessie laying in bed. Emmett was right, and he took every opportunity to rub it in my face. It doesn't happen often, so I let him have his glory. I'll just make sure it never happens again.

Apparently Nessie was still afraid of me when she made it home that night. I got a lovely call from Edward calling me a crazy bitch, and asking me never to touch his daughter again. Emmett ripped the phone from my hands and made sure Edward got his fair share of names thrown at him. I think my favorite was 'Fucking Twinkie-Licker.' At least I can say I have a creative husband.

I raised my arms over my head to stretch before I curled into Emmett's side as we laid in bed. He had gone to work the day before, and returned well after I was asleep last night. So the feel of his skin against mine was welcome. Unfortunately his snoring was not.

I won't tell him, but I had a hard time falling asleep last night without him here. Every noise in the house was amplified, and it didn't help that he had taken Molly with him. By the time darkness had fallen, the shadows from the coat hanger were scaring me. But if I told Emmett this, he never would have left, and he needed to do something with his day besides take care of me.

I tried to focus on anything other than his loud snoring as I closed my eyes, and attempted to fall back asleep. Apparently placing my head on his chest was a poor idea, because it sounded like I was laying on a subwoofer. Rolling my eyes and taking a deep breath, I got out bed. I wasn't going to go back to sleep anyways. After throwing on my robe, I walked out of the bedroom quietly shutting the door behind me. Not that that was necessary, Emmett was sleep like the dead.

As I walked into the kitchen, I turned on the coffee maker and began looking for anything that could stand in for breakfast. Grocery shopping had not been high on my list of things to do, so food was kind of scarce around here. Settling on some dry cereal, I grabbed a mug full of coffee and walkied into the living room. As I sat on the couch, I saw Molly sitting on the ground facing the front door.

"What are you doin girl?" I asked placing the box of cheerios on the coffee table and grabbing the remote. It was unusual for Molly to just sit at the front door. If she needed to go out she normally went to the back. The only time she ever went to the front door was when somebody was at it. And it was seven o'clock in the morning, no one was at our front door.

I turned on the television to the news, and sipped my coffee. In the backround I could still hear Emmett snoring. He hasn't sleep this hard in weeks. I watched as they spoke of the weather, a local fair, and horse races. All the while, Molly hadn't moved an inch. It was beginning to make me nervous.

"Molly." I called trying to get her to come over to me, but she turned her head, looked at me, and went back to starring at the door.

"Molly come here." I tried again. She didn't even acknowledge me this time, she just sat there.

"Molly." I said more forcefully, but nothing happened.

"What is you deal?" I whispered standing. I walked over to the door and nudged her out of the way with my foot. This time she moved, figures. Twisting the deadbolt, I unlocked the door. To say shocked by what I saw when I opened it would be an understatement.

A white envelope was taped to the screen door, and no name was written on the front. Someone was here. I open the screen door, and surveyed the area, but I saw nothing out of the ordinary. I grabbed the envelop, which was thick, and walked back inside. There was no way that this was a letter.

I wondered if Emmett was expecting something, but he would have told me if someone was going to drop something off at our house. Especially with the whole creepy letter situation. I walked back to the couch, and sat down with Molly at my side.

"So this was what you wanted me to get." I said to her. Taking a deep breath, I ripped open the envelope. I gasped as I saw myself starring back at me.

Within the envelope was stack of pictures. Everyone of them of me. Me walking from my car to the house. Me letting Molly out. Pictures of me from the windows of my own house doing the dishes, laundry, hell there is even one of Emmett and I making out the couch. But that wasn't the worst. The last picture in the stack made my blood run cold.

It was me sleeping. Only this time, it wasn't through a window, it was in my own house. And as I looked at the clothing I was wearing, I knew it was taken last night. It would have been the perfect time. The one time I went to bed before Emmett had gotten home.

I immediately dropped the pictures on the floor, and brought my trembling hands up to my face. My breathing was ragged as tears fell from my eyes. This time not in pain but fear. This person was in my house last night. Thats not something you can ignore. It was easy for me to forget the letter. It was't the first time I'd gotten a letter in mail from someone declaring their love for me. But they were just words. This was so much more. This made the threat real. This was my home. They were in my home. The one place I should feel safe.

I felt my stomach lurch at the thought. This person was in my home. Instantly I was on my feet running towards the bathroom. After I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet, I felt a hand on my back. I jumped at the contact.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Emmett said in a raspy voice. My running obviously woke him up. "Did you take those pills again?"

I shook my head as I walked to the sink and brushed my teeth. After my mouth was clean, I turned to face Emmett who looked like I had startled him awake. Taking few deep breaths, I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Are you just not feeling well?" I shook my head again and walked over to him. Wrapping my arms around his bare torso, I buried face into his chest and cried. I felt his arms encompass me.

"Babe, what happened?" He whispered as he kissed my hair, but I couldn't form words. "Rose what happened? You're trembling."

He pulled back and grabbed my face wiping my tears. His eyes silently pleading for me to tell him what happened.

"There was...the door...Molly." I tried to explain, but as I spoke the tears fell harder.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Slow down." He said sensing my struggle. Realizing I couldn't explain what happened. I turned and walked out of the room.

"Rose, where are you going?" He asked following me into the living room. As walked to the couch, I just pointed to the mess on the floor and turned my head away. I couldn't bear to look at those pictures again. Emmett walked past me and bent down to pick up the pictures. I turned away. I didn't want to see his face as he saw them.

"Mother fucker." He whispered as I heard him flip through the photos. After a couple of seconds, I felt him grab my arm and turn me to face him. "Where did you get these?" He growled.

Never in my life had Emmett spoken to me like that. I blinked several times to ensure that this was true, but the anger in his eyes told me. That just happened.

"Where did you get these Rosalie?" I felt his grip tighten a little on my arm. I could feel the tears begin to well in my eyes.

"They were taped on the screen door." I whispered. Emmett immediately let go of my arms and ran his hand over his face. He walked over to the front door, opened it, and looked around. Like me, I guess he saw nothing, because he slammed it closed.

"Shit." He said as he walked over to the phone. I sank down on the floor and ran my hands through my hair. I heard Emmett talking on the phone but nothing was really making sense except the fact that someone broke into our house last night while I was still in it.

I felt Emmett sit beside me on the floor after he hung up. I flinched as he wrapped his arm around me, and pulled me towards him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I scarred you." He whispered as he softly grabbed my arm and looked for bruises.

"You didn't grab that hard." I commented resting my head on his now covered shoulder.

"I shouldn't have grabbed at all." He huffed. "I'm just pissed, and I took it out on you."

"I know." Under any other circumstances, I would left Emmett for grabbing me. He knows it. After everything I went through with Royce, I wasn't going to put up with abuse anymore. But I knew he was mad because my safety had been jeopardized under his watch. I guess that was understandable.

"I'm going to take care of this Rose. It will never happen again." I nodded my head. I believe he was going to do everything he can to make this go away, but I don't think he can guarantee that it would never happen again.

After a couple minutes of Emmett holding me on the floor, the door bell rang and I tensed.

"It's okay." Emmett kissed my cheek. "I called the cops." He stood and answered the door.

"This better be good Emmett. I don't have time for your shit." Edward said walking in.

"I'm the wrong person to give your bitchy attitude to right now, Edward."

"Whatever." Edward rolled his eyes as his partner walked in. Emmett quickly walked past Edward, and stepped right in front of him.

"It's not whatever. Okay. Get that through your fucking thick skull." Emmett said starring Edward down.

"Why don't you tell me why you called us here?" Edward changed the subject.

"Rose found these taped to our front door." Emmett handed Edward the pictures then went into the kitchen. "And we got these when we returned from California. Is that enough fucking evidence for you or should I invest in another gun?" Emmett said shoving the envelopes at him. I just sat on the floor and watched as Edward looked at each picture and read every letter.

"These have all shown up recently?" He asked me. I nodded my head.

"Do you have any idea who would have done this?" I shook my head no.

"You haven't notice anyone following you or a car you don't recognize?"

"I don't think so. I haven't really left the house since that day at Alice's earlier this week." I answered quietly.

"Okay." Edward nodded. "We are going to take these pictures and see if we can get any prints off of them."

"About time you did something beside sit on your ass." Emmett said under his breath. Edward ignored his comment and continued.

"Well have someone watch your house, I can't guarantee 24 hours but at the very least when Emmett's not here."

"That won't be very often." Emmett said walking over to me as I stood. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side. Edward nodded his head.

"As soon as we get a name, your going to have to file a restraining order, Rose. We can protect you from the unknown, but once we find out who he is, you have to take that next step so we can do something."

"Okay." I whispered.

"Good. We're going to look around the house to see how this guy got in. All the doors were locked last night?"

"Yea, the windows too." I answered.

"The door was locked when I came home." Emmett added.

"Alright." Edward nodded. "There has to be signs of a forced entry somewhere. Hang tight while we look around." Emmett and I both sat on the couch as Edward and his partner looked at every door and window. Thirty minutes later we were back a square one.

"There are no scratches, paint chips, broken windows, nothing. No sign of forced entry. This person had to have a key."

"The only people that have a key are my sister and your mother." Emmett huffed. "You think they did it" He rolled his eyes. He was losing his patience.

"No, Emmett I don't, but we need to make sure they still have their keys. In about an hour an officer will be here to watch the property. We'll be in touch." Edward left without a goodbye. He showed no compassion throughout this entire ordeal.

"I fucking hate him." Emmett said as he made sure the door was locked.

"I don't know what you want him to do, we have no name. We can't even describe they guy." I commented exhausted. It was only ten in the morning and I was already tired. "They don't even know who they are looking for, Emmett. He could be walking down main street right now and no one would know." I added hopelessly.

"Rose, you know I am going to take care of you, right. I'll never let anything happen to you." I turned my head and looked at him.

"I know, but right now I just feel helpless." I could see the sadness fill his eyes as the words left my mouth. But I couldn't help how I felt. I felt we were chasing a ghost.

**Wow. Did you see that coming? Leave me a review and let me know what you think? Suggestions are always welcome. **


	14. Chapter 14

**So this is definitely an early update. For those of you who read my other story, I have hit a road block. Yes I only have two chapters left, but inspiration has left me. So until then, I am just going to focus on this one until it comes back. Hopefully soon. Anyways. I am going on a trip for the next 2 weeks. i leave tomorrow. I don't knwo what the internet situation will be, but I may not be able to update until I come back. That doesn't mean I won't be writing, and I still get emails on my phone and twitter. So follow me, if you want an idea about when I will be updating. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All twilight characters belong to SM. No copyright infringement intended. **

(Rpov)

Driving a stick shift in five inch heels isn't fucking easy. Either my heel is skidding across the floormat or the pedal is getting stuck in the arch of my shoe, but I am determined to make this happen. It has been over week since I have taken pain medication, and not only myself, but Emmett and Carlisle have given me a clean bill of health. X-rays show that my ribs had fully healed and my shoulders as good as new. You better believe I am celebrating.

It been almost a month since those pictures showed up at our front door, and nothing has happened since. I can't say that makes me feel better. This person always seems to attack when our guard is down. I'm not letting that happen again. The pictures were a wake up call.

Emmett has been more protective then ever, and Edward kept true to his word. Whenever Em wasn't home, a cop car was sitting outside. Let just say, I now know every police officer in the town, and I think they all hate me. To them I'm just some Hollywood girl, who can't take care of herself. I can see it in their stares and hear it in the curt answers I get when I ask them if they need anything. I never thought I'd look forward to when it was Edward's turn to watch our house. At least he understood.

The wheel begin to shake as I pulled onto the gravel driveway of our new house. I hadn't been to see the site since the accident. Emmett had taken over making sure everything was on schedule and up to par. But now that I am better, I need to take some of that responsibility back from of him. He won't admit it, but this is wearing him down.

"Mrs. McCarty. What a lovely surprise." Aro said as I got out of the car. I made sure not to wear white this time. "I'm so sorry to hear about the accident. It's wonderful to see you doing so well." The smile on his face sent a shiver up my spine. Something about him still doesn't sit well with me.

"Well a lot has gotten done since I was last here." I said looking at the house changing the subject. It was true. The exterior of the house was complete, and I have to admit it was everything I wanted it to be. It had the extravagance of a home fit for me, but homeliness of a house perfect for Emmett.

"Yes. We are currently working on putting the upgrades into the home as we speak. You're professional kitchen is almost complete." He raised his eyebrows in excitement.

"Yea. Let's not pretend like I am going to use that." I said under my breath.

"Nevertheless, it will be complete."

"When do you think we can start putting furniture in?"

"In about three weeks. This is a very large house, and we are only finishing the kitchen today." He said to me as if he were a father talking to his child. And I did not appreciate it.

"Well then I guess you are right on track." I replied sarcastically. "When is the driveway being paved?"

"That will be the last thing we do. Construction equipment can easily break pavement, honey." I rolled my eyes. I won't even let Emmett call me honey.

"Okay well if that's all. I'm going to get going." I said turning to walk back to my car.

"Don't you want a walk through of the home." Aro yelled.

"Did my husband not already do that?"

"No he did."

"Okay, well I am going to wait until the house is further along. I'm not dressed to walk through a dirty dusty home."

"I should have know you didn't want to get beautiful outfit dirty." I nodded my head ready to leave. "By the way, I heard a rumor in town."

"What might that be?" I asked curiously.

"That there were policemen at your home. I hope everything's okay?" Something tells me that he wasn't being sincere.

"We had a break in." I answered honestly. I wasn't talking to anyone about the pictures. Not even Alice knew.

"Oh dear. I hope everything is all right. Do you not have a security system in your home?" He asked genuinely concerned this time.

"Oh no."

"For someone of your celebrity, I would think you would know better. Your husband should know better." Aro said sternly. "You have to let me put in security system. Even if it is just something that chimes with a door or a window opens."

"You can do that?"

"I own a construction company, sweetheart. This is part of what I do. And security is very important. You never want to fell unsafe in your own home."

"Umm..." I didn't know what to say. Getting a security system put into our home would make me feel safer, but I don't know if I want Aro to do it. But in this small town, who else would.

"How long would that take?"

"Two hours at the most."

"And how much?"

"I'll tell you what, if you promise to recommend our company to your friends, I'll do it for free." That's a deal you can't pass up.

"Let me talk to Emmett and I'll get back to you."

"Don't take to long, honey. The world is full of crazy people." What the hell does that mean, I thought as I turned to walk back to my car. In my mind, Aro is classified as a crazy person.

I weighted the pro and cons of having Aro install the security system, and could only find one con. I just didn't want him in my house. But besides giving me the creeps, I don't really have a reason. And I'm pretty sure Emmett will agree to it given the fact it will help him sleep better at night, and keep him from worrying while he's at work. He doesn't tell me, but I am sure he has considered quitting, just so he could be home 24/7.

And thats not something that I am willing to let happen. Emmett is going to quit when he wants to, not because he has to. Deciding to talk to Em as soon as I get home, I drove away from the construction site and further into town.

"Jasper is gone again!" Alice yelled as she open her front door.

"It's the Saturday before Thanksgiving. What could he possible be doing, killing a turkey?" I said walking inside.

"I wish. At least that's family oriented." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me he is doing something for the school. They don't even have a full week of classes this week."

"That's what I said." She replied throwing her jacket on a chair sitting on the couch.

"Wait, where were you?" I asked looking at the jacket. Alice had told me yesterday that she was free all day to meet.

"Oh my mom need a ride to the doctors to get test results." She shrugged.

"And?" I asked excitedly. She can't just end right there.

"He confirmed that she is in remission, but says she need to come in for continually checkups throughout the year."

"That's good. Why are you upset?"

"Because I expected to come home and spend quality time with my husband only to get a phone call saying that he has work to do after dropping my mother off. I'm so sick of his fucking work." Alice and I were in opposite positions. She wanted Jasper home more, and I wanted Emmett to feel comfortable enough to go to work. Who would have thunk.

"Where's your daughter?" I asked changing the subject.

"Napping. She passed out on the car ride home."

"I thought you were supposed to sleep when she does." I teased.

"Yea well. Things don't do as planned. Just ask my husband." She dead panned.

"Maybe he really had something he had to do."

"Yeah right, Rose." She rolled her eyes. "Anyways let talk about our line. That's what your here for right."

"If you don't feel it, it can wait."

"No. No. It will take my mind off of how awful my home life is right now, and we've been putting this off for months. Luckily the department stores understood that you need recover before making any decisions." She was right. We hadn't talked about our line since the night when I spilled my guts to her. "So what did Kate say?"

"Well apparently Neimen Marcus doesn't want to carry our line, but Nordstroms, Macy's, and Bloomingdales are bored. Not to mention those stores we saw. I loved the one on Robertson Blvd. If it's still available." I added. We waited so lon, that a lot of the real estate we had seen was gone.

"I'm sure it's available. That place was so expensive."

"But awesome." I defended.

"I know. It was gorgeous and required little to no renovations."

"See." I said excitedly.

"But I still think it to too expensive."

"But we both love it."

"I know." She said giving up.

"So did we just decided to buy a store?" I asked excitedly.

"I think we did." She smiled.

"Good because I really didn't want to deal with another company telling us what was fashionable. If we fail it's on our own terms."

"Oh that's a great way to look at it." She said sarcastically.

"What it's true." I shrugged as the telephone rang. Alice stood and went ot grab the phone.

"Hello." She said. By the tone of her voice the next time she spoke, I new exactly who she was talking to.

"You can't be serious." She huffed. I guess Jasper was giving her more bad news.

"What do you expect me to do? Jasper, you promised we would at least have dinner together tonight!" She yelled.

"Jasper I am so sick of hearing your excuses." This was worse then I thought. It was normally Emmett and I that had arguments. Jasper and Alice were always so in-sync.

"I can't believe you are trying to justify your actions right now. Bottom line: you are breaking a promise to me, your WIFE." As she yelled I heard Amelia begin to cry through the baby monitor. Alice had woken her up.

"Don't pull that you're busy shit on me. You are not the only one who works!" I looked to Alice to see if she was going to get her, but it was obvious she was too immersed in her argument to notice.

"Well the reason I am not working right now is because I am home taking care of your daughter." Realizing that she wasn't going to move and hearing Amelia cries get louder, I went to get Amelia.

Her bedroom was decorated in true Alice fashion. The walls were baby pink with Amelia's name painted in light green. The brilliant white furniture popped against the dark wood floors and the bright walls. I walked over to the white crib, and peered over the side. Amelia's cries immediately settled as she looked up at me raising her arms.

"There you are." I cooed as I reached in and picked her up resting her on my hip.

"You know I am jealous you got a nap." I said lightly touching her nose. I wanted to wait a little before going back to Alice. No child should hear he parents fight like that, even if she is only 8 months old. You tend you remember those things.

She giggled as I tickled her from her nose to her tummy.

"Sometimes I think you are the cutest baby in the world." I said winking at her. I looked back at the door to see if Alice was done yelling. Everything seemed relatively quiet so I figured the coast was clear. Turned to look back to Amelia to see her drooling my shirt.

"And sometimes you ruin it." I added looking at the wet stain on my shirt. Shaking my head, I carried Amelia to her mother.

"Whatever Jasper. Enjoy the couch tonight." She said hanging up as we entered the room.

"So all the commotion woke up the little on up." I said smiling. There was not reason to make her feel bad.

"Sorry you had to hear that." She said taking her out of my hands.

"Trust me you still don't have Emmett and I beat when we argue. At least you kept your dignity. I always go for the low blow." She laughed.

"Good Em's getting a taste of his own medicine." I smiled. "I guess I should start dinner, would you like some?"

"No. I promised Emmett I'd be back by dark."

"Why does he want you back by dark?" She asked confused.

"Who knows." I lied.

"Emmett's so weird." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway's I am going to make some trout if you want to help me in the kitchen." I nodded my head and followed her into the kitchen.

She handed me lemon to slice as she placed Amelia in her high chair and grabbed the trout out of the fridge. As soon as she unwrapped the fish, the scent hit me and my stomach turned.

"Excuse me." I said quickly running to the bathroom.

"I thought you stopped taking the pain killers." Alice said as I walked back into the kitchen.

"I did. I haven't taken them for a week." I replied sitting at the table. The smell of the fish was still making me dry heave.

"And you just threw up?" I nodded my head.

"Maybe I ate something bad. Emmett did cook breakfast this morning."

"Rose, Emmett's a really good cook. He wouldn't give you food that makes you sick."

"Whatever. I have been getting waves of nausea a lot recently. At the weirdest times too. I guess I have the stomach flu." I shrugged.

"Or you're pregnant." She laughed.

"Alice I'm on the shot"

"I know. But you could be."

"I'm not. I had my appointment eight weeks ago."

"Rose, you were in the hospital eight weeks ago." Alice clarified. My eyes widened as I realized she was right.

"Shit. I was supposed to go to the doctor right after we got back from LA. Oh my God. I completely forgot." I said dropping my head in my hands.

"So maybe you are pregnant." Alice repeated sitting across from me at the table. Is that true? Do I have a little being growing inside me? I looked down at my flat stomach. I can't be pregnant. I just can't. With everything that's happening right now, this would be the worst time to have a baby. I'm just not pregnant. I can't be.

"No. No. I don't think so." I shook my head. "I mean. I'm not even showing the symptoms."

"Oh wow you're in denial." Alice raised her eyebrows as she spoke.

"What are you talking about?"

"Rose, you just threw up because you smelled fish. That sounds like morning sickness to me."

"Oh please Alice. I told you I might have eaten a bad breakfast."

"Rose. I mean this with the best intentions, but you're full of shit."

"Alice!" I exclaimed.

"Rose! You know there is a chance you could be pregnant. You haven't been on the shot for the last two months and you and Emmett have been having sex. And my guess is that protection was not high on your priorities the past few weeks." Everything she was saying was true, I just didn't want to believe it.

"Come one." She said to me standing and walked over to Amelia.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused from the table.

"I have a pregnancy test in my bathroom, and you're going to take it." She demanded.

"I dunno." I shrugged looking at her. To be honest I was scared to take that test. "I don't think this a good idea."

"Rose, just take it to prove me wrong then." She said waving me along as she left the kitchen and walked towards her bedroom. Slowly I stood and followed her. When I entered the bathroom, she handed my a blue box.

"Pee on it." She said before leaving me alone in the her bathroom holding a home pregnancy test.

"How long do I have to wait?" I asked walking out of the bathroom after peeing on a stick.

"10 minutes." She said sitting on the bed as I joined her. As soon as my ass hit the mattress, Amelia reached for me. I looked down at Alice's little girl in her arms. Her little hands. Her little feet. The needy look in her eyes. She relied on Alice for everything. To eat. To sleep. To laugh. Her whole world revolved around Alice. Could I handle that? Did I want to?

Yes I like kids. But do I want my own? This world is cruel and harsh. No one knows that more than I do. Why would I want to bring someone into it? Why would I want to bring a helpless baby into my crazy life? I couldn't.

Could I even be a good mother? I've never really had one. Yes, my mother did an amazing job getting me out of the hell that was my childhood, but she wasn't a mother. I was always just another responsibility to her. I didn't even know what a real mother was like until I met Esme. And she's the strongest woman I have ever met. I could never live up to her.

"You know children aren't a bad thing? Yes, Jasper and I fight more, but it is because we both want what's best for our daughter." Alice said breaking my train of thought. "I think you'd make a wonder mother, Rose. Even if you don't think so."

Alice knew me well enough to guess my train of thought. But I can't say her words were comforting. She and Jasper do fight more now. Could Emmett and I handle that with everything that's going on? Does he need to added pressure of preparing for a baby on top of my safety? Could I handle the pressure?

"I think it's time." Alice said.

"Could you go look?" I begged. She nodded her head and walked into the bathroom. I bit my lip waiting anxiously for her return. This was one of those moments that could change your life forever. And I couldn't figure what exactly I wanted Alice to say when she walked back into the room.

"Congratulation Mommy." Alice said walking back into the bedroom and my heart stopped. I guess that wasn't it.

"What was the expiration date on the test?" I asked quickly.

"What?"

"Maybe it was expired and gave a false positive." I explained. Alice's face soured.

"Rose I bought that test two weeks ago when I was a couple days late." Shit.

"Emmett's going to kill me." I said falling back onto the bed.

"Why would Emmett kill you? Rose this is a happy moment." I felt the bed dip as she sat beside me.

"He's already so stressed. I just added to it." I felt the moisture gather in my eyes as I closed them and took deep breaths.

"What is he so stressed about? Rose what are you not telling me." I opened my eyes to see the sun setting through Alice's window.

"Shit. I have to go." I said sitting up. "I promised Emmett I'd be home by dark."

"Rose, what is going on?" Alice asked grabbing my arm keeping me from leaving the room.

"Nothing." I said shaking my head.

"You're an awful liar."

"Alice, I'm fine I promise, but I do really have to go." A pleading look crossed her face as I spoke.

"Rose, you know you can tell me anything right?" I nodded my head. "Just talk to me when you ready, please."

"Okay." I whispered as she released my arm.

"Tell Emmett I say hi."

"I will." I said before leaving her room and running out to my car. Why do I feel like I am about to walk into a war zone? Pregnant. FUCK!

**Did anyone see this coming? What did you think of Rose's reaction? How do you thin Emmett will react? So many questions. Leave a review and let me know what you think. I promise I'll send a preview. And follow me on twitter if want to know when my next update will be. I will try not to make you wait to weeks. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews and your patience. I just moved into a new place/city and stated a new job, so my life has been hectic to say the least.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to SM. No copyright infringement intended. **

"Rose, please tell me you told him." Alice whispered as she pulled me into a deserted hallway at her parents house. Emmett and I had just arrived at Thanksgiving dinner, and the minute I walked in the door Alice was on me asking questions.

"It just hasn't been the right time." I shrugged.

"It been five days." She exclaimed. Everyday since I had found out I was pregnant, Alice had been trying to force me to tell Emmett. But in all honesty, it hadn't been the right time.

"He's been really stressed." And, I was terrified to tell him, but she already knew that.

"Rose this is ridiculous. You have to tell him." She chided. "How did you not tell him the first night?"

_"Fuck!" I hear Emmett yell as enter the house. I won't lie, my hands were shaking. I had just left my best friends house and found out that there was a good chance that I was pregnant._

_ "Emmett." I said timidly. That was not exactly what I wanted to hear when I came home tonight._

_ "They fucking lost it." He said to me with his jaw set._

_ "Who lost what?" I asked confused. _

_ "Those motherfuckers lost a $2000 dollar radio at work and guess who it was checkout under. I'm going to kill them." He growled. _

_ "I don't get." I shrugged. _

_ "That means they are docking my pay by $2000." He said to me like he was talking to a child. _

_ "I'm sorry." That was the only answer I could come up with. _

_ "Yea me too." He mumbled grabbing beer out of the fridge. I watched as he trudged over to the couch and turn the TV to College football. "Worst day of my life." He added as he placed his feet on the coffee table. _

_ "You can say that again." I added under my breath._

_ "What?" He looking up at me. _

_ "Nothing." I shook my head. No need to make his day worse. "Did you eat dinner?"_

"It wasn't the right time." I answered Alice. Yeah, that was the best way to describe it. Emmett was so mad that night that he barely touch the food I had made him. That was the nail in the coffin. I wasn't telling Emmett until he was having a good day. Unfortunately, none have shown up yet.

_ "_What do you mean it wasn't the right time?" Alice scolded.

"He was having a really bad day." I shrugged looking at the ground. I knew it was a bad excuse.

"You have to tell him eventually. Stop acting like a child and do it." She raised her eyebrows as she spoke.

"Don't say child." I interrupted instinctively putting my hands on my stomach.

"You're still freaked out." She said lighting her tone.

"How could I not be? I'm throwing up multiple times a day. It's going to be a miracle if I make it through this dinner. There are moments that I just want to cry, Alice. Cry! I don't cry that often. Also I have to pee like every three minutes. What the hell it wrong with me?"

"Oh you're so pregnant. That's called a mood swing." Alice smiled.

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm."

"What do you tell Emmett when he notices you throwing up all the time?" She asked.

"Stomach flu."

"He believes thats?" She asked surprised.

"He's a man. He believes anything I say."

"Whatever. All I have to say is you better tell him before I make you."

"How could you make me?" I challenged.

"Give him a home pregnancy test."

"You're evil."

"I'm not kidding."

"I get it. I get it." I surrendered.

"Good. Now lets go see what everyone else is doing." Alice said grabbing my hand pulling me into the living room. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle were all sitting on the couch watching football with a beer in hand while Edward was sitting in the love seat reading the newspaper. Figures.

"Rose there you are." Esme said as she walked into the living room. As she spoke, all eyes in the room turned towards me. Carlisle and Jasper gave me a brief nod before they turned back towards the TV. Both Edward and Emmett's eyes barely left their forms of entertainment.

"What have you two been up too?" Esme looking Alice's hand clasping mine. My eyes went wide. Does she know? They call that a woman's intuition right. Oh god she knows.

"Girl talk." Alice answered nonchalantly.

"Ooo, Well you don't you two join the girls in the kitchen then." She smiled before turning to the boys. "Dinner will be ready in an hour. And I don't care if the game isn't over. You will be at the table in an hour. TV off. Got it?" All the men nodded there heads in understanding.

"Good." She smiled before turning back to Alice and I as we headed to the kitchen.

"Men are like children. Sometimes you have to lay down the law." Esme said as we walked into the kitchen. Must everyone mention children right now.

"Hey Rose." Bella said as she cut lettuce for a salad. Leave it to Esme to find way to make in Thanksgiving semi-healthy.

"Hey." I said scanning the room. Nessie was seat that the kitchen table coloring, and hadn't looked up to greet me since I walked in. Guess she's still mad.

"So what were you ladies talking about?" Esme asked from behind me. I turned to face her, and jumped when I saw what she was holding. Of should I say who. Amelia was reaching out for me from her grandmothers arms.

"I think she want her Aunt Rose to hold her." My eyes widened as Esme cooed. I looked out the corner of my eye to see Alice smirking at me. She knew exactly what I was thinking. This whole being pregnant thing was haunting me.

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to hold her. I'm a little sick." That wasn't exactly a lie.

"Oh dear, I hope you feel better." Esme said pulling Amelia protectively towards her.

"Something tells me it is going to take a while for Rose to get better." Alice added. I turned my head quickly to face her and glared. She better keep her damn mouth shut.

"Well I hope not." Esme replied squinting her eyes at both of us. She knew we where hiding something.

"Rose maybe this will cheer you up, Esme made your favorite." Bella said pulling the sweet potatoes out of the oven. Shit. I thought as my stomach lurched. I closed my eyes trying to focus on anything but the smell. This baby isn't even going to let me have my favorite fucking foods. Damn it.

"Rose you okay?" Bella asked.

"Yea." I whispered opening my eyes. "I just remembered that really wanted to watch that football game." Before I gave anyone a chance to comment, I ran out of the kitchen and into the living room. The men hadn't moved an inch. I walked over to the couch and squeezed in next to Emmett.

"What's up?" He asked still not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Don't feel well." I whispered.

"Still?" He turned towards me. I nodded my head.

"Rose if you're not feeling well you can come to my office tomorrow and we can get you checked out." Carlisle said.

"Oh I don't know if it's that serious." I huffed.

"I think it's a good idea." Emmett replied.

"Great. Just show up anytime tomorrow and I'll fit you in. It's not too busy." He shrugged before turning back to the TV. Emmett followed suit as if it was a done deal.

Well Shit.

* * *

An hour later, we were all sitting in the dining room watching Carlisle carve the Turkey. And to be honest he was struggling. The knife had slipped like ten times, and it looked like the turkey had been attacked by a chainsaw.

"I love thanksgiving." Emmett said smiling trying to fill the silence. "It's definitely my favorite holiday."

"Because it involves food?" Edward asked. Emmett glared back at him.

"I love thanksgiving too, Uncle Em." Nessie added from across the table.

"Of course you do. You're not a grinch like your father." Emmett winks at her.

"You know what we did at school yesterday?" Nessie asked excitedly.

"What's that kiddo?"

"We said what we were thankful for."

"You know what that's a great idea, why don't we go around the table and say what we are thankful for." Esme said.

"Can I start?" Nessie begged.

"Of course." Esme answered.

"I'm thankful for my family." Nessie smiled bouncing in her seat before turning to at her father. "Your turn daddy."

"I'm thankful for you." He said kissing the top of Nessie's head. Everyone continued to say what they were thankful for. Most mentioning there families or significant others until we got to my husband.

"I'm thankful for the PlayStation 4 Rose is going to get me for Christmas." My eyes widened as I turned to look at him.

"Seriously, all your thankful for is something you don't have yet." I said.

"And you." He added slowly obviously trying to cover his ass. I rolled my eyes.

"Well on that note." I continued. "I'm thankful for massage Emmett's going to give me everyday for the rest of the year." I smiled at him in a challenge.

"As long as I get a happy ending. It's a done deal." He responded.

"What's a happy ending?" Nessie asked and the room fell dead silent. I guess you can't say that in front of kids.

"Candy." Bella answered quickly before turning to Emmett and I shaking her head.

"Alice your turn." I said trying to change the subject.

"Well I know what I am thankful for." She said looking straight at me. "The gift that Rose is going to give us." My eyes widened as I the words left her mouth. She wouldn't.

"Babe brought a gift?" Emmett asked confused. I looked around the room to see confusion on every ones face but Alice's. That bitch looked smug.

"Yea but it's for later. Much later." I answers slowly starring at Alice.

"Like a couple months later." Alice added winking at Emmett.

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing. You're missing nothing." I said turning away from Alice smiling at him. "Gosh, I'm starving." I added reaching for the green beans trying to get the attention off of me. Everyone watched quietly as I piled the vegetables onto my plate.

"Want some?" I turned and asked Emmett who was eyeing my suspiciously. From the look on his face I knew he wasn't going to let this go, but for the moment he let it slide as he nodded his head. Counting my blessing, I began to put the food on his plate.

"Well I guess it is time to eat." Esme said sitting down as Carlisle passed out turkey. I politely declined the sweet potatoes thinking that it would be better for my stomach. That got me another weird look from Emmett. He knew something was up.

"Rose I got one of your favorite wines. Would you like some?" Carlisle asked handing me the large blue bottle. My eyes widened as I looked at the label.

"Absolutely." I said reaching for my glass.

"Rose." Alice chided from across the table.

"What?" I asked looking at her.

"Your kidding me right?" She whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. Why does Alice ruin all my fun?

"One glass won't kill me, Alice."

"I'm not worried about you." She said looking at my stomach. That was not subtle at all. I was going to say that I read online that one glass of wine won't kill or harm the baby. She needs to relax. But to keep from making a scene, I did it her way.

"You know what Alice is right? I haven't been feeling well maybe I should hold off on the wine." I said to Carlisle placing a hand over my wine glass.

"I think that's a good choice dear." Esme commented smiling at me. Fuck she knows.

I smiled back at her, then grabbed my fork and began stabbing my plate. Before I could even get food in my mouth, Emmett arm was behind my chair and he was whispering in my ear as he rubbed the back of my neck.

"I don't know what going on. But I wanna know when we get home." I nodded my head while I shoved stuffing in my mouth. It could be worse. He could be mad. Or he is mad and trying really hard to hide it. I hope it's the former, but the there's a better chance it is the latter.

* * *

"Well we should get going." Emmett said stretching as he pushed his empty plate that once held both his pie and mine away from him. I didn't eat very much. It wasn't that I didn't want to but my stomach turned every time I put food in my mouth, so Emmett finish off my plates.

"Thank you for coming." Esme smiled walking over to us as we stood up. She hugged Emmett tightly and kissed his cheek before walking over to me.

"You tell everyone when you're ready, sweetheart. Your secrets safe with me." She whispered before pulling back and winking. At least she can keep a secret unlike her daughter.

As we walked around the room saying our goodbyes, Alice gabbed my hand and looked at Emmett.

"I'm going to borrow her for one second. She'll meet you outside." She said.

"Like I have a choice." Emmett mutter walking out to the Jeep.

"What the hell was that, Rose? You can't drink alcohol!" She scolded me after Emmett left.

"I read online it was okay. I just couldn't have more than two glasses." I defended.

"That's after the first trimester."

"Really?" I asked confused.

"This is why you need to tell Emmett. You need to see a doctor."

"Well, now I have to tell him tonight, thanks to you."

"I had to force you some how." She smiled as I bit my lip in worry. "It's going to be fine. Emmet's not going to be mad. Relax." She added trying to ease my worry.

"I just...I just don't want to stress him out more than he already is. And also I'm going to be a horrible parent, I just risked my baby's life on what I read on the internet." I whined.

"You'll be fine. But you'll be better after you tell Emmett. And a doctor will tell you everything you need to know. You'll be okay. Now go. I'm sure Emmett really want to talk to you." She said pushing me out the door.

"Whose fault is that?" I mumbled.

"Your welcome." She yelled as I walked with heavy feet out the Jeep.

The whole ride back to the house was silent. Emmett would look over at me every once and a while, but couldn't seem to find the words he wanted to say. After ten minutes he found them.

"So that was nice."

"Yep." I answered.

"Esme packed us enough food to feed a fucking army." I nodded my head.

After a few minute of silence he huffed.

"Rose are going to tell me what's going on?" He asked finally getting to the point he wanted to make.

"What do you mean?" That wasn't exactly what I wanted to say. I knew what he meant.

"I mean what's going on the you and Alice. You two were having an entire conversation in code over dinner."

"Oh that." I said trying to blow it off.

"Yea that." I could feel his anger rising. Emmett hated being left in the dark. Especially about things that could involve him, and Alice didn't even try to hide that it involved him.

"Maybe we should wait to talk about it until we get home." I looked over at him in time to see his grip tighten on the wheel.

"Why?"

"I don't think it is news you want to hear while you are operating a moving vehicle."

"Rose, why does Alice know and I don't?" He was changing his tactics.

"Umm.." I don't even know how to answer that without giving it away. This was not going well.

"I mean, Alice seems to know everything about you before I do. Throughout dinner, everyone was looking to me for answers, and I couldn't give them because I don't know what's going on. Your husband doesn't know what's going on!" As he slammed his fist into the wheel, tears came to my eyes.

"I'm...I'm sorry." I said quietly as the began to fall.

"You don't have to be sorry. I just want to know what is going on?" He looked over at me and my lower lip began to shake. "Damn it, Rose. Don't cry." He added annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it." I whispered wiping my face.

"What do you mean you can't help it? You never cry." He rolled his eyes and went back to looking at the road. The longer I stayed quiet the madder he would get. It was now or never.

"Last weekend, when I went to see Alice... You know that day that the radio was lost." I was babbling. I felt pressured. I wanted to do this right. Congratulate him. Hug and kiss. But he was too mad, and I stayed quiet too long.

"She pointed out something. And it turned out to be true." I paused taking a deep breath. Preparing myself for this moment. But apparently I paused to long.

"What did she point out Rose?" He was getting frustrated, and my tears started to flow harder.

"That I'm...that I might be...um... you see we took a.." I couldn't get the words out. And the pressure he was putting on me wasn't helping.

"Just say it." He urged in an angry tone.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered.

"Fuck."

**Sorry it's so short. Leave me some love, and I will send you a preview. Emmett's entire reaction is next. Don't jump to conclusion about him yet. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to SM. No copyright infringement intended. **

"I'm pregnant."

"Fuck."

My eyes widened at the realization of the word that left his mouth.

Was it that fucking bad?

I turned my head and looked out the dark window of the Jeep. If I hadn't already been crying, I would be now.

"Rose, I.." He spoke softly but I interrupted him.

"Don't say another word." The car fell silent as I shut him up. I didn't want to hear that he was disappointed in me. I didn't want to hear that I trapped him. I just couldn't bear it right now.

That one word that he spoke after I broke the news to him, broke my heart. He sounded so let down and disappointed. I couldn't hear it. Yes I may not have planned to have this child, and I may think I am going to be the worst mother ever, but I don't want to hear that my husband, the father of this child I am carrying, doesn't want it. I've come to terms with the fact that in nine months I'm am going to be a parent, and it would be nice to have his support. It would be nice to have him there with me. And not an obligatory there, I want him to want to be there. We have to live with having this child. I know what it is like to feel like a burden on your parents, and I don't want that for my child. I won't let that happen.

"Babe."

"I said I don't want to hear it Emmett." My voice was high as I tried to hold back tears. Was I asking to much of him to just be happy? I mean I wasn't happy when I found out, but I didn't say fuck. I was more worried that Emmett was going to be pissed. I guess I was right.

Emmett huffed as he stepped on the gas jolting the car forward. He knew we weren't going to talk until we were home. And I guess he was trying to speed up the time in transit. When we made it to the house, I hopped out of the Jeep before Emmett even put it in park.

"Rose." Emmett yelled after me as I walked up to the our front door. "Babe wait up." He added running up behind me as I reached for the front door. The door was locked, and I realized I left my key in the house.

"Rose can we just talk for a second?"

"Can you unlock the front door?" I countered not looking at him. I heard him take a deep breath as he reached for this keys and opened the door. I stepped over the threshold and dropped my purse on the ground. Closing my eyes I turned to face him, bracing myself for the pain that was set to come. But before it came, I was going to say what I needed to say.

"You can talk when I'm done. I get that I should have told you earlier, but it wasn't the right time. You have so angry the past few days, that it just was't how I thought you wanted to hear the news. Hell, I was hoping you would be happy. But I didn't expect your first reaction to be a curse word, Emmett.

"Yes, I wasn't pumped when I found out, but fuck Emmett. You've always been wanted kids. You're making me feel like I did this on purpose. That I just planned to get pregnant without your knowledge. That I just planned to get pregnant at the worst time possible. And I refuse to let you make me feel this way, because I know it's not true.

"So go ahead and tell me how disappointed you are in me. And how this never should have happened, because it doesn't matter anymore. This is where we are at, and this is what we have to deal with." I finished as more tears fell from my eyes. I looked to my left away from Emmett and took a deep breath. I had to get these tear to stop. They make me look weak.

I heard Emmett footsteps as he walked towards me. I felt his rough hands come into contact with my chin and turned my head as he guided it towards him. I looked up into his eyes. They looked like glass as he smiled down at me. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my forehead, and instantly the sobbing started.

Emmett pulled me in close to him as I grabbed on to the back of his shirt and cried into it. He rubbed my back as I hung on to him as if my life depended on it. As the tears began to subside, I pulled back and wiped my eyes.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I just cried all over you, and.."

"Stop." He interrupted me. "It's fine. I should be the one apologizing. You have every right to feel the way you do. I was being an ass. I shouldn't have forced you to tell me." He continued running his handover my cheek.

"But I don't want you to think that I am not happy. You being pregnant. Carrying our child has officially made me the happiest man alive." He grabbed both sides of my face and bent his knees so that his face was level with mine. "I'm serious babe. The only thing I am mad about was that I let my anger consume me to the point where you didn't feel comfortable enough to tell me."

He used his thumb and wiped the tears that had strayed from my eyes. I nodded my head in understanding. Emmett was always one to beat himself up when he didn't behave like the gentlemen he expected himself to be. I knew he was sorry. Kids were always something that he shamelessly wanted, so I decided to cut him a break.

"I didn't really know how to tell you." I whispered. "My reaction wasn't much better than yours when I found out. But I was afraid you were going to be pissed at me."

"Why would I have been mad at you?" He asked confused.

"Em. The reason I am pregnant is because with everything that had happened the last few months, I missed my appointment to get the shot. It just slipped my mind." I shrugged.

"I thought you knew you missed your appointment. I did." He stood straight up and looked down at me.

"You knew? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Babe, believe it or not. I make it my business to know everything about you and everything you do. And I've learned not to question you on a lot of things. Birth Control being one of them. We're married. If you got pregnant, you got pregnant. It's not the end of the world." He explained. If I didn't already think he was the perfect guy for me, this would have sealed the deal.

"But you have been so stressed with the letters and my health that I was afraid this would add to that. And I want you to be able to relax and not worry for a while. I can see it's wearing you down Em. You flipped out today in the car, and you would never do that normally. You and Edward have barely talked and when you do you're hatefully joking. I just don't want you to lose yourself to stress because of me." Emmett shook his head so I stopped talking. I am sure I didn't say what he wanted to hear. He doesn't like knowing that problems he's trying to handle are effecting me.

"How about you don't worry about me right now? Especially now with you being pregnant, all I want you to do is worry about yourself. I'll try and control my emotions more, but Edwards been getting on my last nerve for a while. I don't doubt that he and I will be having it out very soon."

"Emmett, I'm not trying to get inbetween you and Edward. I know you two always argue. I just don't want you to feel like you have to carry the whole burden by yourself."

"Rose." He huffed pulling me in an embrace. "I don't feel like I have to do anything. I want too. You of all people know. I don't do things, I don't want too. But I need you to understand one thing, and this is never going to change." He said looking down at me. "Not you or this child are ever going to be a burden to me. Ever. Don't ever think that." I nodded my head and looked down at my feet. He was making me feel like an idiot. I know he didn't mean to, but these fucking hormones had me crying at a moments notice. As I sniffed, Emmett's hand came to my chin and lifted my head up.

"I love you." He whispered pulling my impossibly closer to him.

"I love you too." I replied only seconds before his lips where on mine. My eyes instantly closed at the contact and I wrapped my arms around his torso. The kiss was tender and soft as his tongue entered my mouth. I could feel my body melting into his as he combed his fingers through my hair. When he pulled back, I was gasping for air.

"Go take a shower babe." He said kissing my forehead. "I'll put up the food and take Molly out."

"Okay." I whispered raising up on my tippy toes to kiss him one last time. It was brief and sweet. Exactly what I needed.

By the time I was showered and made it to bed, I had never felt more relaxed in my life. The warm water washed away the fear and tension I had been feeling the past few days. I guess I didn't realize how afraid I was to tell Emmett until I had finally done it.

I heard the water turn off and Emmett get out the shower. I watched as he walked into the bedroom with a towel around his waist, and I bit my lip. I don't think there will ever be a day that I don't find Emmett attractive. I watch his naked ass come to view as he dropped the towel and tugged on a pair of shorts. Normally I would have told him to pick up the fucking wet towel he dropped on the floor that I have to clean later but I was too busy trying to think of ways to get the shorts back off of him to notice.

As he climbed into bed, I snuggled into his side and began to kiss his bare chest being sure to scratch his it just the way he likes. I felt his chest rumble as he groaned. His hand came up to my hair and he pulled my mouth off up to his. As I asked him for entrance with my tongue, and I ran my hand down his chest to the waistband of his shorts. Just before I was able to slip in, he pulled away.

"Get some sleep babe." He said grabbing my hand that was on his torso and kissing it.

"Emmett. You're kidding me right?" I asked incredulously.

"Babe its been a long day."

"That never stopped you before." I countered.

"I just...I just wanna talk with Carlisle tomorrow before we do anything." He said quickly.

"What's the worst that could happen? I'm already knocked up." I said rolling on to my back and signaling to my stomach.

"Let's just wait okay."

"So Carlisle says no sex your going to wait nine months plus?" I asked smiling.

"If I have to."

"Ridiculous." I replied curling into him and closing my eyes.

"Goodnight babe." He whispered.

"Night."

* * *

"Emmett I'm nervous." I said grabbing his hand tighter as we sat in the waiting room of Carlisle's office.

"You have nothing to be nervous about." He whispered back.

"You don't know that. What if somethings wrong?" I countered

"Relax, babe. It's going to be fine." Emmett said as the nurse called my name. We both stood and followed her back into an all white room with one bed. I hoisted myself up on the hard bed and Emmett sat at the chair to my right. I immediately reached my hand out for his, and grabbed it tightly.

"Just take deep breaths." Emmett said chuckling.

"I don't know what so funny. I'm terrified and your laughing. Inconsiderate bastard."

"I guess you're feeling better." Carlisle said as he entered the room smiling.

"You could say that." I answered.

"So, why don't you tell me what going on?" He asked as he set down my chart.

"I don't know what Esme has told you already...but this past weekend... I found out...that...I'm pregnant." I said quietly looking at Carlisle wondering if it will ever be easy for me to say those words. As smile spread across Carlisle's face and Emmett squeezed my hand.

"Well then I guess congratulations are in order." He said hugging me before going to shake Emmett's hand.

"I take it this is your first visit to a doctor then." Carlisle said going back into full doctor mode. I nodded my head. "Let get some blood and see how far along you actually are."

After Carlisle had come back from taking my blood to the lab under a rush order, he pulled out a pad of paper and began to ask me tons of question about family medical history, genetic diseases, anemia, syphilis, and hepatitis. To say I was freaking out was an understatement.

"Wait, why are you asking me all this stuff?" I finally asked.

"I need to have a good understanding of you family medical history to know that baby is a risk for, Rose." My hand instantly went to my stomach as he spoke about my child being at risk.

"Why aren't Emmett anything?" I continued looking at Emmett as he looked back at me with sympathy.

"Rose, I already know Emmett's entire medical history. I just need to get a better understanding of yours." Carlisle responded in a calm voice. The exact opposite of mine. "I'm almost done, I promise."

"Okay." I said before inquisition continued. Minutes later there was a knock on the door, and nurse handed Carlisle the test results. My heart was pounding my chest as he read the paper.

"Well this just confirmed what you already know. Congrats, your almost eight weeks pregnant." Tears came to my eyes as he spoke the words. Emmett stood and wrapped his arms around me.

"Stupid hormones." I whispered as I wiped my eyes. Emmett kissed the top of my head and smoothed my hair back.

"Now that that is confirmed, lets talk about a few things." Carlisle added seriously. Both Emmett and I nodded our heads.

"You need to make sure that you are eating well Rose. You're going to have to add more protein into your diet. And considering that you're underweight for your height, you are going to have to up your calorie intake. You're eating for two now. To give you an idea, you should gain between 28 to 40 pounds in this pregnancy." My eyes widened. Never in my life had I been that heavy.

"Also no sushi, no alcohol, and no soft cheeses. So stay away from the brie at Christmas. Don't eat deli meat, or hot dogs unless it is steaming hot. No raw seafood, at all. I'll give you a list of acceptable seafood later in the paperwork. Make sure that whatever meat you eat, it is cooked throughly. Also, I am going to give you some prenatal vitamins to aid in the babies growth and in the paperwork theres a list of common pregnancy symptoms for the first trimester. This is the time when your baby is most at risk, so we will be monitoring them him or her very closely.

"Alright lets talk about things you should never ignore. If you experience severe abdominal pain, bleeding, discharge, frequent dizziness or anything else out of the ordinary call me immediately. Nothing is to small for a phone call." I laughed at Carlisle's rhyme. He didn't find it funny.

"Now that we have gone over that, let me go get your paperwork and get you on your way."

"I'm officially more scared than when I walked in here." I said after Carlisle left.

"It's okay."

"Did you hear all the stuff he said I can't do. How am I going to remember that?"

"I'll help. It's going to be fine." He responded as Carlisle walked back in and handed Emmett the paperwork.

"Any more questions for me before you leave?" he asked.

"Emmett has one." I smiled looking at him.

"I don't think that it's important right now." Emmett said trying to change the subject.

"Like hell it isn't." I said turning to Carlisle. "He wants to know if it is okay to have sex?" I added bluntly.

"That's a very common question, and yes it is perfectly fine." Carlisle smiled. "Anything else?"

"No I think we are good." I smiled.

"Alright. Go to the front desk to make your next appointment, and I'll be sure to keep my mouth shut before you decided to make the announcement." He said before leaving.

"I'm sleepy." I said as Emmett and I drove home.

"You can take a nap when we get home babe." He replied holding my hand over the center console.

"When do you want to tell everyone?" I asked.

"Well Alice, Carlisle, and Esme already know, so there is no use waiting. How about during dinner on Sunday."

"I think that's a good idea, but you do it. I obviously suck delivering the news." He laughed.

"Whatever you say sweetheart."

"Hmmm I like the sound of that." I said closing my eyes. "You know what else I like the sound of?"

"What?"

"Pizza."

**Alright so never in my life have I been pregnant, so I am going to be doing a lot of research to make this as realistic as possible. Also I put a poll on my profile to decided the baby's sex, because to be honest i haven't made up my mind yet. And I love to know what you think. So Leave me a review and I will send you a preview.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry this took so long. RL has been kicking my ass. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to SM. **

(Rpov)

"Oh God." I moaned as the hot water from the shower pelted me. I ran my hand through my hair and closed my eyes tightly. My other hand was griping Emmett's hair holding him in place between my legs. If anyone ever tells you shower sex is overrated, they're lying.

"Oh Fuck." My mind was full expletives as I felt the coil tighten in the pit of my stomach. Emmett knowing how close I was, tightened his grip on my thighs raising both of them up onto his shoulders giving himself better access. I couldn't stop my hips from moving against him as I got closer to the edge.

"Fuck, Emmett." I said griping his hair tighter as he added a third finger triggering my release. He was relentless as I rode out my orgasm. And just as I felt myself coming down from the high, Emmett stood up causing me to slide off of his shoulders. But before my feet could hit the tile, he stop each leg with his forearms holding me up against the tile spread open for him. Before I could even register what was happening, Emmett entered me with one swift motion causing me to gasp.

Emmett was in complete control as he held me flush against the wall knees to shoulders.

"Shit, babe." He growled as my fingernails dug into his shoulders. He was keeping such a furious pace that all the could leave my mouth were gasps. In the two days since the appointment with Carlisle where he gave us the go ahead, sex had been in high on our list of things to do. In the kitchen, on the couch, in the Jeep, on the living room floor, any surface we could find was game.

I pulled the hair at the nape of his head forcing him to lift it from my shoulder and attached my mouth to his. The kiss was wet and sloppy as he continued to pound into me.

"Dear God." I moaned lifting my mouth off of his as I wrapped my arms tightly around him making him carry all my weight.

"Come on Rose." Emmett whispered in my ear before biting my ear lobe.

"I'm...I'm..." I was gasping and moaning so much I couldn't even complete a sentence.

"Come for me babe." I could hear the gruffness in his voice. He was so close but always the gentleman was waiting for me to finish first.

"Fuck." He said stilling within me as he came. I guess I was taking to long. I felt him bite my neck, that combined with him twitching inside me brought me over the edge with him.

"Babe" Emmett said kissing my check as my body had finally stop convulsing around him. The water had begun to run cold.

"Hmm."

"I can't hold you up much longer." It wasn't until he said these word that I noticed his arms starting to shake from carrying me for so long. Slowing I unwrapped my arms and legs from around him as he set me back on the ground. Emmett still held me close as my legs barely had enough strength to support myself.

"So this wasn't in the plan for the day." He said pushing my wet hair from my face.

"I told you this would happen." I responded looking up at him. "But you had to conserve water."

"You know me. Always looking out for the environment." He chuckled turning off the water.

* * *

I heard a groan and turned to see Emmett looking me as he entered the bedroom. We were on our way to have our Sunday dinner at the Cullens. The dinner where the announcement will be made that I am with child. And I guess we were dressing up for the occasion, because Emmett was in a button down shirt and slacks while I choose a long sleeve dress.

"What?" I asked looking over him confused.

"Is there a reason you are wearing something that is going to make us leave early?" He asked looking me up and down. I turned to look at myself in the full length mirror smoothing my hands over the tight beige sweater dress.

"Em, I'm going to be fat soon. I have to take advantage of this while I still can." I replied resting my hands on my stomach that won't be flat for much longer.

"You could never be fat babe." I scoffed at his reply.

"Give it a couple months. You'll be taking that back."

"Thats sounds like a challenge. And it is definitely one you are going to lose, because you will never be anything but beautiful in my eyes."

"That's sweet." I said laughing. "But you're so full of shit." I sat down and the edge of the bed and began to put on my thigh high leather boots.

"Oh my God. We are definitely leaving early." He said eyeing my now cover legs.

"We are a class act. Showing up late and leaving early." I commented standing as I grabbed my black coat and red purse.

"Ready?" I said looking at my husband.

"Yea the sooner we leave the sooner I can get those boots off of you." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're insatiable." I rolled my eyes as I walked past him out to the car.

"That's because I am with you baby." He yelled after me.

"That was worse than the line you about me always being beautiful." I responded getting in the Jeep.

"You know I was thinking." Emmett said as he pulled out of the driveway.

"That doesn't happen often." I interrupted. Emmett looked over at me annoyed. "Sorry, continue."

"Anyways. I was thinking that maybe we should keep the boots on tonight. You know, find out where the term knockin boots came from." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I am not even shocked that you're still thinking about sex right now." I said shaking my head.

"You know me so well."

"So how are you going to tell them?" I asked smiling.

"You seriously want me to be the one to tell them."

"Emmett I suck. I was awful at telling Carlisle. It's your turn."

"You're lucky I love you."

"I know." I said leaning over the center console kissing his cheek. "I'll make it up to you later."

"We are so leaving early."

* * *

As we pulled into the driveway, I could feel butterflies in the pit of my stomach. Or it was the nausea, I can't tell the difference any more. I feel like all I do is sleep, have sex, and puke my guts out. I looked down into my lap to see I was unconsciously ringing my hand.

"Relax, Babe. Half the people in there already know." Emmett said getting out of the Jeep after he parked the car.

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Emmett." I replied to him as he help me out of the car.

"You don't even have to deliver the news. Just stand there and smile." He grabbed my hand walked me toward the front porch.

"There you guys are. I thought you had forgotten about dinner." Esme said opening the door.

"You know I could never forget about food." Emmett responded.

"Well hurry up, and get to the table. Everyone is already seated." She said shooing us in. Emmett almost sprinted, but walked slowly with Esme. "I hope chicken is okay." She added quietly once we were alone.

"You don't have to cook for me Esme. It's a waste of time. I can't keep anything down." I shrugged.

"I remember those days. Each things with ginger, it'll soothes your stomach." She said before we walked into the dinning room. I smiled in thanks before taking my seat next to Emmett.

"What the hell took you two so long?" Edward asked with a harsh tone from across the table. I saw Emmett lean forward and quickly grabbed his hand to stop him. I waited to for Bella to scold him for his word choice, but I looked around the table to see no children in sight, so I decided to answer.

"We tried to conserve water, and found it didn't actually save time." I said hoping that would end the conversation. I was so wrong.

"Emmett, can you go a day without sex?" Edward said completely ignoring me.

"Well you know. If you got it, flaunt it." Emmett smiled back. "And we all know you don't have it." He added.

"Okay let's eat." Esme said passing around the potatoes before the pissing contest started. The meal passed smoothly despite the rough start. I could barely touch my plate, and it didn't go unnoticed. Emmett kept whispering in my ear asking if I was okay, and every once and while I would catch questioning glances from Carlisle and Esme which I would shake off. Between nerves and queasiness, I just wasn't hungry. Emmett sensing he could end some of my uneasiness, stop Esme before she went to get dessert.

"So we are glad everyone is hear today," Emmett said obviously unsure how to start. "Because Rose and I have an announcement to make." He took a deep breath before continuing. "We've been married for some time now."

WHAT?

What is he doing?

Where is he going with this?

"And we are moving into our new house soon, so now is as good a time as any for us to take the next step." Good god. This is awful. I could see it on everyones faces. Esme was trying to look encouraging, but Alice looked pained. He wasn't making any sense. I had to put an end to it.

"I'm pregnant." I interrupted and Emmett turned and look at me like I shot his dog.

"I thought I was supposed to do it." He said.

"You were taking to long." I shrugged. I looked across the room to see Alice, Esme, and Carlisle smiling. Bella and Jasper looked confused. And Edward...looked like his normal self.

"Well then congratulations in order." Esme said standing walking towards us. Emmett and I both stood as she gave each of us a hug. Everyone else soon followed suit. Words of congratulations were said, and tears were shed. Mainly by me. Ok, only by me, but all this hugging was overwhelming. As we all went to take our seats, I looked to see Edward hadn't really left his.

"I bet it wasn't planned." He said as a I wiped my eyes causing my hands to freeze.

"What did you just say?" I asked glaring at him lowering my hands.

"I just think it is obvious that this wasn't planned." He said as if he was telling the weather.

"That's really none of your business." I replied quickly.

"But it's true." I was dumbfounded by his lack tact. Seriously. Nessie wasn't planned, and we all fucking know that shit. That's what I wanted to say, but I would never bring his child into this. I expected the same from him.

"You could at least pretend to be happy. Pretend that you are excited for us. You don't have to be an ass all the time."

"Is it being an ass when you are telling the truth?" He challenged.

"You couldn't just stand up and give us a hug?"

"I don't pretend to be something I'm not. I don't even think you two know what you are getting yourselves into."

"How would you know that?" I replied getting angry. How dare he think I that I don't take this seriously.

"Rose everything in your life is about you. You don't do it on purpose. I think you are a product of your environment. You are always doing what ever you want to do, and everyone bends to your will. Flying New York. Going Los Angeles. Building a house. Those are things that people did for you. What have you done for them? You're selfish Rose. I don't doubt that Emmett will be a good parent, but I wonder if you are even going to be able to put someone else before yourself. And what parenting is."

I was dumbfounded that he had the balls to say that. And embarrassed that he said it in front of everyone.

"Excuse me." I said standing. I had to get out of that room, away from Edwards accusing stare and the looks of everyone else in that room.

"What the hell did you say the for you dumb idiot?" Alice yelled from the dining room as I descended the stairs into the basement. I sat at the poker table with my head in my hand for a few minutes trying to control my emotions, and ignore the commotion upstairs. Sure he was right, but he did have to say it.

That is my biggest fear. I know I am going to be the worst mother ever. I have no examples to go on. Esme entered my life so late that I only know got to see that results of her parenting. I am going to screw up this child with my crazy mother and hectic job schedule. Emmett is my one saving grace on that. He is going to be the sane parent.

I jumped when I felt a hand touch my shoulder and looked up to see Emmett taking a seat next to me.

"I'm okay." I said quietly. "I just didn't want to be around him any longer." He nodded his head in understanding but still looked at me skeptically.

"Seriously." I said with a small smile on my face. He placed both his hands on my cheeks and I closed my eyes to his touch. He pulled me closer to him, and lightly kissed each of my eyelids. I opened my eyes to see him smiling down at me.

"You never fail to amaze me." He said.

"Can you promise me something?" I asked.

"Anything."

"You won't let me screw up this kid." Tears pooled in my eyes as the words left my mouth.

"Babe, don't believe a word that that douche bag said. He doesn't know everything. He doesn't know you like I do. Hell, even the way that Alice or Esme do. You are anything but selfish. You place other before yourself all the time, he just doesn't know it. Your willingness to not take the glory for that is what tells me you are going to be an amazing mother. You couldn't screw up this child if you tried." He finished wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Do you really resent building the house?" I asked changing the subject. That would be something we never agree on. Emmett is the first to sing my praises and I am the first to tear myself down.

"You know I was hesitant at first, but I knew it was the right thing to do. I wouldn't have agreed to it if I didn't want it. And with the baby on the way, we couldn't have stayed in the house forever." I nodded my head. It wasn't a no, but that was the best I could get from him at the moment. As I took a deep breath, I noticed yelling.

"What's going on upstairs?" I asked.

"Alice is kicking Edward out." I shook my head.

"She doesn't have to.."

"Let her." He interrupted. "Everyone is pissed about what he said to you. It's the least he deserves."

"Still he shouldn't be kicked out of his childhood home."

"It's happening and there is nothing you can do about it." He said rubbing my cheek. I brought my right hand up and grabbed his.

"Can we go home?" I whispered running my thumb over his knuckles.

"Whatever you want babe." He replied leaning forward kissing my lips lightly. When he pulled away, he stood pulling me up with him. As we walked toward the stairwell, I looked down at our intertwined hands.

"Emmett what the hell happened to your hand?" I asked see his red swollen knuckles.

"It met Edwards face." He shrugged as he climbed the stairs.

Everyone was understanding and apologetic that we wanted to leave. Alice even went as far to say that Edward was officially exiled from the family. It was nice to hear, but I knew it wasn't true. Edward was her brother, their son. They don't condone what he said or did, but he was always apart of the family.

Emmett held my hand the whole drive home glancing over at me every few minutes. Probably waiting for me to blow up, and want him to turn around and find Edward so I could give him a piece of my mind. And ordinarily that would be exactly what I want him to do, but I didn't have the energy for that. To be honest, I was tired in every sense of the word. I just wanted to lay in bed and sleep.

Emmett helped me out of the car when we made it back to our house. As we walked to the porch, I notice a large figure standing there. I grabbed Emmett's hand tightly as we walked closer. Once we hit the point where the porch light automatically turn on, I realized it wasn't a person standing there but a large stuffed stork.

"What the fuck?" Emmett said.

"Maybe Edward is trying to apologize." I commented shrugging.

"We both know that's not true. He's never said I'm sorry his entire life."

Taking a deep breath I walked up the stuffed bird and pulled off a note that was tied to his neck. Emmett looked over my shoulder as I opened the letter.

_I can't say I am happy about this. But trust I will raise it as if it was my own._

"We are moving, now." Emmett growled.

**Once again sorry for the wait. I can't promise when the next chapter will be up. Hopefully in the next week, but do know that I am always writing, and your review encourage me to continue to sacrifice sleep to keep this story going. So leave a review and I will send you a preview. **


	18. Chapter 18

**All I have to say is don't hate me when you get to the end of this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to SM. No copyright infringement intended. **

Apparently Aro and Emmett had very different idea of now meant. Aro kept saying he need another month, and Emmett kept saying for evey day he's late he's docking his pay 1%. And when you building a $10 million dollar home, that's a lot. After hours of arguing they came agreement that we would be in the house in a week. Emmett wanted to make sure the paint was completely dry before we moved in for the baby's benefit and mine, and Aro want to make sure that the house was up our specification and the security system was completely installed.

The original plan was to have movers come and pack out things for us, but with the stuffed animal that we received on our porch two days ago, which sent me into hysterics that night, Emmett said that no one was getting in this house unless we knew them, which meant we were doing all the packing by ourselves.

"Emmett what do you want to do with your high school football stuff?" I yelled for the guest room which held nothing but junk in my mind. I have spent all day sifting through Emmett's grandmother stuff and his old high school yearbooks. Not that I ever went, but I thought high school was something people wanted to forget.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked as he walked into the bedroom.

"What are you going to do with this, babe?" I looked at the ratty, old football jersey I was holding in my hand. "Should I throw it away?"

"Rose." Emmett responded as if I told him to throw Molly out with the garbage. "That is the jersey we won state in. There is no way I am letting you throw that away. Shit. We're framing it." He said grabbing it out of my hands.

"You seriously want to frame that thing?" I asked incredulously. "It has holes in it."

"You know what? Remember that room you said I get to have that I get to do whatever I want with. This is going in there. Matter a fact all the football stuff is going in there."

"Fine by me. I will let you go through the football, baseball, and everything else that is junk in the room." I said standing.

"Ouch babe that hurts." He replied clutching his chest as if I physically hurt him. I walked over and kissed the pout off his lips.

"You'll get over it." I laughed as I pulled away. "I gonna go get started on the kitchen." As I went to step away from him, he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me flush against him. I heard him inhale deeply as he lowered his head into my hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I replied into his chest as I wrapped my arms around him breathing his scent. The smell of Emmett was the most calming thing in the world. I can't explain it. But no matter how worked up, or scared I am. Emmett's scent alone could just send me into a state of serenity. I don't know if it's because I know he will take care of me no matter what, or just that his scent tells me I'm not alone, but the smell of Emmett is better than any perfume I've ever had.

We were broken out of our moment as the doorbell rang causing me to jump.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Emmett asked pulling away from me.

"No." I whispered. Emmett's face turned hard as he released me.

"Stay here." He said as he walked towards the front door. I looked over at the digital clock on the night stand to see that it was only three in the afternoon. Who hell is here? And who would attack someone at in the middle of the day?

Deciding we in the clear, I Ignored Emmett's request, and I quietly followed a few steps behind him. Emmett stood at his full height and I could see the muscles in through his white tee-shirt as opened that door, prepared for a fight.

"We thought you could use some help." Esme said with Alice, Bella, and Jasper at her side. I smiled and walked into the living room.

"Only if you are prepared to work." Emmett said.

"Oh please Emmett. I help you move into this house." Esme said pushing past him.

"I wasn't talk to you Esme. I was talking to Alice, she is worthless when it comes to manual labor."

"I resent that Emmett." Alice said over her shoulder as she walked over to me. "How are you?" She asked engulfing me in a hug. We really hadn't talked since that dinner. Alice tried calling, and ignored every one of them. I didn't want to hear her stick up for her brother, or try to convince that he didn't mean it.

"I'm okay." I replied smiling as she released me. "Just packing."

"Well we are hear to help." Esme said walking over to us. "Where should we start?"

"Um. I was going to go work on the kitchen, and Jasper I'm sure you would love to walk down memory lane with Emmett cause all of his high school junk is in the guest room."

"It's not junk, babe." Emmett said closing the front door.

"One man's trash, is another man's treasure." Jasper commented.

"I'm not a man, Jasper." I corrected.

"Let's go. You're not going to win this one." Emmett said patting him on the back before they both walked into the back bedroom.

"Where are the little munchkins?" I asked looking for both Nessie and Amelia.

"We left the with Carlisle and Edward." Bella said quietly. I nodded my head. At the mention of his name, I clammed up. I acted like what he said didn't bother me that day, but it really did, and only Emmett knew.

"So Rose, where would you like us to start?" Esme asked filling the silence.

"Um. Well some of us can wrap dishes while the others do pot and pans." I shrugged. I had never really packed up a house before.

"Sound like a plan." Esme smiled. "Alice, why don't you help me with the cookware." She added walking into the kitchen. I guess that left me with Bella. I turned to look at her. She was wringing her hands looking at the ground. Did she honestly think I would be mad at her?

"You ready?" I asked Bella placing a warm smile on my face. She nodded her head. We walked into the kitchen and I grabbed a large stack of packing paper. "We can just wrap the dishes up and place them in a box. Sound good?"

"Yep." She responded, before quietly getting to work. Bella and I worked in sheer silence which was the exact opposite of Alice and Esme. I could hear them taking about shopping, and cooking while sharing laughs. Bella and I were never really tight, but it was never this tense, and I didn't want our relationship to be damaged because of this. She is my sister-in-law after all, and besides if anyone knows you can't control what your husband says it's me. Emmett had absolutely no filter.

"Rose I really just want to apologize for what Edward said the other day." Bella seemed to be on the same train of thought as me.

"You don't have to apologize Bella you didn't do a thing." I assured her.

"I know. Just everything Edward said...he did word it right." What the fuck is that supposed to mean.

"Well, then what did he mean?" I asked with a harsh tone.

"I think he just talking about our own experiences having Nessie at such a young age. Rose we were completely unprepared. If it wasn't for Carlisle and Esme, I don't what we would have done." She said timidly. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. Bella was only trying be helpful.

"It doesn't change what he said, Bella." I replied before grabbing more plates and wrapping them in the white paper.

"About year ago," Bella said after a couple of minutes. "Edward came to me asking if I ever wanted more children. To be honest, I am happy with the one child we have, but he was so insistent. He had always dreamed of having a large family. I think it came from the perfect upbringing he had. Children were never really something I thought were in the cards for me. I saw how much it took out of my father to raise me, even Emmett sacrificed to make sure I had everything I needed. Edward and I have always had to two different ideas of what children were. He saw the blessing, and I saw the sacrifice." This was the first time Bella was really letting in me. I turned to look at her as she slowly wrapped a plate and placed it in the box.

"But he was so excited about the idea of having another child, that I couldn't say no. I didn't really have a reason to. We're financially stable, our house is large enough, and Nessie is old enough to begin to do things on her own. So I told, him we will just stop trying to not get pregnant. We didn't want to tell anyone that we were going to try to have another child, we wanted it to be a surprise." Her voice broke as she said this.

"As I guess you can tell. It hasn't been going very well. Every month I am taking like five pregnancy test, and every one of them came back negative. And it's beginning to take a toll on him. He gets his hopes up every time I'm late, only to be disappointed. So for him to hear that you and Emmett so easily got the one thing he has been trying so hard for the past year, he just didn't take it well." She shrugged and looked up at me. I took a deep breath and tried to digest everything she told me.

"Bella, I'm sorry that you are going through that. And in someways, I can understand where Edward frustration is coming from, but it is still doesn't change the things he said. Or that fact that you are trying to apologize for him. I'm am glad you have given me the understanding as to where these feeling are coming from, but he has yet to show any signs that he is actually sorry. And until that happens, I can't forgive him." I said trying to be as diplomatic as possible. I wanted to say your husband is an ass and until he admits that we are going to have issues, but given how open she was with me, that wouldn't have been the right thing to say.

"I understand Rose. I just wanted to tell you, what he wouldn't." I nodded my head and we both went back to packing up the dishes. With the ladies help, the kitchen was packed in a matter of hours. Jasper and Emmett came to join us toward to end after they had finished up with the guest room. Emmett refused to let us move any of the boxes we had packed stating that it was least he could do considering we had saved him most of the work. I ordered pizza for everyone in thanks for their help. And we all sat around the living watching TV. I let out a loud yawn and snuggled into to Emmett on the couch.

"I think we should take that as our cue to leave." Esme said standing.

"No, you don't have to eave because I'm tired."

"Rose, sleep is very important for you right now. You've done a lot of work today, give your body a chance to recover." She smiled at me. Emmett went to stand, but Esme told him to stay. "Don't worry about us, we can let ourselves out, beside I would feel awful taking Rose's personal pillow from her." We all said our goodbye and watched as the four of them left.

"Go take a bath babe, I'll lock up." Emmett said as I let out another yawn. He helped me stand and slowly I walked into bathroom.

Thirty minutes later, I was laying in bed with eyes closed as Emmett got out the shower. I heard him walk into our bedroom, and pull on a pair of sweatpants. I felt the bed dip as he sat on it, and laid his head on his new favorite place. My stomach. I tangled my hands into his wet hair, and scratched his scalp.

"So Bella tried to defend Edward to me today." I said.

"Did she now?"

"Yea, she and Edward have been trying to have another child for the past year, and I guess hearing that we were having one didn't sit well with him."

"That's selfish." He deadpanned. Unlike me, Emmett was not going to forgive Edward so easily nor was he going to try to understand where he was coming from. All I wanted was for Edward to be sorry, Emmett wanted Edward to feel the pain I felt.

"Do you know what you want?" I asked quietly after minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?" He responded in a gruff voice.

"Boy or Girl." I clarified.

"I dunno. A Boy would be fun. Teaching him football, and building things with him. But a girl would be fun too. Minus the whole boyfriend thing. If she looks anything like you, she's getting home schooled."

"That's not fair." I laughed.

"Yea it is. I know how teenage boy think. They are not getting near her."

"What were you thinking the first time you met me?" I asked curiously.

"Not anything I want boys thinking about my daughter." He replied. "Now that I think about it, I want a boy. I'll lose sleep if we have a girl." I laughed. "Do you know what you want?" He asked after my laughter died down.

"Nope. I just want a happy, healthy baby."

"Your answer just made me look like an ass." Emmett said raising his head from my stomach and laying down next to me.

"Yea, but you're my ass." I said kissing his cheek before laying on his shoulder and closing my eyes.

I woke up to the sun shining in my face, Emmett snoring, and my stomach growling. I needed breakfast. Sneaking out of the bed, I grabbed my robe and went into the kitchen. As soon as I opened the cabinets I saw they were empty. FUCK, we packed up the kitchen yesterday. I turned around to see a frying pan sitting on the counter with a note inside.

As if on instinct, my heart started to race. Please don't say this person got into our house last night. I couldn't handle it if that was true. Slowly I walked over to the pan, and looked at the note. As I saw who is was from, I felt relief was over me.

_Thought you might need this one._

_ Esme._

That woman is a life saver. Grabbing some bacon out of the fridge, I heated up the skillet and started cooking. As I placed the bacon on a plate, Emmett's hands wrapped around my waist.

"Besides you next to me, the smell of bacon is the second best way to wake up." He said before kissing my cheek. I placed the eggs into the warm skillet and began scrambling them.

"How did you sleep?" I asked as I pushed the food around the pan.

"Perfect. You?" He nuzzled he nose against my neck causing me to giggle.

"Amazing, until my stomach woke me up." I smiled.

"Well, I can have my girl going hungry now can I?" He said rubbing my stomach.

"Oh so now it's a girl." I teased.

"Nope definitely a boy, I was talking about you." He responded smacking my ass.

"Do you wanna find out the sex?" I asked seriously.

"I don't care either way, it's up to you." He shrugged.

"Good, Because I really want to. I want be prepared for what is to come. I want the nursery painted and everything. I don't want any surprises."

"Whatever you want, Rose." He said kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent for the first time this morning. But for the second time in 24 hours the doorbell robbed me for the full experience. Emmett and I looked at each other, both our faces saying we had no idea who was at the door. Emmett grabbed a shirt and went to go answer it.

"Can I help you?" I heard him say in gruff voice. That told me he had no idea who it was. I placed the cooked eggs on a plate with a bacon.

"I was wonder to speak with Rosalie Hale." The stranger said. His voice was low, not as low as Emmett's, but enough to tell me that it was man.

"And you are?" Emmett said with a growl. Grabbing the plate, I decided to walk to the kitchen table and try to get a peak of who it was that was asking for me.

"Well I'm.." As I rounded the corner and saw who was at the door, the plate dropped from hands as they flew to my mouth in surprise. At the sound of the plate clanking on the floor, Emmett immediately turned to look at me, saw the look on my face, and slammed the front door shut.

"Rose." He said. But is sounded so far away.

"Rose!" I felt my kneed given from underneath me.

_What the hell is he doing here?_ Was my last thought before everything went black.

**I am very interested to see who you think is at the door. Leave a review and I will give you a preview!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow I got a great response from the last chapter. Some of you guessed it, and some of you were way off. But I loved hearing what you thought. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to SM. No copyright infringement intended. **

I woke up laying in my own bed. The blinds where sealed shut only letting slivers of light in the room. I looked to my left to see the bed empty. Emmett must have already gotten up. As I pulled myself up to a sitting position, I heard voices.

"Thanks for coming in such a hurry Carlisle. I didn't really want to take her to the hospital."

"This didn't warrant the hospital. Rose's and the baby's heart beat is fine, but you need to manage her stress Emmett." What's Carlisle doing here? And what's wrong with me?

"I know. I didn't even see it coming. The door bell rang, and soon as I opened the door, she was hitting the ground." My husband sounded tired and pissed.

"Here is the reality of married to a pregnant woman. She cannot control her emotions or reactions anymore. Her hormones are everywhere. It is your job to manage her stress. It is your job to make sure that she is eating healthy. You have to take care of her, because at times her body is going to tell her she can handle things she can't, which will cause stress. Stress during pregnancy can lead to high blood pressure, increased heart rate, and chronic anxiety. Not to mention premature delivery, and low birth weight for the baby. I am not trying to scare you, but this is the reality. I know you had no control over just happened. But we have to get her to manage her stress better. To be honest, your lucky you caught her. If she would have collapsed on the ground, you could have lost the baby. The first three month are extremely fragile, Emmett." As Carlisle spoke, my heart started to race with memories of what had happened this morning. Making breakfast. The doorbell ringing. Dropping the plate.

What the hell was he doing here?

Why was he here?

How did he find me?

I could feel myself beginning to panic with each question I posed. Of all the people in the world, he was the last I ever wanted to see. It brought up too many bad memories.

I heard Emmett let out a harsh breath. I didn't have to see him to know he was running his hands through his hair. Once again, I was stressing my husband out. I took a few deep breaths to calm my nerves. I had to do what I could to make it easier for him. I watch as the doorknob to our bedroom turned and Emmett and Carlisle walked in.

"You're awake." Emmett said quietly with a small smile on his face. Unfortunately, his eyes held a different emotion entirely: anger.

I nodded my head as he sat down beside me on the bed.

"You feeling better?" He asked pushing some of my hair out of my face. I shrugged. Better wasn't exactly what I was feeling. I couldn't lie, but I wasn't going to tell him that I was terrified.

"You gave us quiet a scare there Rose." Carlisle said smiling as he stood at the foot of the bed.

"Sorry." I whispered looking down at the bed spread.

"You did nothing wrong babe." Emmett said as he lifted my head.

"Emmett's right." Carlisle added. "You body was trying to protect itself. We just need to find other ways for you to accomplish this. I told Emmett earlier that you may need to start yoga. It will help you handle stress."

"I'll look into that." I replied as I nodded my head.

"Alright, I better get going. Esme on a decorating rampage. Call me if you need anything else." He responded.

"I'll walk you out." Emmett said as he stood and lead Carlisle out of the room. The looks on both their faces told me everything I need to know, this was a close call. Within seconds Emmett was back in the bedroom. I looked up at him as he sat on the bed and watched me with careful eyes.

"Is he gone?" I couldn't control the break in my voice as I spoke. Emmett reached up and placed his palm on my jaw effectively stopping it from shaking, a sign that I was close to tears.

"Yea sweetheart, he's gone." He answered quietly. Without me explaining he knew exactly who I was talking about, the unwelcome intruder. I felt my body relax as I sunk back into the pillows. Emmett pursed his lips as he studied me, obviously trying to find the right words to say.

"Just say it." I said tired of him trying to tip toe around me.

"Rose, I have been racking my brain the last hour trying to figure out who that was, and what they did to you, and I'm drawing a blank. Babe, you gotta let me in on this one." He pleaded desperate to know what had just happened. And I wanted to tell him, I really did. But saying it, makes it true. And the reality of that man coming back in to my life, terrifies me. I looked away trying to figure out exactly how to tell him.

"Hey hey." He whispered bringing my eyes back to his. "You're okay. You know I won't let anything happen. Just tell me what happened?"

"Emmett...that man who was at the door...was my father."

"Fuck." He said closing his eyes. Over the years, I began to tell Emmett everything that had happened throughout my childhood. The night my father locked me in a closet. The day he beat me so hard with a belt I bleed. He knew it all. He also knew that because it happen at a time when I couldn't take care of myself, nothing terrifies me more than my father. Royce may have beat me, but was strong enough to walk away. Kevin Hale was my own flesh and blood, something that can't be ignored. I don't know if I am strong enough to turn my back on that.

"Are you sure?" He ask. His voice was low and calculating.

"I couldn't forget his face if I tried Emmett. I wouldn't lie about that." I answered getting frustrated that he would doubt me.

"I don't think you lying, baby." He said wrapping me in his arms. He laid down next to me, and pulled my body flush against his. My body began to tremble as memories of my child came flashing back to me.

His sinister smile.

His hard eyes.

My screams.

Emmett held me tighter trying to physically comfort me. But this was coming from the inside, I wasn't just scared, I was petrified.

"What did he want?" I asked burying my head into his chest.

"He didn't really say." He said into my hair before he kissed the top of my head.

"Why did he come back? After all this time, everything that has happened in my life, why did he choose now?" I started sobbing into Emmett shirt as he stroked my hair.

"I dunno baby. I don't know." I held onto Emmett tightly as I cried into his chest.

When my tears began to subside, I lifted my head and looked up at him. His eyes held nothing but pain. He was hurting for me.

"I cannot wait until we are into the new house. I can't have people surprising you like this." I sat up as he spoke and pulled away from him.

"Emmett you should have to worry about me. I know Carlisle said that it is your job to take make sure that I don't freak out or anything, but I don't think you should have to do that. I agree I need to learn to handle my stress better and I am going to do that, but you can't always be there to take care of me." I needed him to know that I don't expect that from him. That I was going to do everything in my power to make sure that this doesn't happen again.

"I can and I will, Rose." He said sitting up. "I am happy to hear that you are going to do whatever it takes to manage your stress, but that's not going to stop me from taking care of you. It is my job to make sure you're okay." I shook my head and opened my mouth to responded but he stopped me. "Understand that this is something I am going to do whether you want me to our not. Your safety is not optional to me and neither is the safety of our child." I nodded my head. This wasn't something I was going to be able to fight him on. I understood that, Emmett didn't take much seriously, but his family he did.

"Do you think he is the one who has been sending us the letters?" I asked. Emmett shook his head.

"No. He wouldn't have shown up if he was. He lost the element of surprise." I looked around the room as he spoke. My eyes stopping on every window and door I saw. Each of them an opportunity for my father to get closer to me.

"Can we get out of here?" I asked. Emmett eye me warily obviously wondering where may head was at. "I'm afraid he is going to come back. I just want to get away for a couple of hours. Gather my thoughts." Emmett nodded his head.

Both of us got out of the bed and threw on the most casual clothes we could find. Within five minutes we were leaving our house, and Emmett was surveying the area as we walked to the car always keeping himself infront of me. Don't get me wrong I appreciate it now, but I know this is going to get old fast.

* * *

"Rosalie, I am glad to see you are feeling better." Esme said as she let us into her home.

"Thank you." I replied as we walked inside.

"Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle are in the basement." She smiled. Emmett turned and looked at me.

"You going to be alright?" He asked me quietly.

"Yea, go downstairs and have fun." I smiled. He kissed my forehead before he left and walked down the stairs to the basement.

"What is going on with him?" Esme asked as we walked towards the kitchen

"He just over protective." I replied shrugging. I guess Carlisle didn't tell her everything. As I walked into the kitchen, Alice was sitting at the counter feeding Amelia and Christmas decorations were everywhere.

"Well if it isn't the human incubator." She greeted causing me to smile.

"So that's what I am now?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Pretty much. Congratulations your body is no longer yours. Wait to you start to show, everyone is going to want to touch your belly." I grimaced as she spoke.

"She's right. That what they don't tell you about pregnancy. Everyone want to touch you. Feel the baby kick. But you will only be able think about the fact that every time they touch your stomach, you feel like you have to pee." Esme added.

"I ready feel like I have to pee every five minutes." I laughed.

"Wait till a watermelon is sitting on top of you bladder." Alice added. "But it's all worth it once the little on comes out." She smiled at her daughter.

"Painfully." Esme commented.

"Oh great. What else do I have to look forward to."

"You're sense of smell going to become so good it is ridiculous. You will be able smell stuff cooking blocks away, not to mention you are going to crave things you've never thought of eating before. I wanted playdough when I was pregnant with her." Alice said.

"And cravings are about the only thing you going to remember. You forget so many things. I can't tell you how many times I went to the grocery store and forgot what I was there for when I was pregnant with Edward and Alice. It was like I lost my brain."

"Oh and your breast. They hurt to bad, you don't even want anyone hugging you, but you husband is going to be all over them like they are his new favorite toy because they are bigger."

"Your feet can get bigger too, so be prepared for your clothes not to be the only things that don't fit anymore."

Alice and Esme were switching off like clock work. As soon one finished with a horrible symptom of pregnancy, the other started. What the hell did I get myself into?

"Oh the pain in your hips. You can actually feel the bones shifting to make room for the baby to come out. I'm sure you'll have it too, you're tiny." Alice said appraising me.

"Heartburn."

"You get heartburn?" I asked. "I'm already vomiting like 5 times a day."

"That sounds about right. Morning sickness is not just for the morning, and once you can keep the food down, you get heartburn." Esme smiled at me. I don't really think there is anything to smile about. It sounds awful.

"Everyone starts calling you mom. It so freaky." Alice shivered.

"Insomnia. The last few weeks you can't sleep, but it's all you want to do. Your having a summer baby, too. It is going to be like your own personal furnace."

"All your going to want to do soon is sleep. I got tired from doing the laundry, Laundry." Alice scoffed.

"Oh and hemorrhoids."

"Okay I don't want to hear anymore." I said effectively cutting Esme off.

"Sorry hunny we don't mean to scare you. Being pregnant is amazing. You have a little being growing inside you." Esme said seeing the look of shock on my face.

"Yea. And you think you know what love is. But your whole life changes the minute they enter this world. Everything you do revolves around them." Alice added. But I wasn't really hearing any of it. My mind was still stuck on peeing, sore breast, and heartburn.

"Excuse me." I said getting off the stool as I left the kitchen and descended the stairs to find my husband. He wasn't hard to find, all I had to do was follow the laughing. At least someone is having a good time. Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett were all sitting on the couch watching ESPN.

"Emmett, what the hell did you do to me?" I yelled as I walked infront of the TV. Emmett eyes widened in shock.

"Babe what are you talking about?" He asked quietly knowing he was in hot water. By this time, Esme and Alice had made there way downstairs with guilty looks on there faces.

"Don't babe me. You know exactly what I am talking about." I responded.

"I don't miss this." Jasper laughed. Bad move.

"I don't know what the fuck you are laughing at Jasper. You and I both know that you have been spending quality time with the couch and your right hand the last few months." I yelled causing him to shut up quickly. I turned back to Emmett as he began to answer me.

"Rose."

"Dude don't" Jasper interrupted him.

"Jasper!" I yelled again. "Seriously. Could you shut your fucking mouth for ten seconds. Matter a fact, since you are in a talking mood, go grovel to your wife cause we all know you haven't done shit."

"Rose." Emmett said standing. "Let's go outside." He grabbing my hand leading me out the back patio.

"Don't think I am done with you Jasper. I have been letting shit fly for far to long." I said as Emmett lead me outside.

"Babe. What just happened in there?" Emmett asked calmly as we made it to the back yard. I took a deep breath and thought about the events that just took place.

"I don't really know. I was up there talking with Esme and Alice. They tell these awful things about pregnancy. Your boobs hurt. You wanna eat things like playdough. Your feet grow. Emmett I'm not prepared for this." I yelled.

"Hey. Relax." He said grabbing my shoulders.

"I'm not prepared for this Emmett. Maybe Edward's right." I sighed.

"No. Edward is not right. You are going to be fine. You are going to great mother. This is going to be a learning experience for both of us, okay. But I will be here, holding your hair back as you throw up, dealing with your mood swings, and getting every type of food you want. We are in this together." He said. "Okay?"

I nodded my head.

"Why are so perfect?" I asked.

"Okay, let's remember this moment. You called me perfect." He joked.

"Shut up." I laughed.

"Now, I think you scared the shit out of Jasper."

"Yea, Alice is probably really mad at me. I should have never brought that up."

"I'm sure Alice is fine with it. Beside it's her fault you were pissed in the first place. She only got what she deserves." He said pulling me back towards the house. As we walked back into the basement, Jasper eyes immediately went to the floor. Shit was I that mean, I thought as I walked over to Alice and Esme.

"Sorry Alice." I whisper.

"I don't know why you are sorry. That was hilarious. I am sure Jasper just had a flashback to when I was pregnant. You forget I've been there before. It's the hormones." She smiled. The rest of the afternoon went smoothly after Carlisle gave me another speech about control my stress, and Esme and Alice promised to do yoga with me. Esme made everyone left over turkey sandwiches, and I apologized to Jasper before we left.

"So that was interesting." Emmett said as we drove back to our house.

"Yea. I'm sorry about the whole yelling at you for no reason thing." I replied.

"Carlisle told me to get use to it." He laughed.

"I'm really surprised you didn't yell back." Now that I thought about it, that exactly what Emmett would normally do. We were known for our screaming matching, which ended in make up sex every time. Which meant more screaming, but the good kind.

"Normally, I would have considering you blindsided me. But you kinda looked hot, and I got distracted." He said raising his eyebrows.

"We're not having sex." I dead panned. "I'm tired."

"Can we at least cuddle?" He asked poking out his bottom lip.

"I guess." I replied acting like is was a huge inconvenience. The rest of the ride, I spent thinking about everything Alice and Esme had told me. Could I really handle all of this? Could I do this? Could child of two failed parents, be a good parent herself?

As we pulled into the driveway, Emmett got out and opened my door. He made sure he walked into the house first, checking to make sure the coast was clear. As he rounded the corner into our bedroom, I grabbed our mail. I walked towards the kitchen table and looked at each envelop.

Bill.

Bill.

Ad.

But there was one that had nothing but my name. I looked towards the bedroom to see Emmett going to use the bathroom. Deciding I was on my on, I opened it.

_Rose,_

_ I staying in the Bed and Breakfast downtown, and I am not leaving until you talk to me. I will wait for you to do this on your own terms, but understand I am not going anywhere. It's important. Call me when you are ready: (546) 555-7865. _

_ Dad. _

I should have thrown the letter away or told Emmett, but instead I stuffed it in the back pocket of my jeans.

**Hmmm. What do we Rose's actions? Should she tell Emmett? And what does her father want? Leave a review, and I will send you a preview!**


	20. Chapter 20

**This is mostly fluff, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to SM. No copyright infringement intended. **

"Be Careful!" I yelled at the movers as they carried the couch through the front door. It had been a week since my father had shown up, that piece of piece of paper with his number was stuffed into the bottom my purse. It was going to take time until I was ready to talk to him. There were a lot that I was going to have to come to terms with. I had a lot of questions I wanted to ask him, but I need to get comfortable with idea of facing him.

"Babe, I am sure they are trying their best." Emmett said coming up behind me as I stood in the foyer. I leaned back into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me resting his hands on my no longer flat stomach. I wasn't showing per say, but my stomach did has a slight roundedness to it, which accord to the book Emmett bought me, _What to Expect when you're Expecting,_ it was normal.

"Yea well, if they scratch my new floors, I cannot be held responsible for my actions." I said closing my eyes as my head fell back onto him.

"Tired?" He asked after he kissed my forehead. I shook my head.

"There is no time for me to be tired. Today is going to be a long day." I replied looking up him over my shoulder.

"Just don't over do it." He leaned down and lightly kissed my lips. The kiss was chaste and quick, but I cherished it nonetheless.

"Well don't you two look like the perfect picture." Emmett and I both looked to the front door to see Aro smiling at us. "I thought I would drop by to see how the move is going, and how you are enjoying the house." He continued now that he had both of our attention.

"Well we have only had the keys for less than 24 hours, and the move just started so.." I shrugged slightly annoyed. Emmett catching the sharp edge in my voice, began rubbing his hands up and down my arms trying to calm me.

"True. Very true." Aro said smirking. "I have to say Rosalie, I love your sharp wit. You've gotta keeper there Emmett. Hold on to her, before someone swoops in." He added smiling at my husband.

"Yea. Thats not going to happen." Emmett replied pulling me closer to him. Maybe now, he is starting to understand why I find Aro creepy.

"Well I am going to go check to see how my boys are doing installing those televisions, and the fridge." He said before he left both Emmett and I standing dumbfounded.

"His men are still installing stuff?" I asked aggravated. "Emmett he has had a year to finish this house. A year!" I whispered.

"Baby, take some deep breaths. I'll look into it." He said in a steady tone.

"You better handle this Emmett. I am sick of this fucking shit. He can't just not tell us when things aren't finished."

"We need you into yoga fast." He said kissing my cheek.

"Alice and Esme are coming over tomorrow, and we are going to give it a try in that room upstairs with the big window."

"Oh the room with the big window. That narrows it down." Emmett joked.

"Actually we do need to figure out what goes into which room. We already picked out the master, and the gym is going to go in the basement. But we have six other bedroom to figure out, and that includes a nursery." I stepped away from him and grabbed his hand.

"Lead the way beautiful." He said as I pulled him towards the stairs. Slowly we walked through each room, trying to figure out which would be home to our future child.

"I think the closer we are to our room the better." Emmett said as we walking into the fourth bedroom.

"I agree, but I also to want it too close. This is going to be the baby's room for the rest of it's life. Do you want a teenager by your bedroom?"

"We can always change rooms Rose." As he spoke we heard a large boom startling the both of us.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked looking at him.

"I dunno come on." He said grabbing my hand. As we walked into the master bedroom, I saw remains of my mirror on my new maple floors.

"Sorry it slipped." One of the movers said not doubt because of the pissed off look on my face.

"You let a $6000 mirror _slip._" I replied incredulously. There was no way I was letting this fly, but Emmett had other plans.

"Okay, Clean this up, and be more careful." He said sternly to the two men before turning back to me. "Let's go pick this nursery." He added shuffling me out of the room. As soon as we made it back into the hallway, he turned me to face him.

"You have to stop sweating the small stuff, Babe. It was just a mirror."

"Just a mirror. Emmett that thing was shipped from Morocco, and now it is in shambles on our bedroom floor." I said as tears started to come to my eyes.

"Jesus." He sighed as he pulled me close to him. "If this is going to cause you to stress, we can get another mirror. This is not worth your tears." He said running his hands through my hair.

"I know. I feel stupid for cry over furniture, but I can't help it." I sniffed. "I really liked that mirror."

"Oh I can tell." He responded.

After looking at three more rooms, Emmett and I decided to turn the bedroom closest to the master into a nursery. And surprisingly Emmett did not gloat when I told him he was right.

"We can't really do anything till we figure out the sex." I said walking around the room the would belong to our child in only six short months.

"Why not?" Emmett asked confused.

"Because we need to choose a paint color, and pick a crib. Emmett I will not have a boy sleeping in pink room. The sex determines everything." I answered shocked that he didn't understand.

"This sounds like something Alice should be helping you with not me. I'll just do the heavy lifting." Hs said putting his hands up in surrender.

"Heavy lifting and painting. You will need to paint." I corrected.

"Of course painting. How could I forget that?" He replied with a smile. I yawned as I walked towards him. "Sleepy?"

I nodded my head.

"Ok. I'm going to go make them finish our bedroom first, so you can lay down and take a nap. I'll be right back." He lightly kissed my lips.

"I nap would be perfect." I smiled as he pulled away and walked out of the room. I began deciding where the where the crib was going to go, and changing table. I could see myself in a rocking chair in the far corner with an itty bitty baby in my arms. Toy chest by the door. Play pen in the middle of the room. It was going to be perfect.

"So is it true?" I turned to see Aro leaning against the door frame.

"Is what true?" I asked confused.

"You're expecting." He sneered. I guess the idea of me pregnant didn't sit well with him.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked playing dumb.

"The movers where talking about you picking out a nursery." He smirked. "And I think today is the first day I haven't seen you in anything form fitting. And you husband is hurrying the movers up so you can nap. It all adds up."

"I didn't know you were so attuned to me, but if you must know. Yes, I am pregnant. Not that it is any of your business."

"Of course I pay attention to you. You are my client. It is my job to keep my clients happy." He smiled. "Well Congratulations. I am sure you will make an excellent mother." He said just before he left me alone in the room. I stood stunned starring at the door wondering what the hell just happened until Emmett came back.

"What?" He said as he walked toward me.

"Aro knows."

"Aro knows what?"

"He knows I'm pregnant." I answered.

"How?" He asked. His voice getting low.

"He heard the movers talking about us picking out a nursery." I whispered. He took a deep breath.

"Okay." He responded.

"Okay?" I said looking back at him like he was stupid. "Emmett, we got a god damn stork on our door step over a week ago. I tell you a man who gives me the creeps knows I'm pregnant, and all you have to say is okay."

"Babe he found out today. It makes sense."

"I know but it's freaking me out." I whispered.

"Come on." He said leading me out the room. As we made it into our bedroom, I saw the mess had been cleaned up, and bed was nicely made, and everything was in it's rightful place. "Lay down." He pulled back the covers.

I did as he said.

"Let me worry about Aro, okay. I will deal with it. You just lay down and relax. I don't want you worrying about anything. Just relax. Close your eyes and go to sleep. I'm going to lock this door. No one will be coming in here."

"What about you?" I asked.

"I have a key. I am going to make sure that the rest of the day goes smoothly. I want this move to be over. I need make sure it is done correctly, and I can't do any of that if you keep stressing."

"I'm sorry." I didn't realize I was being such a problem.

"Don't apologize babe. You haven't done anything wrong, I just don't think the movers enjoy you yelling at them." He smiled. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Go to sleep." He said before he stood and left the room. I turned into the covers of our new bed, and closed my eyes.

* * *

I was woken up hours later by a dip in the bed.

"What time is it?" I asked

"Midnight." Emmett answered.

"I slept for that long?"

"You were tired. It's okay. The move is done. Everyone is gone, and the alarm is on." He said pulling me closer to him.

"I should have helped."

"Nope. You should have slept. Your body needed it. You have been going no stop for the past few days preparing for this. I'm not surprised you slept this long."

"But."

"No buts. Go back to sleep. Alice and Esme will be here in the morning." I could hear how tired he was in his voice. I should have helped. I should have set an alarm. Emmett shouldn't of had to do this on his own.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"For what?"

"Being you." He chuckled.

"I could say the same thing." He responded. I turned into him and snuggled into his chest.

"I love you." I said after a couple minutes.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Coming." I yelled as I ran towards the front door.

"Rose this place is a fortress." Alice said as she and Esme walked inside with their yoga mats.

"You don't even know the half of it. There are secruity cameras everywhere, and theres a safe room." I responded.

"What the hell do you need a safe room for?" She asked.

" Who knows." I lied. To be honest, that safe room was one of my biggest comforts and Emmett knew it. After the pictures of me inside my own house, I needed something that would protect me from within. And the added security of a safe room, did exactly that. "Did you bring the DVD?" I asked changing the subject closing the door behind them.

"Yep came in the mail Yesterday. _Prenatal Yoga For Mommies to Be_." Esme answered.

"That title is awful." I said leading them up the stairs. "I figured we could do it in the room we have that has a large window. That should be calming right?"

"Sounds perfect." Esme responded. "And then when you are done, you can give us a tour of your lovely new home."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Rose, Where's Emmett?" Alice asked as I lead them into the room and grabbed the DVD from Esme.

"Sleep." I said as I placed the movie into the player. "He did everything yesterday. He made sure the movers didn't break anything. Paid them. Everything. And I slept the day away like a waste of space."

"Thats because you have been doing to much." Esme chided.

"How have I been doing to much? I'm pregnant not handicapped."

"Rose you just need to accept that your body needs more rest than it ever did before."

"Yea yea. Let's do this." I said pressing play. I small woman that looked like she was about to pop came onto the screen.

"Welcome to Prenatal Yoga for Mommie to Be." She greeted in a pitched voice. I hate her already. "Lets begin."

"This is stupid." I said 30 mins into the video. I was on my laying on my back with my knees bent and pelvis in the air. "I feel like an idiot." I commented dropping my hips back to the mat.

"Come on there are only 20 more mins." Alice said.

"I have to agree with Rose on this one. It feels kinda of weird." Esme added.

"Maybe we need to get a real yoga instructor." I said

"Why we have the video?" Alice said breaking her pose.

"It was just a thought." I defended. "I'm sure the video you ordered is great. I just don't think yoga is for me."

"We are not doing this for you Rose, we are doing it so Emmett can stop freaking out over you." Alice responded.

"Well when you put it like that, I guess we better finish the movie." I said going back to my pose. She was right. This wasn't about me, it was about the babies health and Emmett sanity.

Once the video was over, I walked them around the house, pointing out where the babies room would be.

"This is a beautiful house Rose." Esme said as we made it to the kitchen.

"Good morning ladies." Emmett said in only his sweat pants. My eyes immediately went to his sculpted chest. God lord what looking at this man does to my body.

"Good morning Emmett. I was just telling Rose what lovely home you have." Esme said smiling.

"She designed it." He said taking a sip of his water. I watched his adams apple bob as he swallowed. A moan unintentionally left my mouth as I thought about licking it. Alice giggled.

"Well we should get going. I am sure these to have a lot of unpacking to do, Esme." Alice said with a smile.

"Of course." Esme replied oblivious to the fact that Alice was ushering her out so that I could jump Emmett's unsuspecting bones. "Till next time Rose. Bye Emmett."

"Well let ourselves out." Alice winked at me as I mouthed a quick thank you. As soon as I heard the front door shut, I walked over to Emmett.

"I guess we should start unpacking." He said placing his glass on the counter.

"I can think of some other things we still need to do, if you are interested." I replied looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"What might that be?"

"We have yet to christen that house, and currently that is at the very top of my list." I smiled.

"Unpacking can definitely wait." He said lifting me over her shoulder and carrying me up to our bedroom.

* * *

I was startled awake by the sound of my phone ringing. I reached over to the nightstand and felt my muscles tense. Emmett and I had sex on every imaginable surface yesterday. His gym, the kitchen, our bed, the shower. Nothing was left untouched, and nothing was unpack.

"Turn that shit off, Rose." He groaned burying his head deeper into the pillow. We probably got a total of four hours of sleep last night. Mainly because I kept waking Emmett up for one last fuck.

"Sorry." I said as I found the screaming device. I looked at the screen, saw Alice's name, and hit talk.

"Alice it's six o'clock in the morning." I answered

"Turn on your TV." She said sternly.

"What?"

"Turn on your television!" She yelled.

"Okay, okay." I said reaching for the remote. The light from the TV hurt my eyes at it illuminated the room. Emmett growled. "What am I looking for?" I whispered, no need to pissed Emmett off more.

"Turn to E!"

"Alice I hate that network. All they do is show celebrity new."

"Do it." I huffed and followed her directions. As I looked the screen I gasped.

_Breaking New: Singer Rosalie Hale is expecting her first child_, was written across the screen.

"Shit!" I said and Emmett turned to look at me. I pointed to the screen.

"I know." Alice responded. "I have no idea how it got out."

"Fucking Movers." Emmett groaned.

"I do." I said to Alice as I realized Emmett was right. It had to be the movers. My phone beeped telling me someone was on the other line.

"Alice I have to go, I think Kate is calling me."

"Okay, call me back." She said before I flipped over to the other call.

"Kate." I greeted assuming it was her. I was so wrong, and if I actually looked to see who it was, I would have never taken the call.

"Your pregnant, and I had to find out like to commoner!" My mothers voice yelled back. SHIT!

**Yep Rose's mother is back. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, because personally this is not my favorite. I always struggle writing fluff. A link to their new house in on my profile. So leave me a review and I will send you a preview. **


	21. Chapter 21

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Ok so I have to thank Lou Malfoy and Live_True for their words of encouragement while writing this chapter. Seriously, it was a struggle in the beginning but I actually love the outcome.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to SM. No copyright infringement intended. **

(Rpov)

I huffed as I looked at myself in the mirror. This was the fourth pair of pants I had tried on that I couldn't button. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes as I slipped another pair of designer jeans that may never fit me again off. It had been two weeks since the news broke about my pregnancy, and I was growing at an alarming rate, at least in my mind.

As far as the press, we had no choice but to confirm the news. Kate held a press conference, announcing my pregnancy and asking for privacy. The last thing I need right now are paparazzi in Tennessee, and currently my growing belly was the hottest news, much to Emmett's dismay.

"Babe, how long do we have before the devil get here?" Emmett asked from the bathroom as he looked at me in the closet. I looked over my shoulder to see my husband shirtless, and sweaty having just worked out.

"I don't know like twenty minutes." I shrugged my voice wavering trying to hold back my tears.

"Rose, what wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing fits Emmett, and my mother is coming here in twenty minutes." I replied shuffling through my closet.

"I don't know why you invited her here. I could have told you this was going to happen."

"Emmett, what was I was I supposed to do? She was crying."

"Let the bitch cry." He said nonchalantly.

"Well, what's done it done, so now I have to find something that fits me." I turned towards him.

"Rose." He said stepping closer. "Babe."

"Emmett I'm serious nothing is fitting, and if she calls me fat what do I say. She already thought I was pregnant when we were in New York."

"Babe is she calls you fat, she is fucking stupid. Don't worry about being fashionable, or looking skinny. This is our house, and I want you to be comfortable in it. If is she isn't okay with that, I will happily kick her ass out." Walking into the closet and he opened his arms to wrap them around me but I stepped out of his reach. "Babe don't let her get to you." He added thinking I was still freaking out about my weight.

"I'm not, but you smell." I replied. He laughed.

"Emmett, seriously go get in the shower. We don't need to give her another reason to hate you." I said pushing him into the bathroom.

"I don't smell that bad." He retorted.

"That's what you think. Now hurry up." He opened his mouth to responded but I stopped him. "Don't even think about asking me to join you, Emmett. I need to spend whatever time I have trying not to look fat."

"You could never look fat." He responded, and I looked at him like he was stupid. "Just pregnant." He added. "Pregnant and beautiful." He leaned forward lightly kissed my lips. My eyes closed at the contact. Even sweaty and smelly Emmett could bring me to my knees.

"Go get dressed beautiful." He said after pulling away as he got into the shower. I watched as he dropped his shorts and his naked ass came into view.

"I still got it." He said looking over he shoulder as he saw me looking at him.

"Will you get in the shower?" I replied walking back into my closet.

"You know you want me!" I rolled my eyes as I continued to find the perfect outfit to greet my mother.

Fifteen minutes later, as I buttoned up one of Emmett's button downs the house phone rang.

"Hello." I answered after the second ring recognizing the number as our gate phone.

"Rose, I'm at the gate." I heard my mothers say angrily.

"Okay I'll open it." I said hitting nine on the phone successfully opening the front gate to our home. I gave myself one last look in the mirror havind decided on a pair of ankle length leggings, because they were the only pants that fit, and one of Emmett's button down shirts securing it with a small black belt under my growing bust. I took a deep breath, slipped on a pair of flats and walked out of the closet into our bedroom.

"I guess the dragon showed up." Emmett said behind me as we walked towards the front door. I nodded my head. "Fun time is over, but I have to admit I love you in my shirt." He added smacking my ass.

"Emmett." I yelled jumping.

"What?"

"Could you control yourself?" I asked.

"Nope. Your wearing my shirt, it doesn't get hotter than that." I turned to face him and smiled.

"So you still find me hot?"

"Is that a serious question? I always find you hot." He mused.

"Aw. Baby." I reached my hand up to his face and rubbed his cheek. He leaned forward, and once he was millimeters from my face the doorbell rang.

"That fucking bitch ruins everything." He growled pulling back. I shrugged and walked down the stairs.

"It's not to late to ignore her." He added, but I waved him off as I opened the front door.

"It about time." Maggie said pushing me aside as she stepped into the house. Emmett's arm quickly reached out and steady me as he stared my mother down. She turned to look at both of us as if nothing had happened.

"I don't know why you are looking at me like a dumb idiot. I have bags out there, go make yourself useful." She said to Emmett motioning to the front door. I heard Emmett take a deep breath and let it out harshly before kissed my hair and walked out to her car.

I looked back at my mother as she looked around my new house.

"Rose, I don't know why you keep him around, he's as dumb as rocks." She said walking toward me with her arms opened wide. "My baby girl." She cooed as she enveloped me in a hug. I rolled my eyes lightly tapping her pack.

"Hi Mom." I replied sounding uninterested. As soon as the words left my mouth, she pulled back and looked at me sternly. "Sorry, Maggie." A smile spread on her face after I corrected myself.

"I told you about that." She chided. "You have to call me Maggie. Now since we are talking about names for me. Do you think we could tell this child of yours that I'm it's aunt, I look to young to be called Grandma, but I'll settle for Nana." Emmett scoffed as he walked into the house with her luggage overhearing our conversation.

"Shouldn't you be talking that to my room!" She yelled turning back at him.

"Sure, I'll make sure to put it in the furtherest one from ours." He responded before climbing the stairs.

"Does he have any manners?" She asked looking back at me.

"You can't just boss him around." I replied waking towards to kitchen.

"Why the hell not?" She asked following me.

"He's not your servant." I reached in the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"He married my daughter. I have every right to boss him around." I rolled my eyes. This woman would boss God around if she could.

"That's not an excuse." I said quietly before sipping my water.

"Whatever." She sat across from me at the island before she spoke. "So what do you want to do today? Baby shopping?" She asked excitedly.

"Um... Okay." I said unsure. I was thrown off by her reaction. I was prepared for anger, yelling, and name calling. Happiness was no where on the list of emotions I expected from her while she was here.

"I'm going to help Jasper move stuff." Emmett said walking into the kitchen.

"I didn't know Alice was redecorating." I replied.

"She's not."

"But..."

"I'm going to help Jasper move stuff." He said looking at my mother. He was just trying to get out of the house, and considering how she was treating him, I didn't really blame him.

"Alright go have fun." I huffed. He walked over to hug me and kissed my cheek.

"You sure you'll be okay without me?" He whispered in my ear. "I'll stay if you want me to." I looked over at my mother as she picked at her nails.

"No, I'll be okay." I shook my head. "I lived with her for over eighteen year, remember?"

"How you came from that is the worlds biggest mystery." He said walking out.

"Bye Grandma." He yelled much to my mothers dismay before leaving through the garage door.

"Worthless piece of shit." Maggie said under her breath. "Rose I have no idea how you can stay married to him."

"Okay, lets go shopping." Interrupted her. She wasn't going to say anything I hadn't already heard. Emmett would never be good enough to her.

The rest of the day went surprisingly smooth. My mother was actually amicable, and understanding when I told her I wasn't ready to buy a crib, and I that I just wanted to look for ideas, which I did, but Alice would have killed me if I went baby shopping with anyone but her. She was eager to share her experiences with having a child, and lessons that she had learned. Changing tables should have lots of storage. Buy a crib that can be turned into a bed. Certain fabrics for blankets are better than others. Invest in a breast pump. The whole day was rather enlightening. I had never seen my mother this way, so willing share her wisdom.

She even made me a healthy salad for dinner, which Emmett conveniently missed for Alice's cooking, and we may have had our first conversation where she didn't put me down in years.

That was pretty much the theme of the next few days, my mother was uncharacteristically nice, and Emmett left the house for anything and everything imaginable, including the gym which was slightly annoying because we have one in our house, but I understood.

"I'm just so confused. Maybe something is wrong with her." I hypothesized sipping hot chocolate. Emmett and I had made eating late night snacks a new habit, mainly because I woke up in the middle of the night with cravings, but lately it has been the only time that we had be able to just be together.

"I would like to say she that maybe she found the error in her ways but we both know thats not true." Emmett said taking another bite of his cookie.

"I've never seen her like this. She's concerned about what I eat. Eager to pick paint colors for the baby's room. Buy books of baby names. I feel like I don't even know her anymore." I shrugged.

"Maybe she's dying." I looked over at Emmett wide eyed. "It was just a thought. Don't worry there is no way we are that lucky." He added for my benefit due to the shocked look on my face.

"You really think she may be dying?" I asked slightly surprised by my own concern for a woman has never shown any for me. He walked behind me and wrapped both his arms around my waist.

"No, I don't." He said. I turned around and faced him. Taking a deep breath as I looked up into his blue eyes.

"I feel like I'm on pins and needles when I am around her, like I'm just waiting for her to blow up. But I can't help but let myself hope that this is a permeant change. I want this to be permeant change for her." I whispered. He rested his forehead on mine and looked into my eyes.

"I know, baby. I just don't want you to get your hopes up and get let down."

"Neither do I." This close, he was all I could see, all I could feel, and all I could smell.

"Em." I whispered right before his lips were on mine. My hands immediately went to his sides feeling the taunt muscles of his obliques. He pulled me impossibly closer, as I felt his body react to the contact, pushing his hardness into my stomach.

"Don't think about her." He said placing light kisses on my jaw.

"Don't worry about her." He moved further south licking the skin on my neck and his hand traveled northward toward my covered breast.

"Think about what I am going to do to you right now." I gasped as he ran his thumb over my left nipple before he lightly blew on my neck.

"Up...Upstairs." I said trying to find my words. I could feel Emmett shake his head as his mouth travelled back to mine.

"We have all these bedrooms, we might as well use them." As he spoke, he hands moved to my ass. He gave it hard squeeze causing me to hiss and raise up to my toes. Emmett used this to my actions to his advantage, grabbed my thighs and picked me up. My legs automatically wrapped around his waist as I lowered my lips to his. My arms wrapped around his neck, using my new height to my advantage.

"You won't be able to pick me up much longer." He laughed as he started to walk toward a downstairs bedroom.

"I'll always be able to pick you up." He said kicking the bedroom door shut. He leaned forward, laying me down on the bed. "Even if I have to go to the gym more." He added slipping his hands under my shirt.

"Impossible." I responded as I raised my hands over my head. As soon as the garment was on the floor, his mouth and hands were instantly on my breasts. I hissed as he roughly grabbed them. My boobs were beginning to get larger and, as Alice and Esme promised, Emmett's new favorite toy. And on top of that, they were fucking sore, but I didn't have the heart to tell them it hurt, we was so excited that they grew in the first place.

"How?" He asked his hands slipped the sides of my shorts.

"I think you've spent every hour of the last few days in the gym." I said raising my hips as he finished undressing me. I set my feet on the bed knees bent preparing myself for his welcome intrusion. He stood, and smiled at my now naked form as I laid on the comforter.

"Yep, and now I am very hungry." Before I could even realize what I happened. Emmett was on his knees, head between my legs.

"Good God." I said arching my back. I hands immediately went to his hair pulling him closer to me. He groaned as I pulled at his hair, causing me to cry out at the vibration. Within minutes, I was moaning his name on the verge of release.

"Emmett...Please..." Was all that could escape between pants. As he finally slipped a finger inside me, I felt myself clench around him.

"Shit." I moaned as I clawed at the bed spread. I was still recovering from the aftershocks as Emmett kissed his way back up my body spending a little extra time at my protruding stomach.

"God, your beautiful." He whispered nipping at my ear. I felt the head of his cock touch my lower lips. I have no idea when it happened, but Emmett managed to get naked.

"You ready, baby?" He asked. I nodded my head. I gasped and scratched at his bare back when he swiftly entered me.

"Fuck, Rose." He said lifted one of his hands off the bed and grabbing one of mine from his back.

"Sorry." I replied trying to hold myself still.

"Don't apologize." He said looking down at me. He lowered his head and brushed his lips against mine. "It didn't hurt that bad." He added slowly pulling out of me. "Besides, I kinda liked it." His lip where instantly on mine as he forcefully punctuated his statement with a hard thrust.

He continued with slow hard thrusts making sure to keep his weight off of me, but it wasn't enough. I wanted to feel him, and I knew in this position it just wasn't a possibility. Emmett was to concern with making sure he wasn't resting his weight in my stomach to give me what I wanted.

"Wait, wait." Emmett stop as soon as the protest left my mouth.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked concern all over his face.

"Get off." I commanded.

"Babe."

"Emmett do it." Confused, Emmett rolled off of me, pulling out in the process.

"Rose, what the fuck is going on?" He asked as I sat up. I look of recognition cover his face has I moved to straddle him.

"You ready baby?" I asked mimicking him as I reached down and grabbed the base of his cock. He groaned.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said slowly lowering myself on to him. I watched as his eyes rolled back into it head, as I moved my hips in a circular motion against him. I placed my hands on his firm chest for leverage as began to ride him. Emmett's hands went to my hips to help.

"Shit, babe. You feel so fucking good." He groaned as I picked up the pace. The bed was rapidly squeaking as Emmett pushed his hips up to meet mine as I took him further inside of me. It wasn't going to take me long with this knew angle and Emmett knew it. As I could feel my rhythm faltering, Emmett's thumb went to my clit rubbing it in fast circles.

"Em." I moaned his name as I felt myself get closer. He added more pressure with his thumb and I cried out and clenched my inner muscles around him.

"Fuck." He said stilling his movement. "Baby I can't hold on much longer." The coil was tightening deep within my stomach, but I wasn't as close as he was. So I lifted my hand off his chest and brought it to his between my legs setting to pace I need to finish.

"So fucking hot." Emmett said to himself as he looked down at where our bodies were joined and our hands were working together.

"So close." I moaned closing my eyes.

"Open your eyes Rosalie." He commanded. "Open them and look at me."

Slowly I did as I was told, trying to keep pace. But that wasn't necessary, because as soon as my eyes met his, he pinch my clit sending me over the edge as my elbow gave out from underneath me and I cried out his name. Before my body could hit his, he had me on my back as he stilled with his own release still holding his weight off of me.

Emmett and I were in the middle of a passionate kiss when he pulled out of me, and tucked us into the bed.

"I'm to exhausted to move to our bedroom." He said pulling my body flush against his.

"Ditto." I replied closing my eyes. After a few minute Emmett spoke.

"Babe, you scared the shit out of me. I thought I had hurt you. You know all you had to do was ask." He pushed my hair out of my face. I knew he was referencing when I pretty much told him to get off of me.

"Where's the fun in that?" I said turning into him as sleep over took me.

* * *

I woke to Emmett snoring, and loud clanking noises coming from within our house. Emmett, I was use to, the latter, I had no clue. Lifting Emmett's arm from around my waist, I slipped on my shorts and tank top, and walked out toward the kitchen.

"Good Morning." My mother said as she pulled pots out of the cabinet. "I thought I would make you some breakfast." I watched as she rummaged through fridge pulling out eggs, and peppers.

"Umm...Okay." I replied surprised. My mother was never one for cooking and when she did, it was almost guaranteed that there was going to be a fire.

"Good. How did you sleep?" She asked smiling.

"I slept alright."

"Good. So did I. But I wokeen up at about 3 this morning to some noises, but it stopped, so I rolled over and went back to bed."

"Oh gosh. I wonder what that was." I said looking down at the counter. I knew exactly what that was, Emmett and I going at it.

"Yea, me too. Oh well, how do you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled."

"Coming right up." She replied before cracking the eggs. I watched as she cut the peppers, and cooked the eggs. Deciding I should help, I grabbed bread and put it in the toaster. In ten minutes we were both seated at the kitchen table filling our plates.

"So is that husband of yours going to avoid me the whole time or is he going to come out and join us?" She asked in a sweet tone, but something about it irked me. How can she blame Emmett for avoiding her?

"He's really tired and busy. He's not avoiding you." I lied, but she didn't buy it.

"Please Rosalie, I have seen him for a total of about 2 hours since I've been here. He's either avoiding me or you. And if he is going to be away like this how are you going to raise a child together?" How dare she.

"He is not going to be away." I defended calmly not in the mood for an argument.

"How do you know that Rose? How do you know he is not going to leave you alone to raise this child on your own?" She continued.

"I just know."

"That's not good enough, Rosalie. He could leave you or god forbid he is cheating on you."

"Just drop it." I said through clenched teeth. Her worries were unfounded, but I knew I could never change her mind about him.

"There is no reason to get upset. I'm genuinely concerned. This is serious."

"When are you genuine about anything?" I said under my breath.

"Excuse me." She had overheard me.

"All I'm saying is that you tend to..." I was at a loss for words. I didn't want an argument.

"What? I tend to what?" She was getting irritated.

"I dunno." I looked down at my plate willing this conversation to be over.

"No. No. No. You wanted to say something so say it. I didn't raise you to back down."

"You tend to be kinda negative." I said quietly.

"Oh really. I have I been negative since I've been here?"

"Well, you have said somethings to Emmett."

"God forbid I say something to Emmett." She commented sarcastically. "He married my daughter. I hold him to high standards, which he has yet to meet."

"It's not just him. You've said things to me to, just not recently." Somehow I had found my voice. "To be honest, I don't really know what to make of this visit. You been so uncharacteristically amicable, and I feel like I don't even know who you are anymore."

"What would me saying whats on my mind really accomplish Rose? You're Pregnant. No one understands how irreversible that is like I do." I regretted saying anything.

"Do you want hear what I honestly think?" I shook my head quickly as my vision blurred. She pretty much just announced that I was a mistake, and not something she never wanted. "Well too bad because I am going to tell you."

I already felt so raw and vulnerable by what she had already said that what was spoken next felt like I was being hit my a car.

"How could you let him get you pregnant Rose?" She yelled standing from her seat, and I looked down at my plate. "You do realize that he now has a direct link to your money which is the only thing he wants. He practically sealed the deal."

"That's not true." I whispered.

"Oh please, we both know its true, but you won't admit it until you're crying because he left you. Your money and your looks are the only thing that is keeping him here, and now you're pregnant so guess which one of those are about to go?"

"Please just stop." My voice was high and quiet as tears rolled over my cheeks.

"Speaking of looks. What the hell happened to you? This isn't you." She motioned toward me. "You four months pregnant and showing, Rose. I didn't show until I was six months with you. And I sure as hell never got that large. I mean do your clothes even fit anymore? You're huge."

"Um..."

"Um is not an answer Rosalie. You use to be perfect. I made sure you were perfect, and you singlehandedly ruin it over a boy. How could you do that? I made sure you had everything. Money. Power. Beauty. And you threw it away to move out into the boondocks and get knocked up. You let me down, Rosalie. How do you think I feel? My daughter is falling into the same trap I did, the difference is you have further to fall. How does that make you feel? Hmm.." By this point, I was sobbing. No child should have to hear this from their parent.

"I asked asked you a question Rose?" She walked around the table towards me. "Answer me."

"I..I...umm." I was gasping for air as I tried to control my tears and speak.

"I believe I taught you to speak Rosalie, answer me. How does it make you feel knowing that you let me down?"

"Out!" I jumped at the sound of Emmett's voice.

"I am trying to have a conversation with my daughter here." My mother responded looked at him. I kept my eyes on my plate.

"And the conversations fucking over. Get out of my house." He said sternly. I heard his strong footsteps as he walked towards us.

"If I remember correctly, my daughter still lives here. So I have every right to stay."

"You don't have any right to your daughter." Emmett deadpanned.

"What?"

"Bitch, you are the worst parent I've ever seen. You know the only fucking reason you're here, is because she wanted you here. If it were up to me, you would be sitting on your ass at the airport still."

"That's because she loves me. I'm her mother."

"Exactly, by some grace of God, she loves you. The woman who shits on her every chance she gets. Now you can come into my house and shit talk me all you want, but the second you make my wife cry, we have a fucking problem. So you can get the fuck out of my house."

"Rose.."

"Don't look at her. Just get out." Emmett said stopping her plea, and putting himself between my mother and I.

"Well are you going to be the perfect father. Rose, don't even bother coming crying to me when he leaves you, and trust me he will."

"Lady you are about to be the first woman I've ever hit, if you don't get the fuck out of my house. So pack your shit, and go."

"Ridiculous." I heard my mothers footsteps as she walked out of the kitchen and soon Emmett's followed. Once I was alone, the dam broke.

How could she say those things to me?

My hands flew to my stomach, vowing that this child will never feel the way I do now.

My tears began to subside as I heard the front door slam. The chair next to mine was moved out of the way, and Emmett dropped to his knees in front of me.

"Babe are you okay?" All the anger gone from his voice. Nothing but care and adoration in his eyes.

"How much did you hear?" I asked. He took a deep breath.

"Everything, Rose. I always wake up when you leave the bed." I nodded my head relieved I didn't have to explain what had just happened, not that he would have made me.

"I'm never going to be like her." I said after a few moments of silence. Emmett wiped the stray tears that had fallen.

"I know."

"I'm serious. I could never say those thing to my child, even if they were true." He nodded his head understanding that this was a big moment for me. One of my biggest fears was becoming my mother, and now understanding that could never happen was huge. I am not my parents, but to ensure that I had one more thing I had to do.

"Stay here." I said to him standing.

"Where are you going?" He asked concerned.

"I'll be right back just stay here." I walked out of the kitchen, up to our bedroom, and into our closet. As soon as I found what I was looking for, I went back to the kitchen to find Emmett sitting in a chair with his head in his hands.

"Here." I said handing him the note that I had received almost three weeks ago. I sat down next to him and watched his face as he scanned it. The way his jaw tightened. The glare in his eyes as he finished and place it on the table.

"Rose.."

"Emmett." I interrupted. "I know you may not understand. But I want to call him. I need to call him." I said begging him to support me in this, because now I realize with him I can do anything. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before opening his mouth.

"Okay."

**So what did we think of Rosalie's mother? She's the worst. Anyways the story is coming to a close. Only one or two more chapters left. Coming up next, Rose's father, and he may want to talk to Rosalie for something completely different than you think. So leave a review and I will send you a preview. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok so we have reached the end. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Characters belong to SM. No copyright infringement intended. **

"Baby, Are you sure?" Emmett asked me for the tenth time this morning.

"Emmett, I need to do this on my own." I said before sipping my hot tea.

"You don't have to do this on your own." He huffed running his hands through his hair. I set my cup on the counter and walked over to him. Placing both my hands on either side of his face, I looked into his eyes.

"I know you want to come with me, but I can't rely on you for everything."

"Yes you can." He interrupted. In an hour I was leaving to have lunch with my father, and Emmett was doing everything he could to get an invite.

"No Emmett, I can't. Besides we are just going to the dinner." He took a deep breath and let it out loudly as I released his face.

"I just worry about you." He said pursing his lips.

"I know, baby."

"It doesn't feel right, sending you to meet someone that has cause you so much pain on your own." I nodded my head understanding that Emmett will always want to take care or me. I leaned my forehead onto his chest, and his hand went up to my hair pulling me closer to him.

It had been a week since he kicked my mother out, and I can't say I've love husband more than I do now. He never asked me how I felt about it, or ever brought it up. He knew in my own time I would be ready to talk, and wasn't going to push me to do so before then. It's not that I was holding in how I felt, yes what my mother said hurt me more than I let on, but he knew that. He knew everything. I just wasn't going to let it dictate my life.

So I disappointed my mother, but did she never really want what was best for me in the first place. For the past week, I have been questioning my mothers motives on everything I have ever thought she has done for me. And there was on common thread, there was always a benefit for her.

"Just promise you are going to call me when you get there, when you leave, and if you need me." I nodded my head.

"I'll always need you." I replied looking up at him. He pushed my hair out of my face, and gave me a small smile.

"Good to know. When you leave, I'm going to go to the firehouse. They need me to fill out some paperwork." He was lying. I knew him well enough to know that. Yes I am sure he is going to the firehouse, but not because he needs to do paperwork. The firehouse was only two miles from diner.

"I should go get dressed." I whispered. He nodded his head and brought his lips to mine in a light kiss. As he pulled away, he kissed my forehead before standing at his full height. Stepping out of his embrace, I walked out of the kitchen and up to our bedroom leaving Emmett alone.

* * *

"You can do this." I repeated to myself as I pulled into the parking lot for the diner. I told myself this several times after I left our home. I didn't want to tell Emmett I was slightly terrified to see him, he would have never let me out the house.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the car door and stepped out onto the pavement. I heard the car beep as my heels clicked and new dress blew in the wind as I walked towards the entrance. Last week, Alice and I went clothes shopping. She said I couldn't wear Emmett's clothes forever. He begged to differ.

A bell chimed as I open the door, and the smell of eggs assaulted my nose.

"Rosalie. To what do we owe this surprise." One of the waitresses greeted.

"Oh I'm here to meet someone." I smiled.

"Booth in the far corner. He has been here every morning for the last month." I nodded my head not surprised that she knew who I was talking about. This was a small town, and outsiders where easy to spot. I looked over to the corner booth the see my father reading a newspaper.

"You can do this." I whispered one more time before walking towards him. As I set my purse on the seat, he lifted his head. When his brown eyes met mine, I sat down across from him.

"Thank you for finally meeting with me." He said calmly.

"You were really persistent." I replied.

"It's really important. Would you like something to eat?" He asked. I shook my head. I was too uncomfortable to eat.

"Alright. I won't keep you longer than necessary." He said stirring his coffee.

"Before you start, there is something that I need to say." He nodded his head for me to continue. "If you are here to ask for money, you should get up and leave right now, because you won't get a penny from me."

"I don't deserve your money Rosalie. I was anything but a good father. I've always believed that. I don't deserve to bask in the glory of you success."

"Then why now? Why show up now?" I asked. I needed make sure I stayed in control of this conversation. I was caught off guard with the conversation with my mother, and Emmett had to bail me out. I didn't have that option this time.

"Because your safety is a risk. And while I may not be your father, I do love you."

"You don't even know me." I interjected.

"That doesn't mean I don't love you."

"The way you've treat me in the past shows anything but love. You use to hit me. Yell at me. I did nothing wrong."

"I was a drunk Rose. I didn't want to be a father and I wasn't ready to be a father. That doesn't mean I didn't love you, I just didn't know how to show it."

"Whatever. Why are you here?" I asked not wanting to talk about my childhood anymore. Unfortunately that's exactly what he was going to talk about.

"Do you remember when you where little and I use to bring my friends over to watch the football games?"

"How could I forget? You sent me to fetch your beers." I responded.

"Do you remember any of those men?" He asked.

"You have to forgive me if chose to forget them. I mean they use to ask me to sit on there laps. I was five." I countered.

"I know and I am sorry about that."

"Sorry does't take it away." He took a deep breath.

"You're not going to make this easy for me are you?" He asked more for himself.

"Did you expect me to?" He shook his head.

"There was one in particular one that always asked me to bring you into the room. He used to say you were the perfect child. Quiet, calm, obedient."

"Well he has you to thank for why I was all those things." I could feel myself shutting down. He was bringing up memories I tried to suppress. My childhood was I always tried to ignore.

"I know." He said quietly.

"I hope there is a point to all of this. Because I am getting tired." I huffed.

"There is. I promise." He chuckled to himself. "I'm actually surprised your husband isn't with you."

"He want to be. Trust me." I starred him down.

"Anyway that particular man called me a couple of months ago, saying he met the woman of his dreams. I was a little surprised. I hadn't spoken to him in years. He moved about a year after you and your mother left." Memories of my mother waking me up in the middle of the night flooded my mind. Crying know that I was never going to see my father again. Driving away in the dark from the house I had always knew. The memories were too overwhelming. I felt my eyes tear up, and I knew I had to get out.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. "I thought I could do this, but I can't." I stood.

"Rose."

"No it's not your fault. You have been nothing but nice to me. I just don't think this is a good idea anymore." I grabbed my purse and slung it over my shoulder. "So this is me asking you to leave me and my family alone. I don't want to see you anymore. I don't want to hear from you anymore. You yourself said you lost that right, and I'm asking you to honor it. I'm finally happy. Really happy. You owe to me to let me have that. You owe at least that. So please don't contact me anymore." I said turning on my my heel and walking out to the car.

"Rose. Rose." He called after me, but I didn't stop. When I made it to my car, I pulled out my cell.

"Rose, babe." Emmett's low timber of his voice was comforting as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yea. I'm here." I responded.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yep. I'm on my way home right now."

"What did he want?"

"I don't know. I never let him get that far. I just didn't care anymore." I said. It was true. "He told me he loved me. That he always has. Why would he do that?"

"I dunno, babe. Do you want me to meet you at home?" He was only asking for my benefit, because if it were up to him, he would be following me home at the moment.

"No. I'm just going to go home and go to bed." I answered. I didn't sleep well last night nervous for todays events. And now that they are over, I was crashing. "Stay and hang out for a while. You haven't been there in weeks." I continued.

"You sure?"

"Yea. I'll be fine. Watch sports, drink a beer, have fun." I said pulling onto the wooded path that lead to our home. "I'm almost home anyway."

"Okay babe. I'll be home soon. Get some rest."

"I will." I whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I responded before hanging up. When I madd it home, Molly sprinted out the open door.

"Well your staying out there a long time." I said watching her retreating form as she ran into the wood. I dropped my purse and cell phone on the kitchen counter and trudged up the stairs. Kicking off my heels, I got into bed, dress and all, letting sleep overtake me.

* * *

My eyes opened slightly as I felt the bed dip next to me. I saw just enough to know that it was dark outside. I must have slept for hours. As soon as I felt Emmett settle into the bed, I turned towards him.

"Mmm. I can't believe I slept that long and I'm still tired." My voice was scratchy from sleep. "I missed you, Em." I moaned simultaneously wrapping my arm around his waist and resting my head on his chest. As soon as I made contact, my eyes shot open.

Emmett didn't smell the same. His normal musk and cinnamon scent was replaced by beer and cigarettes, but that wasn't what concerned me. He could have easily done both of those things while hanging out with his friends. What concerned me was that it felt like he had lost a significant amount of weight, and muscle.

I stiffened as I felt a hand come to rest on the top of my head stroking my hair down. I felt the man chuckle underneath me, as I tried to figure out exactly who this was. Jasper didn't smoke, and Em and I hadn't talked to Edward in weeks.

"As much as I love the sound of you moaning, I don't appreciated being called another man's name." I sat up immediately recognizing the voice and flew backwards out of the bed. My feet struggled to find their footing, and I fell backwards on my ass. Aro instantly sat up and looked at me.

"Careful Rosie, We can't have you and that little peanut there getting hurt." My arms wrapped around my protruding stomach after I uprighted myself as he spoke of my unborn child.

"How did you get in here? What do you want?" I asked scooting further away from him on the floor. It didn't escape my notice that he strategically put himself between me and the door.

"I built this house. I put in your security system, you think I don't know how to override it." Aro said stretching. He pulled back the covers and patted the mattress. "Now come back to bed."

I shook my head, and stood quickly. "Where's Emmett?" I asked looking around the dark room.

"Don't worry. We'll be long gone before he gets here." He said sitting up. The realization that Emmett wasn't here sent my heart racing.

"What do you want?" I asked standing with my back flush against the wall. My breathing was ragged, and my hands were trembling.

"I thought I had made myself pretty clear the last few months. I've wanted you for years. I didn't want this to happen this way, but when you met with your father this morning, you forced my hand."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're father came here to warn you Rose. Why he was trying to protect you from me who knows, but I'm not going to let him take you away from me. We were meant to be, I've known it ever since you were a child."

"What?"

"You don't remember do you? You use sit on my lap, and I would play with your hair. You were so quiet, and kind. I wanted a daughter just like you. You father didn't deserve you. But after your mother took you away, I left as well. I'll never forget the first time I saw you on TV. I realized you had grown into a beautiful woman. I always knew you were destined for great things. I just didn't know how to get to you. Once I found out you were building a house, I knew this was the perfect opportunity." He explained.

"So this was your plan all along, from the very beginning." I whispered.

"Yes. Minus you getting pregnant. But as you will learn Rose, I am a man of my word. I will raise it as if it were my own." He stated proudly.

"No. I'm not letting you get anywhere near me or my child." I challenged.

"Be rational Rose. Lets not make this any harder than it needs to be." He said calmly.

"I'm serious. Please leave, and don't come back." I tried to sound sure of myself, but in reality I was terrified. If this got out of hand there wasn't much I could do. I needed Emmett here.

"I didn't want it to come to this." He said reaching behind him. From the nightstand he pulled out a white cloth and a small brown bottle. "This won't hurt you, and I don't think this will hurt the baby." He said pouring the liquid from the bottle onto the towel. "It's just going to make you easier to handle."

I had to get out of here. I had to call Emmett. But we hadn't had a chance to put in a house phone, and my cell was downstairs on the counter. I had to run for it. Now was the time. He was under the covers in our bed focused on whatever was going to knock me out. I had to go now.

Testing him, I inched my way towards the door to see if he would notice, but he was listening to the sound of his own voice.

"I promise you Rose, you'll be happy with me. I can give you everything he can't. I'd never leave you." He said as I side stepped my way towards the door. "I already have a house for us. You'll love it." The door was in sight. I was easily a little over twenty feet from it.

"I brought a lot of the things you loved about this house into that one Rose. There is even room for a nursery." I felt the bile rise in my throat. He really had planned this through. I needed a plan. I needed to get downstairs grab my phone and call Emmett.

I taking a deep breath, I took off as fast as my feet would carry me.

"Rose!" I heard him yell behind me as I bounded for the stairs. I just had to get to my phone. "You're making this difficult." I heard his feet hit the hard would has walked after me. I round the corner into the kitchen and grabbed my cell phone.

Unfortunately, I didn't know where to go from here, but I knew I had to hide. Running down the back staircase to the basement, I ran into the gym quietly closing the door behind me. I chose this room because it had two exits, a sliding door to the patio, and the door to the rest of the house.

I hit the recent calls button on my phone, dialing the first number that showed up. My heart was pounding in my ears as the phone rang.

"Please pick up. Please pick up." I whispered. Now would be the one time Emmett didn't pick up his phone. Just when I thought he wasn't going to answer. The ringing ceased and I heard his laughter.

"Hey babe." He said chuckling.

"Emmett." I replied frantically.

"Rose what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked all humor gone from his voice.

"No. He's here." I heard shuffling in the background. At first I thought it was in the house and that Aro had found me, but I heard Emmett's friends asking him where he was going.

"What are you talking baby? Where are you? Whose there?" He asked quickly,

"I'm home. Aro's here. He's trying to...He wants...Emmett I'm scarred." I couldn't say it. Tears started streaming down my face, and my breathing was becoming inconsistent.

"Okay. Okay. Rose? Rosalie?" He voice was calm and collected.

"Yea."

"Do remember that room I told you about? The one that locks form the inside." He said. I heard a door slam and the car engine start. He was on his way.

"Yes." I answered.

"I need you to go there baby. Have you called the cops?"

"No."

"Okay. Where are you now?" He asked.

"The gym." I whispered.

"Good baby. That room is in the basement. Go there now."

"I can't Emmett. He's out there." My voice was high pitched and quiet.

"Listen to me Rose. You are going to be okay. I'm on my way. But I need you to get into that room. I know you can do it, baby. Just take a deep breath and go."

"He is going to be able to get in." I said.

"No, he won't baby. I looked at. Once you lock that door. No one can get in unless you let them." He said calmly. "Rosalie, you need to go."

"Okay." I said standing. "I'm going."

Slowly, I walked towards the door, and turned the knob.

"This isn't funny Rosalie. Your just pissing me off." I heard Aro's voice yell. "I'll find you!"

"Don't listen to him baby. Listen to me. Go to that room." I heard through the speaker. Stepping out into the hallway, I tip toed down the hall.

I heard footsteps in the stairs and froze holding my breath.

"Don't stop Rose. Keep going." Emmett's voice urged. Taking a deep breath, I sprinted toward the guest bedroom that the safe room was attached to.

"Shit!" I heard Aro yell behind me.

"On the panel to your left, there is a button that says lock. Hit it!" Emmett yelled. I looked to my left, and slammed my palm into the pannel. Instantly the door started to shut behind me, but I could see Aro form running towards it. If he got in here, I would be locked in here with him.

"Please close. Please close." I whispered as the door continued to slide shut. As I heard the door lock into place, I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Are you in?" Emmett asked.

"Yea." I answered.

"Fuck!" I heard on the other side of door.

"Take a deep breath baby. I'll be there in five minutes. Do not hit the unlock button unless you hear me or Edward tell you it's ok."

"Okay." I said nodded my head as if he could see me.

"You did great baby. He can't get to you. I'll be there in five minutes. Okay, just sit tight."

"Wait don't hang up!" I yelled.

"I have to baby. I have to call the cops. You're okay, I promise." He sounded conflicted.

"Please don't." I cried.

"I have to baby."

"Please don't leave me." I pleaded.

"I'll be there in less than five minutes, I promise."

"Please."

"Just sit tight. I love you." He said before hanging up. As soon as the dial sounded, I fell to the floor crying. How could he leave me?

A banging on the door sounded causing me to jump.

"I didn't mean to scare you sweetheart. Open the door and let talk about it." Aro pleaded. I sat in the far corner away from the door with my knees as close to my chest as my body would allow, as Aro continued to beg. "I promise I won't hurt you, if you open this door."

He'll be here in five minutes. He promised. He'll be here in five minutes. He promised.

I repeated those sentences over and over in my head as I rocked back and forth. Aro realizing his pleas where falling on deaf ears, changed tactics.

"Rosalie, if you don't open this God Damn door, I swear I put you in a world of hurt. Would you like that?" He yelled.

"Five more minutes. Five more minutes." I repeated until Aro's yelling stopped. I heard murmuring on the other side of the door and crawled towards it to hear what was going on. Emmett had to be here by now. I couldn't understand what was going on, and the urge to unlock this door and look was high. But I just sat there ear against the door trying to pick out words, anything that would give me a clue.

Then I heard it, the sound that would haunt me forever: a gun shot. I jumped and my hand flew to my mouth. I heard scuffling and inched back away from the door. It was taking everything in my power not to hit unlock and make sure Emmett was okay. Luckily, I didn't have to wait long for that reassurance.

"Rose!" Heard Emmett yell from the other side of the door.

"Emmett." I said slamming back against the wall.

"Yea baby it's me. Open the door." He said reassuringly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine babe."

"Is he gone?" I asked.

"Yea, babe the police have him. Unlock the door, Rose." I raised my trembling right hand, and pressed the unlock button. I heard the locks in the door retreat. Slowly the door opened, and instantly I was in Emmett's arms. As soon as I smelled his familiar scent, I broke down.

"You're okay, baby. I'm here." He consoled falling with me to the ground. I looked up at his eyes and he pushed the hair out of my face.

"Did he hurt you? Are you hurt?" I shook my head. He looked so concerned. So worried. "Shit. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't here." He added kissing my forehead.

"It's not your fault." I replied.

"Sir we have to arrest you." I tightened my grip on Emmett's shirt for fear that he was being taken away from me. But I looked after his shoulder to see the officer wasn't talking to Emmett, he was talking to my father.

My father turned to look at the officer then back at me.

"Bye Rose." He said before walking away with the officer in toe. I looked back at Emmett confused.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"He followed me from the bar to the house. When we got here, I was going to tell him to get lost. But I saw it in his face, he was genuinely concerned about you, and I didn't have the time to hear his reason so we both came in to get you. He shot Aro." I gasped.

"He didn't kill him, but they are definitely taking him to the hospital."

"Why are they taking him to jail?" I asked.

"He shot no questions asked Rose. He's going to jail."

"Oh God." I said burying my face into his neck. He rubbed my back and held me close.

"Rose." I heard Edward's voice in the distance. I looked up to see him standing in the doorway. "I hate to do this, but we have to get a statement."

"No now. I'm going tot take her to Carlisle. Do it after." Emmett corrected sternly.

"Alright." Edward responded. "I'm really sorry, Rose, for everything." He said, I nodded my head telling him a heard him, before he walked away.

"Come on babe. Lets go make sure you're okay." Emmett stood bringing me with him.

"He's really gone?" I asked one last time.

"I promise babe. No one is going to hurt you." He replied, before leading out of the room.

* * *

"Emmett." I said smacking his back as I raised up in the bed. It had been 4 months since Aro had broken into our house. Both he and my father were in jail. I never thought I would say this, but I'm glad he was my father. And now I truly believe that he loves me. He sacrificed his freedom, for mine.

I felt another sharp pain course through my body and I hit Emmett again.

"Emmett get up." I moaned.

"Rose five more minutes." I grumbled tucking himself into the covers.

"I'm going into labor and you want five more minutes." I said and instantly his head shot up.

"It's time?" He asked.

"I think my water just broke." I nodded.

"Shit." He said flying out of bed. It had taken months for me to be able to sleep a full night after the break in, but Emmett took it in stride comforting me when I needed it and staying up with me when I couldn't sleep. Alice flipped when she found out the secrets we where keeping from her, but what she didn't understand was is wasn't really her business and the last thing we wanted to do was drag her in the middle of hit.

"Ok I have a change of clothes, my toothbrush, and book." Emmett said running to my side.

"I'm really glad you have all those things, but what about me?" I asked.

"Oh right hold on." Emmett dropped the bag by the side of the bed, and ran back into the closet. He returned with a change of clothed for me and a book to read. We weren't really prepared, but in our defense, this baby is three weeks early.

"I hope thats a good book Emmett." I said as he dropped it in the bag.

"If it's not, I'll send Alice to go get one. Let's go." He said helping me up. He helped me as I waddled down the stairs towards the car. This baby was huge and to be honest I couldn't wait to get it out. At the last minute, we decided to not find out the sex. It wasn't like we could change it, and I had bought a whole but unisex furniture anyway.

"Wait wait." I said closing my eyes as we walked into the garage as another contraction hit. I grabbed Emmett's arm tightly, focusing on my breathing. As I felt the pain subside, I opened my eyes.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yea." I nodded my head. "Lets get to the hospital so I can get some drugs. These things are painful."

Emmett drove like a bat out of hell to the hospital talking Carlisle on the phone the whole way. When we pulled up to the emergency room, Carlisle was standing next to a frail woman pushing a wheelchair.

"How are you doing, Rose?" Carlisle asked opening the door to the jeep.

"You didn't tell me how much this was going to hurt Carlisle. When do I get drugs?" He laughed. I didn't find it funny.

"I don't know what you laughing at but it better stop." I growled getting out of the Jeep.

"Dr. Cullen. You should know better than to mess with a woman in labor." The nurse said shaking her head.

"I like you." I told to her sitting in the wheelchair.

"I'll be right back babe, let me go park the car." I nodded my head at Emmett before he sped off.

Carlisle lead me into a private room, and within seconds of me getting in the bed Emmett ran in like I was going to give birth at any minute.

"Emmett calm down." I said looking at his frantic face. "Carlisle said I'm not dilated enough. It's going to be awhile."

"Please tell me they drugged you?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" I countered snapping my head towards him.

"I just don't want you to be in pain." He lied. I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"Emmett just sit down." I said looking at the chair next to me. He walked over and lowered himself in the chair. Then began the waiting game. Alice, Jasper, Bella and Esme showed up hours after I had been admitted to keep me company. Hell even Edward stayed for a while, but Emmett was the constant. He never left my room. Esme brought him food, and he just sat there holding my hand as I continued to squeeze the shit out his with every contraction.

For the fifth time today, Carlisle came in to check on me timing my contractions, and measuring my uterus.

"Everyone out." He said sternly, causing my heart to jump into my throat. I watched everyone leave the room, and looked back at Emmett terrified.

"Is everything alright?" He asked calmly.

"I hope your ready to have this baby, because it is coming now." He said as nurses began filing into the room.

"Now?" I asked.

"Now." He repeated. I looked over at Emmett and he lightly kissed my forehead.

If anyone ever tells you that giving birth is a breeze, they're lying. It was onw of the most painful experiences I had ever had and I had drugs. Emmett got yelled at beyond belief, I believe I said 'I hope you die' at one point. But it's all forgotten and forgiven once you hear your baby cry for the first time. And Carlisle look at you and say "It's a boy."

Tears streamed down not only my face but Emmett's as well, and that was a first, I've never seen him cry. They wrapped him in a blue blanket and put him in my arms. Emmett sat beside me on the bed, as be both looked down at the being we had created. How could I have thought I didn't want this? In that brief moment when he opened his blue eyes and looked at me, my whole world shifted, and he was placed at the top. No matter what happened in our lives, he would be number one. He would be our number one.

I felt Emmett lean down and kiss my hair.

"I love you." He said. I turned and looked over my left shoulder to see him looking down at me with love and wonder in his eyes. This was my family. This was where I was suppose to me. Everything that had happened in my life brought me to this moment. All the pain and tears made me who I am in this moment. A women the best friends anyone could ask for, a husband that loves her more than she'll ever know, and a handsome baby boy.

"I love you too." I said with all of my heart. If I had him and this baby in my arms, I didn't care what happened arounds us. We could deal with anything.

"Do you have a name?" The nurse asked me as I looked baby down at the budle of joy I was holding.

"Yea." I said smiling at the beautiful baby boy in my arms. "Trey. Trey McCarty."

**Okay so there you have it. I know some didn't want Aro to be the stalker, but that was the plan all along. It's been a fun ride, and I truly enjoyed writing this. Please be sure leave me a review and let me know what you thought, even if you hated the ending. Also I may or may not write a Alice/Jasper outtake of this a couple of years in the future. Would you want to read that? As some of you know, I have been working on a new story. It Em/R (shocker!), and it will be posted either tomorrow or Friday so put me on author alert. But until then here is a teaser:**

"Evening ladies." I heard Royce's voice behind me. "Do you mind if I borrow my fiancee for a moment?" he asked politely. All the women shook their heads and smiled knowingly. I turned to look at him. He was barely taller than me, with dark hair and eyes. His body was lean but fit, and his olive skin was smooth. I smiled as he pulled me away. The harsh grip on my waist, telling me he'd grabbed me for a reason.

"The guy I am about to introduce you to is the last obstacle we have to pass before we can build that hotel in Miami. We need his company to construct it." I nodded my head as he spoke, knowing I would have to put on my charm. We walked up the bar, and Royce ordered scotch for himself and a glass of white wine for me.

"So Royce, is this the woman I've heard so much about?"

I looked over my shoulder to see who was addressing me, and was stunned by what I saw. Looking back at me were the lightest pair of blue eyes I have ever seen. He towered over my 5'10" frame; he was literally twice the size of Royce. He looked as if he'd just left a boxing ring. His brown hair was cut short and messy. His lips were full and jaw defined. He looked like a man who actually knew what hard work was.

"Rose, this Emmett McCarty." Royce said, handing over my glass.


End file.
